Kimi wa ore no nakama da
by Nena9
Summary: Um garoto aprisonado em uma casa abandonada. Uma menina caminhando sem rumo de saco cheio de sua vida monótona. Até que um dia seus destinos se cruzam. Tudo começou com uma ventania num dia ensolarado. Fic melhor que sinopse! Gaara x OC
1. O garoto misterioso

_**Yoo pessoas :D**_

_**-Nessa fic muitos personagens do anime/manga Naruto irão aparecer, mais como os amigos de Naruto da vila (os da sua idade) e os do akatsuki, alguns senseis da vila também irão fazer sua aparição. Vou procurar ser fiél a personalidade de cada um deles. Tentei deixar o mais divertido possível,espero que gostem ^^**_

_**-No capitulo 09 modifiquei a estrutura do texto para melhorar a leitura de todos :) Explicarei melhor no capitulo. O esquema que escrevi abaixo continua algumas coisas. **_

_**Vou modificar os capitulos anteriores da mesma forma que no ultimo capitulo. **_

_**-Para não ficarem confusos na história, organizei de uma forma que pudessem entender melhor. Assim... quando estiver em negrito será a narração da história. **_

_**Os pensamentos da personagem principal não estão em negrito. **_

_**Quando houver um trecho entre *...*, quer dizer que é o pensamento de outro personagem (ou seja,não é o pensamento da personagem principal). **_

_**Espero que tenham compreendido. **_

_**-Boa leitura! o/**_

Capitulo 1

A noite estava fria. O céu repleto de nuvens carregadas e tempestuosas. Havia raios e trovões por toda parte. Uma fina neblina começou a formar e tomar conta do lugar. Mas eu não conseguia ouvir o barulho de chuva, não ouvia nada. Apenas as batidas aceleradas do meu coração. Eu estava correndo, esbarrei em algumas pedras e galhos no caminho, caindo no chão e me ferindo. Mesmo assim, não senti dor alguma. Apenas o aperto no coração e a certeza de que o tempo corria. Eu tentei em vão correr mais rápido, só que os músculos do corpo já estão esgotados. Avistei dois vultos ao longe e meu coração quase explodiu de tanto palpitar. Quando cheguei perto finalmente me dei conta do que estava acontecendo. Então aqueles olhos verdes como o mar tempestuoso penetram nos meus. Não conseguia me livrar deles. Só conseguia olhar para sua face. O cabelo vermelho como fogo incandescente e sua pele branca como a neve da montanha. Mesmo com todo aquele ódio em sua expressão, eu senti paz naqueles olhos.

Esse foi o sonho que tive noite passada. Pra mim não faz nenhum sentido, parece mais um daqueles sonhos sem pé nem cabeça que temos. Mas porque fiquei tão impressionada com ele?Parecia tão real! Que estranho...nossa!Olha a hora!

**Diz ela olhando no relógio no seu pulso.**

Acabei me distraindo enquanto corria para aula. Ai!Estou no meu primeiro dia de aula e atrasada, como sempre. E preciso correr para não pegar o portão da escola fechado. Ufa!Ainda bem que peguei ele quase fechando. Agora lá vou eu para o começo de uma rotina diária. Escola, casa, estudar, dormir e no outro dia a mesma coisa!Isso quando eu não enrolo pra estudar e sair com as meninas. Esqueci de me apresentar, sou Tomoe Ayumi! Tenho 15 anos e sou de uma família muito respeitada e influente do Japão. Freqüento a escola Tao o Konoha que é uma das maiores escolas do país e é reconhecida por ser muito antiga e ter um ótimo ensino. Mas essa e outras grandes escolas são conhecidas principalmente por seu alto nível de treinamento de ninjas. Na minha escola as classes são divididas como nas outras escolas. Só que, cada turma é dividida por seu nível de luta ou pela influência da família. Por exemplo, eu estou no ensino médio na turma 1 nível S. Os melhores ninjas e de grandes famílias ficam na sala S. Depois d A,B,C e por ultimo D. mais baixo,daí o nível vai aumentado até o maximo que é o S. Além das aulas normais,todos temos aulas de treinamento. Só que o treinamento difere para cada sala.

Mas enfim...as aulas ocorreram como eu imaginava,monótonas. E eu nem lembro mais o que os professores deram. Será que teve tarefa pra casa? Bom...eu ligo para alguém e pergunto depois. E pra piorar o caminho que faço até em casa estava interditado para reformas nas ruas. Agora vou ter que ir por um caminho mais longo e que mal conheço. Mas isso não vai estragar meu dia, afinal por mais que tivesse aulas chatas eu reencontrei meus amigos! Não tinha reparado antes que as casas nesta rua são tão estranhas, dão até arrepios. Deve ser porque muitas estão abandonadas. Brr!Tá fazendo um frio enorme. Não sabia que hoje ia ventar tanto assim! Vou prender bem no cabelo a minha presilha (É muito importante pra mim, porque é um presente que a minha avó me deu).É uma flor de lis feita de uma pedra rara,que não sei o nome,e em baixo tem umas pérolas bem pequenas que rodeiam a flor. Tenho que prender bem para que não caia e... Droga!Esperaa! Lá se foi a jóia carregada pelo vento e que acaba caindo bem no quintal de uma casa abandonada. Essas coisas só acontecem comigo.

**Suspira chateada.**

Tudo bem, é só pular o muro baixo e pegar a presilha, sem problemas! Eu consigo! Mas que estranho, estou sentindo como se a casa estivesse rodeada por uma barreira, só que fraca. Acho que devo estar enganada.

**Então salta o muro.**

Ta vendo!Não tenho que ter medo...

**O vento aparece de novo e leva a presilha para dentro da janela da casa.**

Eu e minha boca!

**Ela fuzila a casa com o olhar.**

Tuudo bem!É só pular a janela quebrada e pegar a presilha, nada demais.

**Pula a janela, só que para sua infelicidade a casa está muito escura e fica difícil achar a jóia.**

Ai está!Só subir a escada e pega-la no chão do alto da escada.

**Pois é...se o que está pensando que ela finalmente consegue pegar a jóia está errado. O vendaval aparece de novo e leva a presilha, só que esta indo em direção a uma shoji de um quarto que fica no fim do corredor. Em vez da jóia bater na shoji e cair no chão,ela atravessa a shoji e desaparece por ela.**

Só pode ser brincadeira!

**Ela fica cadê vez mais assustada com o lugar.**

Calma...é só abrir aquela shoji e pegar a jóia, só isso. Ah não! Não pode ser! Não consigo abrir! Mas a shoji não tem fechadura, como pode estar trancada? Hum...então eu não estava enganada. Nesta shoji tem uma barreira, mais forte do que a que protege a casa. Agora sei que realmente senti aquela barreira. E acontece que tem um selo na shoji, por isso tenho mais certeza da barreira. E a que protege a casa o selo não estava visível. Agora que não vou poder passar mesmo por este quarto. Pra que iriam colocar barreiras numa casa abandonada?

**Faz cara de desapontada e tenta pensar num jeito de entrar no quarto. Só que, para sua surpresa, ela vê que uma luz surge no quarto e a shoji se abre. Ela fica assustada, sem perceber arregala os olhos e faz um biquinho incrédula.**

Ta bom! Isso foi muuito estranho!

**Então entra lentamente no quarto que agora está escuro, a luz desapareceu do nada.**

Aqui está! Agora eu te pego!

**Der repente algo surge rapidamente em sua direção e prende os braços dela com uma das mãos e deixa o outro braço em volta do pescoço dela, em tom de ameaça.**

-Eii! O que pensa que está fazendo? (Foi rápido demais, nem percebi nada.)

-O que quer aqui? (**Fala ele com uma voz áspera e ameaçadora)**

-Só vim pegar minha presilha de cabelo.

-Não acredito em você! Deve ter vindo pelo mesmo motivo dos outros.

**Ela não entende o que ele quis dizer com isso e mostra com a cabeça a jóia no chão. Ele ainda fica um pouco desconfiado, porque nunca tinha passado por uma situação dessas.**

-Vou te soltar se você disser que não vai mais voltar aqui! **(Diz sério e sombrio)**

**Ela afirma com a cabeça e ele tira as mãos dela. Rapidamente ela pega a presilha e sai correndo sem olhar para trás.**

Uffa!Ainda bem que consegui chegar a rua, pensei que ele ia mudar de idéia enquanto eu estava correndo. Espere um pouco...não tinha pensado nisso antes porque estava muito nervosa na hora, mas se não me engano ele estava algemado. Não, não! Deve ser coisa da minha cabeça! Vou para casa comer que é o melhor que eu faço agora. Espero que não percebam o meu atraso, se não me engano normalmente mamãe só chega de noite em casa.

-Tadaima!Alguém em casa? (**Pergunta abrindo a shoji de casa)**

-Ohh!Senhorita Ayumi! Okaeri nassai! Que bom que chegou! Não consigo tirar a senhora Michiru san daquele quarto por nada neste mundo! Ela passou o dia sem comer nada enfurnada naquele quarto (**Diz ele com uma cara dramática)**

As vezes nem parece que é a sobo san. Imperdoável! Ficar o dia sem comer, se fosse eu já teria morrido! **Pensa ela suspirando.**

Este ai é Takamura nosso mordomo. Ele já está aqui a um bom tempo, mas preferimos não trata-lo como mordomo. Ele é como se fosse da família. E é como um pai pra mim, meu pai morreu já faz muitos anos. Eu nunca disse isso a ele, mas sei que sabe o quanto gosto dele. Sinto que o sentimento dele por mim é o mesmo. Ele é muito eficiente para cuidar da casa e é de confiança. É só alguns anos mais velho que minha mãe. Uma pessoa competente no serviço e ele sempre fala o que pensa não importa o momento ou para quem quer que seja.

-Não se preocupe Takamura, prepare algo que eu levo para ela.

-Domo arigato gozaimashita! As vezes sinto que ela não gosta da minha comida! (**Diz batendo no lábio inferior com o dedo indicativo. O olhar triste e a expressão do rosto desconfiada)**

-Que nada! Sua comida é maravilhosa!

**Ele então se retira explodindo de alegria e emoção pelo elogio dela e vai fazer a comida. Então ela leva a comida numa bandeja e bate na porta da avó.**

-Obaa san! Posso entrar?

**Ninguém responde, pensa um pouco e comenta.**

-Nossa, como eu queria treinar com a minha querida sobo, porque eu poderia entrar no campeonat...

**Rapidamente a porta abre e sua obaa san espia pela brecha da shoji a neta, com a cara de quem acaba de descobrir o mundo.**

-Esse é o espírito minha neta! Nunca pensei que chegaria esse dia e... (**Diz com uma felicidade anormal**)

Essa é a sobo san, Tomoe Michiru. Ela é meio impaciente, mas sempre se preocupa muito comigo. Ela é um dos grandes ninjas da minha família. E é o melhor ninja vivo da minha família. Ela passa horas e se deixar dias estudando novas técnicas e aperfeiçoamentos. Sinceramente eu não sei como ela agüenta tanto tempo estudando. Isso quando ela não fica o dia no templo (fica na nossa propriedade). Ela também é um tipo de sacerdotisa.

-Pensando bem...vamos deixar isso pra outro dia está bem?(**Diz ela interrompendo a obaa san e dando um enorme sorriso como se não tivesse dito tudo aquilo só para a obaa san abrir a shoji. A obaa san fica decepcionada e faz cara de desconfiada par a neta)**

-Sobo san, sabe que não pode ficar sem comer, não é?

-Hunf...aquele molenga reclamou com você de novo?

**O molenga que ela fala é o pobre do Takamura.**

-Não é bem assim...agora não enrole e coma tudo,tá bem?

**Diz com a cara mais simpática que conseguiu fazer naquele momento.**

-Tudo bem, você me convenceu. Só porque não a como resistir a essa sua carinha.

**Diz ela teimosa, mas com um sorriso no rosto.**

-Não fique até tarde estudando, está bem?

-Ta,ta...(**Diz a obaa san se virando e fechando a porta)**

**Ela não gosta quando a interrompem num momento importante de estudo e parece que esse era um deles.**

Agora vou pro meu quarto, tomar um banho relaxante.

Terminei de colocar meu pijama e sequei o cabelo, vou pra sala assistir tv e esperar a okaa san pra jantar. Acontece que em milhões de canais, não tinha nenhum que me interessou. Acho que estou com fome demais para prestar atenção em alguma coisa. Minha barriga ta roncando de fomee!

**Diz ela esparramada no sofá e com cara de tédio e fome. Então a porta abre e uma mulher de cabelos loiros que vinham até os ombros, olhos castanho escuro e pele branca chega à casa.**

-Konban wa!

E finalmente a haha san, Tomoe Yoko! Ela é um amor de pessoa, um pouco na dela. As vezes ela consegue ser mais desajeitada e distraída que eu,mas no trabalho ela vira uma outra pessoa. Confiante, equilibrada e firme. Mas sempre foi uma pessoa tímida tanto no trabalho quanto em casa. Eu, ela e a sobo san somos muito parecidas. Eu sou um pouco baixinha, pele branca, cabelo castanho escuro, liso e comprido e olhos também castanhos. Haha sa é mais alta que eu e sobo san e a obaa san mais alta que eu. Só que o cabelo da sobo san é grisalho e o da haha san é mais escuro que o meu. Mas fora isso é tudo muito parecido. Enfim...sou uma garota de aparência muito normal e magra,nada de atraente. Não sou de chamar atenção. Fico feliz porque assim no colégio não gosto de chamar a atenção.

**Ayumi ergue-se num pulo e sai correndo para abraçar a okaa san.**

- Okaeri nassai haha! Como foi o dia?

-Cansativo mais o mesmo de sempre.(**Diz com um sorriso amável)**

-Que bom que chegou senhora Yoko! Acabei de fazer o jantar do jeito que gosta.(**Takamura aparece do nada. Elas sentam-se a mesa para jantar)**

-Itadakimasu!

**Dizem as duas. E começam a jantar. Enquanto conversavam sobre coisas corriqueiras do dia-a-dia Takamura fica observando as duas em pé, perto da mesa de jantar. Ele adora quando as duas se juntam e batem papo felizes, mas também principalmente porque elas estavam deliciando a janta.**

*Elas nunca tem tempo para se verem, por isso este é um momento muito especial para as duas. Fico encantado quando vejo uma cena dessas!*

**Ele não percebe mais estava tão empolgado em seus pensamentos que elas comentam da comida com ele. Mas quando olham vêem que ele permanece como uma estatua com uma cara de plena satisfação e de sonho realizado. Quando ele volta a si se assusta vendo que elas olhavam para ele assustadas e confusas.**

-Vou ver se a sobremesa está no ponto!

**E sai de fininho dando um sorriso para esconder a expressão desconcertada. Então elas levantam da mesa satisfeitas do jantar. E dizem as duas:**

-Gochiso sama!

-Oyasuminasai haha san!

-Oyasuminasai ojoo san!(**Yoko beija sua ojoo san, em seguida as duas se retiram para seus quartos)**

Agora que terminei de comer vou ligar para alguém pra saber se tem alguma tarefa para fazer. Depois de saber que infelizmente tenho tarefa para fazer, lá vou eu sentar na minha mesa e estudar. Porque os professores tem mania de mandar tarefas de casa justo nos primeiros dias de aula? E eles sempre dizem que é para começar no ritmo de estudos e bla bla bla! O pior é que não consigo terminar a tarefa porque meus pensamentos me levam aquela casa estranha e...Uaaah!

**Interrompe os pensamentos bocejando de sono e balança a cabeça pra tirar aqueles pensamentos e o sono. Só que, sem perceber acaba dormindo com a cabeça em cima dos livros.**

Antes de lerem as traduções das palavras em japonês quero fazer um pedido para você leitor. Onegai –por favor-, você que acabou de ler esse capitulo ou que vai ler os próximos não deixe de colocar uma review –comentário sobre o que achou do capitulo- nessa fic. Mesmo que seja criticando algo do capitulo ou apenas deixando uma review com cinco palavras ou algo do tipo. Vocês não tem idéia de como é importante para um autor de fics receber reviews. Se você deixar uma review nesse capitulo ficarei muito feliz e grata, assim como terei motivação para postar mais um capitulo o mais rápido possível. *0* Obrigada por terem lido esse capitulo e espero que tenham gostado. ^^

Tradução das palavras em japonês:

-tadaima:cheguei

-okaeri:bem vindo

-sobo san:minha avó ou vovó

-domo arigato gozaimashita:muitíssimo obrigado

-obaa san:avó

-okaa san:mãe

- konban wa:boa noite

- haha san:minha mãe ou mamãe

- itadakimasu:agradecimento antes das refeições

- gochiso sama:estou satisfeito(após as refeições)

- oyasuminasai:boa noite(ao despedir-se)

- ojoo san:minha filha ou filha

- okaeri nassai:bem vindo em casa

-shoji:é uma divisória de correr, com uma moldura feita de madeira lacada e coberta com janelas de papel de arroz para deixar a luz entrar, ainda que esteja fechada.

_**Os personagens de naruto não me pertencem nem foram criados por mim.**

**Só aproveitei alguns deles e coloquei na minha fic.**

**Mas infelizmente não fui eu que os criei. :/ _**


	2. Definição de amizade

_Fico muito feliz por você ter chegado ao segundo capitulo, isso é um bom sinal! Espero que goste desse capitulo e aproveite a leitura ^^ Bom, sobre a estrutura do texto, é a regra que falei no capitulo anterior e assim vai seguir nos próximos capítulos, que espero eu, se você continuar a ler a fic e aprovar esse capitulo. Bom, não vou ficar mais falando besteiras e arigatou por ler mais um capitulo da fic *-*_

_Beijos nena chan_

Capitulo 2

Piii Piii Piiiii!Tapft!

**Ayumi da um tapa no despertador que esta apitando. Ele acaba caindo e quebrando no chão.**

Droga! Lá se vai mais um despertador. Minha mãe vai me matar! Mas que culpa tenho se ele é irritanteee!

**Pensa, ainda em estado de sono.**

Uaaah!** Boceja enquanto está espreguiçando.**

O banheiro ta tão longeee!

**Ela levanta e com os braços moles balançando vai até o banheiro.** **Depois de se trocar vai até a cozinha e vê que seu choushoku está pronto. Quando está começando a comer Takamura chega.**

-Ohayo gozaimasuu!

**Diz segurando as mãos e com cara de felicidade, vendo que ela esta comendo sua comida que ele fez com tanto carinho para ela.**

-Ohayo gozaimasuu!

**Diz já com a boca cheia de comida, com ele ela não ligava de ser não ser educada.**

**-** Gomennasai Takamura! Esqueci de agradecer pela comida que fez. Itadakimasu!

-Doozo,meshiagare Ayumi! **Diz ele com os olhos brilhando de alegria.**

**Este momento feliz do choushoku acaba quando ela olha para o relógio da cozinha e vê que está atrasada, como sempre.**

-Meu Kami sama! Preciso correr!!

**Ela corre para pegar a mochila. **

-Mas e o choushoku ?

**Pergunta Takamura magoado por ela mal ter tocado na comida. Uma coisa que tira Takamura do sério é ver Ayumi não tocar na sua comida ou então quando é ignorado, mesmo que não seja intencional. Ele sabe que ela adora comer a comida que ele faz, por isso se a ver deixando comida ele fica magoado.**

-Não se preocupe! Vou levar o lanche que me fez e como na escola!! Itekimasu!

**Despede já fechando a porta e correndo para o colégio**.

-Esperee Ayum...

**Takamura tenta impedi-la mais já é tarde demais.**

*Espere um poucoo. O lanche que fiz é para comer no intervalo da escola e o choushoku ela deixou no prato em cima da mesa. Ela me enganou de novo!*

**Diz Takamura indignado por ter sido enganado. Isso fez com que Takamura ficasse se lamentando.**

*Será que errei em algum ingrediente da comida? Ou será que ela anda fazendo regime? Não pode serr... Ayumi nunca pensaria nisso. Ou será que não? Se for assim vai ser o fim! Não posso deixar que isso aconteça! Preciso me esforçar mais na cozinha e não deixar minha pequena Ayumi com essa tal de dietaa!!*

**Diz ele apontando para cima e numa posição desafiante para obstáculo que,é o que ele acha, surge em seu caminho. Para ele não há obstáculo que ele não possa ultrapassar. Takamura acaba tirando suas próprias conclusões por Ayumi não ter comido o choushoku. Então resolve tomar uma providencia e se empenhar mais na comida de Ayumi.**

-Nãoo fecham ainda o portão! Onegaii!

**Depois de correr muito Ayumi chega ao portão da escola e consegue entrar na escola. Ela para cansada e coloca as mãos no joelho para apoiar-se.**

-Vai começar de novo o ano chegando atrasada senhorita Tomoe?(Diz o segurança da escola)

-Gomennasai! Vou tentar não chegar mais atrasada e arigatou por sempre deixar eu entrar no portão quando ele está quase fechando!

**Diz ela fazendo reverencia em forma de desculpas.**

-Tudo bem, sei que é uma boa pessoa por isso não me importo. Tenha uma boa aula e dê o maximo de si para tirar boas notas!

-Mais uma vez arigatoou!

Bom...o resto do dia passou normalmente,só que não foi como das outras vezes. Porque não consegui parar de pensar no que aconteceu ontem. Então tomei uma decisão! Vou voltar naquela casa! Preciso saber se foi tudo imaginação minha ou se é verdade.

**Pensa ela enquanto está na aula.**

Ainda bem que acabou, as aulas estavam um tédio.

**Ayumi então sai da escola e chega à casa misteriosa.**

Epa!Quem é esse homem saindo da casa? Ainda bem que não me viu. Pelo tamanho dele não deve ser o menino que vi. Vou tentar entrar da mesma forma que entrei ontem. Se não me engano, quando a jóia que eu estava usando penetrou pela barreira fez com que fosse aberta uma passagem nela. E por isso que eu pude entrar na casa. Da mesma forma que no quarto. Quando o pente penetrou a barreira, esta se abriu e por isso consegui entrar no quarto. Agora que estou na frente do quarto não sei se entro. E se ele me matar? E se acontecer algo muito ruim? Bom...a curiosidade é maior.

**Diz ela dando de ombros. Ela joga a presilha na shoji e como antes a mesma luz aparece e a shoji se abri.**

Ué! Não tem ninguém aqui. Apesar de não conseguir enxergar quase nada, porque ta muito escuro. Vou ligar a lanterna que guardei por precaução. Pois é, que pessoa levaria na bolsa da escola uma lanterna? Essa sou eu,levo tanta coisa na minha bolsa que não da pra imaginar. Agora não me pergunte porque eu levo tudo isso,acho que é pra estar prevenida se qualquer coisa for acontecer.

Engraçado...estou movendo a lanterna pelo quarto mais não vejo ninguém aqui. Outra cosia estranha é que nesse quarto não há móvel nenhum. Só há o tatami, um futon e um pequeno armário com uma porta de correr encostado na parede de madeira fina. O lugar parece um pouco sujo e sem cuidado.

**Até que seus pensamentos são interrompidos quando duas mãos aparecem em volta do seu pescoço. Ela fica assustada e se vira com a lanterna na mão. A luz da lanterna acaba ofuscando os olhos do garoto. Ele recua com as mão na cara, incomodado com a luz e senta no canto do quarto. Ela tira a lanterna que está na direção dos olhos dele e o olha assustada. Ele tira as mãos do rosto e vê a expressão no rosto dela. Incomodado com isso, vira o rosto de lado para não olhar para ela. Ela então se aproxima dele.**

-Me desculpe, não queria ter colocado a lanterna na sua cara.

**Ele imediatamente olha para ela. E como da outra vez, segura as duas mão delas com uma de suas mãos e com a mão livre segura com força a cabeça dela.**

-Eu sabia! Você veio lutar comigo, não é? (**Diz ele furioso)**

-Não! De jeito nenhum! Vim aqui só porque estou curiosa.

-Curiosa? (**Pergunta sem entender)**

-Sim, queria saber se você é mesmo real ou não. Não vim aqui te machucar.

**Ele não se move e fica sem saber o que fazer, mas percebe que ela está sendo sincera.**

-Porque usa essas algemas? (**Pergunta inocentemente**)

-Para não fugir e acabar ferindo alguém.

-Ahh... (**Fica triste por ele,mas não entende porque ele disse isso**)

-Você por acaso vai me ferir?

-Normalmente só ataco alguém que vem lutar comigo ou se é a minha tarefa. Mas como você disse que não veio aqui para lutar, então não preciso fazer isso. Na verdade não sei o que fazer, nunca passei por uma situação assim antes. (**Diz ele ainda incomodado com aquela situação**)

**Ela fica sem palavras e assustada, não pensava que a vida dele fosse assim.**

-Eu sei que esta com medo de mim. (**Diz ele friamente**)

-Não, só fiquei assustada com o que me disse e antes quando cheguei. Foi porque você me surpreendeu aparecendo do nada.

**Ele fica surpreso por ela não ficar assustada por ele dizer que é agressivo com as pessoas**.

-Meu nome é Ayumi Tomoe! E o seu? (**Ela pergunta curiosamente alegre**)

-Gaara.

-Só Gaara? Não tem sobrenome? (**Pergunta surpresa**)

-Não que eu saiba. (**Responde sério**)

**Ela resolve mudar de assunto.**

-Incomoda? (**Ela pergunta olhando para as algemas**)

-Me acostumei com elas. (**Diz ele sério**)

**Ele fica confuso com a conversa e afasta ela com os braços, irritado.**

-O que quer afinal? Se não quer lutar ou algo do tipo não tem porque está aqui! (**Diz ele com um olhar penetrante e a expressão fria**)

-Eu sei que eu tinha dito que não viria mais aqui, mas como não foi uma promessa então vim de novo. Mas agora sei que não foi por curiosidade. Mas porque quero te ajudar.

**Ele congela a expressão surpreso e confuso ao mesmo tempo.**

*O que essa garota quer? Será que ela não entende que não tem como me ajudar. Ninguém pode me ajudar.*

-Porque? (**Pergunta sério**)

-Imaginei que deve ser triste ficar nesse lugar, deve se sentir muito só.

**Ele não diz nada, somente olha para baixo.**

-Mora mais alguém com você? Algum homem talvez?

-Sim, ele toma conta de mim desde que eu era pequeno.

-Ele é da sua família?

-Eu não tenho família! (**Diz ele levantando a voz chateado**)

- Gomen, não foi minha intenção. (**Diz ela triste**)

Ele é a única pessoa que conhece ou tem mais alguém? Algum amigo?

-Amigo? O que é isso? (**Pergunta ele desentendido**)

**Ela fica espantada com a pergunta**.

-Amigo é uma pessoa que sempre acompanha você, seja nos momentos ruins ou nos bons. Que sempre te ajuda e te repreende em algumas coisas para o bem do amigo. E que sempre tenta te alegrar e te consolar no momentos ruins.

-Eu nunca tive ninguém só o Baki. (**Diz ele triste mas sério**)

-Então está resolvido, serei sua primeira amiga então! Posso? (**Diz ela sorrindo simpática**)

-Como você quer ser amiga de um monstro como eu? (**Diz ele com o olhar triste e a raiva estampada no rosto**)

-Não é verdade, não vejo um monstro em você. E vai ser um prazer para mim ser amiga sua. (**Diz com um enorme sorriso**)

**Ele fica um pouco abalado com o que ela diz e apenas responde que sim com a cabeça. Ela fica radiante de alegria e ele faz cara de confuso.**

*Por quê? Porque ela não tem medo ou raiva de mim? Porque quer ser minha amiga? Nada de bom ela teria, em ser minha amiga.*

-Porque você nunca conheceu ninguém?

-Porque nunca sai dessa casa.

-Por quê?

-Só saiu com o Baki para pegar coisas, mas não sei onde ficam.

**Agora é ela que faz cara de confusa.**

**-**Como assim**?**

-Quando saiu daqui fico com os olhos vendados. Baki me guia até um carro e só quando estou dentro do local indicado que posso tirar as vendas. E antes de sair do local coloco as vendas de volta e volto pra casa no mesmo carro. (**Responde bastante sério**)

-Hum...o que exatamente você vai pegar nesses locais? (**Pergunta desconfiada**)

-Me siga.

**Ele a leva para um quarto no meio do corredor e faz um movimento com as mãos e a barreira que estava protegendo o quarto some e a porta abre. Mesmo no escuro os objetos brilham e ela percebe que são tesouros e objetos valiosos.** **Ela fica chocada olhando para aqueles objetos.**

-Você sabe que o que está fazendo é roubo? (**Pergunta chateada**)

-Roubo? O que isso quer dizer?

**Ela fica espantada que ele não sabia de tantas coisas, mas sabe que ele esta falando honestamente.**

-É quando alguém pega algo que pertence a uma outra pessoa, mas sem que a pessoa saiba ou autorize.

-Baki me disse que são objetos que ele vende a clientes deles.

-Ele está te enganando! Ele colocou uma venda em você para que não visse que o que está fazendo é errado. E também pra que não suspeitasse e fizesse perguntas.

-Como pode dizer com tanta certeza, se nem o conhece? (**Diz ele pondo ela a prova**)

-Como pode defender ele, se ele nunca o deixou sair de casa, conhecer alguém,não explica nada e não o deixa viver?

-Ele me disse que não queria que eu fosse corrompido pelo mundo, porque sou diferente dos outros. (**Responde um pouco inseguro**)

-Se ele quer tanto o seu bem assim, por acaso ele te trata com carinho? (**Pergunta desafiando-o**)

-Carinho...?

**Ela percebe que ele mais uma vez não sabe o que isso significa. **

-É um sentimento que a pessoa que tem por outra. Ela não a machuca, só quer o bem para com a outra, cuida e faz o possível para a outra pessoa estar bem.

**Ele apenas olha para o chão e diz que nunca reparou nisso em relação ao Baki. Só que, sua cabeça começa a latejar de dor e ele grita para ela:**

-Você está me deixando confuso, saia daqui! (**Diz ele já quase sem controle sobre o que dizia**)

**Ela se assusta com a reação dele e começa a sair preocupada do quarto, então ele fecha a shoji com força atrás dela. Seu corpo treme com a batida forte da porta.**

Nossa...acho que não devia ter feito tantas perguntas para ele. Não queria ter deixado ele assim.

**Pensa ela triste sobre esse ultimo acontecimento. Então ela volta cabisbaixa para casa.**

**-**Tadaima. (**Diz ela sem muito animo**)

-Ora, mas se não é minha otooto san!

**O desanimo de Ayumi num instante desaparece e ela sai correndo feliz em direção do onii san para abraçá-lo**.

-Onii sann! Doo desu kA?

-Okaeri nassai otooto san. Genki desu arigato!

Esse ai é meu onii san sumido, Harima Tomoe. Ele tem 17 anos e está no 3-S. Ele é um exemplo de aluno pra sala dele, sempre tira notas boas e é o melhor ninja do colégio. Ele é bem popular e as garotas fazem tudo por ele. E eu sou o oposto dele. As pessoas só me conhecem lá por causa dele, chegam até a duvidar se sou irmã dele se não fosse a nossa semelhante aparecia física. Apesar de toda essa fama, ele sempre foi um bom onii san comigo. Sempre me tratou bem, mesmo quando da umas sumidas de casa para ficar treinando. Ele tem cabelos de um azul escuro quase preto, olhos azuis, de pele branca como a minha e é maior que eu. Ele puxou ao meu lado do meu pai.

-Não se machucou hoje não foi? (**Pergunta ele com cara de preocupação**)

-Nãoo, hoje não. As vezes você se preocupa demais comigo. (**Diz ela com cara de emburrada**)

-Não é verdade, que culpa tenho se você é uma desastrada?

-Já faz algum tempo que não tenho um ferimento ou derrubo algo.

-Como não? Ontem mesmo a okaa san disse que você quase que derrubou seu prato de sopa em cima do Takamura. Sorte que ele já está acostumado e graça a seus desastres ele agora tem reflexos rápidos o bastantes de fugir disso.

-Calunia! Só aconteceu ontem. (**Diz ela balançando o dedo indicador na direção dele e com a outra mão na cintura, indignada com a acusação do onii san**)

-Ah não? Pois bem, na semana passada você, quase foi atropelada por um carro, um cachorro saiu correndo para te morder, quase foi assaltada se não fosse por mim para te proteger, derrubou o açúc...

-Tudo bem! Já entendi! (**Responde chateada**)

Esse é meu outro lado do meu onii san. Ele as vezes pode ser bastante irritante. Tem vezes que brigamos que a coisa fica feia. Mas sempre no final acabamos nos entendendo, mesmo que isso leve um bom tempo.

-Eu sei que não posso estar sempre com você para proteger minha otooto san

comilona, mas sempre que posso estarei aqui para isso. (**Diz ele amavelmente**)

-Porque ontem não te vi em casa quando cheguei?

-Porque fiquei treinando até tarde. E quando cheguei você e okaa san já estava dormindo, só Takamura estava acordado vendo TV.

**Ayumi coça o olho com uma das mão e boceja sonolenta.**

-Vou dormi onii san. Oyasuminasaii!! (**Se despede dando um beijinho na bochecha de Harima**)

-Oyasuminasaii!

**Ele não consegue retribuir o beijo, porque a essa hora ela já esta subindo as escadas para o quarto. Então com um sorriso no rosto da um tchauzinho para ela com uma das mãos.**

*Não sei o porque, mas acho que ela está me escondendo algo. O que anda aprontando dessa vez, heim oto san?*

**Pensa ele indo em direção do quarto para dormir.**

**Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e obrigada por ter lido até aqui ^^ E não esqueça de deixar uma review dizendo o que achou desse capitulo, dê esse presente para a autora aqui ficar muy feliz! õ/**

Tradução das palavras em japonês:

-_Choushoku_:café-da-manhã

-_Ohayo gozaimasu_:bom dia

-_Gomennasai_:desculpe-me

-_Doozo,meshiagare_:sirva-se

-_Itadakimasu_:obrigada pela refeição(antes de comer)

-_Itekimasu_:estou saindo

-_Onegai_:por favor

-_Arigato_:obrigado

-_Shoji_: uma divisória de correr, com uma moldura feita de madeira lacada e coberta com janelas de papel de arroz para deixar a luz entrar, ainda que esteja fechada.

-_Tatami_: são esteiras feitas de uma camada inferior de palha com cerca de 5 cm de espessura, tendo a superfície coberta com uma folha de junco entrançado.

-_Futon_: são edredons para dormir colocados no chão do cômodo.

-_Tadaima_:cheguei

-_otooto san_:irmão mais novo

-_onii san_:irmão mais velho

-_anii san_:meu irmão mais velho

-_Doo desu ka_:como vai

-_Okaeri nassai:_ bem vindo em casa

-_Genki desu_:estou bem

-_okaa san_:mãe ou mamãe

-_Oyasuminasai_:boa noite(ao despedir-se)


	3. Proposta de vida

_Yô de novo pessoas!_

_Ahh! Estou muito feliz mesmo, porque você querida pessoa chegou até o capitulo 3! –autora comemora dançando- Isso quer dizer que essa fic não foi feita em vão, que você deve estar gostando da história, suponho eu. Fio muito agradecida se você está acompanhando a fic, ainda mais se você deixou uma review ou mais de uma, ai fico mega agradecida. Não se preocupem que retribuirei postando os próximos capítulos mais rápidos e tentarei deixa-los cada vez mais divertidos ^^ Arigatou mais uma vez._

_Beijos nena chan_

**Capitulo 3**

Eu não agüento mais, minha ansiedade é maior do que meu senso de segurança. Eu sei que ele parece perigoso e tudo o mais, mas de alguma forma ele tem algo que me fascina. Não sei bem o que é, talvez a eterna tranqüilidade que ele passa em mim. **Der repente uma idéia lhe surge na cabeça.**

É isso! Já sei o que fazer, mas acho que ele não vai aceitar. Não custa nada tentar. Só que antes vou passar em um lugar. Diz ela saindo correndo com uma empolgação acima do normal.

**Ela entra na casa abandonada (que agora como ela chama de casa do Gaara) da mesma forma que das outras vezes, com a presilha do cabelo. Mas antes verifica se o homem (Baki) está em casa. E dessa vez ela tem cuidado quando usa a lanterna, para não cegar o Gaara. E na outra mão segura uma sacola.**

**Só que para sua surpresa a porta já esta aberta. Que estranho! Será que ele foi embora? Então uma voz surge do canto do quarto escuro****.**

-Você é bem teimosa**. (Diz ele calmo e sereno)**

**- **Ohayo gozaimasuu!**(Diz ela com um grande sorriso) Ela senta-se ao lado dele no tatame e tira um pedaço de bolo da sacola. Ele fica surpreso e faz uma cara de desentendido.**

**-**O que é isso?

**-**É um bolo de morango, meu preferido!**(Porque será que não estou surpresa com o que ele perguntou?) Pensa ela olhando para o lado com os olhos semicerrados.**

**-**Nunca comi. **(Diz ele normalmente)**

**Ela fica em estado de choque e boquiaberta. Mesmo já imaginando isso dele.**

**-**Não sabe o que está perdendo, eu a-m-o doces! (**Ela fala feliz com os olhos fechados e fazendo um movimento sincronizado para baixo com as mãos**) **Ela continua dizendo:**

**-**Eu trouxe para comermos, prove um pouco.

**Ele prova o bolo e no mesmo instante seus olhos arregalam de prazer (**tadinho, tava na cara que ele nunca comeu um doce**), mas ele volta a sua cara de sério tentando disfarçar a cara que fez antes**. **Ela percebe que ele gosta e fica feliz.**

**-**Gomennasai por ontem. Eu não devia ter me intrometido na sua vida daquele jeito. (**Diz ela sentindo remorso)**

**-**Tudo bem. Eu pensei no que você me disse antes e acho que pode estar certa.

**-**Como assim?

**-**Eu não me lembro de o Baki ter sido "carinhoso" como você disse.

**-**Hum... **(Responde pensativa)**

**-**Só que ele é a única pessoa que cuidou de mim e que me aturou, mesmo eu sendo desse jeito. **(Ele fala pegando a ponta da blusa com as mãos e olhando para si com desprezo)**

**-**Isso não é motivo para você deixar ele te tratar como ele bem entender.

**-**O que quer dizer com isso?

**-**A única coisa que ele fez, me corrija se eu estiver errada, é lhe trazer comida e te dar um teto. Isso porque quer que você faça algo em troca, que é roubar por ele. **Ele começa a cair em si e analisa o que ela esta dizendo.**

**-**De qualquer jeito, eu não posso sair daqui.(**Diz frio e sério**)

**-**Por quê?

**-**Porque acha que estou algemado assim? Eu tenho um instinto assassino. Não posso ficar perto dos outros.

-Explique-me melhor.** (Diz ainda sem entender muito o que ele esta querendo dizer)**

**-**Desde pequeno eu fui treinado pela arte ninja. Para abater meus oponentes nas lutas. Sempre fui alimentado por esse sentimento de ódio e matança. Não importa quem fosse eu tenho que eliminar, porque aprendi que todos são meus oponentes de luta.

**Ela fica indignada com aquilo que ele diz e apenas fala:**

**-**Continue...

**-**As algemas são para me conter, para que eu não avance nos outros e os fica espantada e coloca uma das mãos tampando a boca.** Ele apenas abaixa a cabeça e diz sério:**

**-**Estou acostumado com essa reação, todos me olham como se eu fosse...uma criatura estranha,como um monstro mesmo.

**-**Não é por isso que fiz essa cara, eu não o vejo dessa forma que você disse. Ao contrario dessas pessoas eu enxergo o seu interior. **Ele fica meio constrangido e sem saber o que dizer. E ela pergunta:**

**-**Alguém mais te viu, fora o Baki?

**-**Ninguém, meus oponentes só me viam com uma mascara no rosto. Por isso, não sabem como é meu rosto. As pessoas que conseguiram ver meu rosto sem querer, reagiram com medo de mim e se afastavam. Elas me chamavam de bakemono. **(Comenta magoado) Ela fica triste por ele e resolve mudar de assunto.**

**-**Que oponentes são esses que você diz?

**-**O Baki me inscreveu em competições para saber quem é o mais forte. E nessas lutas o que vale é ficar vivo.

**-**Onde é esse lugar? **(Pergunta ela para esconder a revolta que toma conta dela por saber dessas atrocidades em que ele é submetido a fazer)**

**-**Em um grande galpão abandonado, onde funcionava uma industria. Os treinadores levam seus "aprendizes" para lutarem entre si.

**-E qual o prêmio?**

**-**Dinheiro vivo, mas o Baki que fica com ele. Diz ele que é para administra para o meu futuro. **Ela fica indignada com tudo aquilo e explode dizendo:**

**-**As pessoas não podem ser tratadas assim! Isso é desumano! Não são animais! Ninguém é seu dono para te tratar dessa maneira. Entenda uma coisa Gaara, o único que é seu dono é você mesmo. **(Diz séria e em alto tom para que ele entendesse bem)**

**Ele fica meio mexido com as palavras dela e apenas diz:**

**- **Entenda Ayumi, eu sempre fui tratado assim. Agora não há como reverter isso. Eu não posso sair daqui. A única forma de eu me controlar é através das algemas e as vezes até tenho que fazer momentos de meditação para me acalmar. Meu destino é ficar só e preso, para sempre. **(Diz ele controlado, mas bastante sério)**

**-**Não! Você pode decidir que caminho tomar Gaara, você que vai saber qual seu destino ou não. Sempre a uma maneira para tudo. Se você quiser, pode se libertar dessa prisão**. (Diz ela tentando ser gentil)**

**-**Eu só me controlei e não te matei, porque algo no seu olhar me impediu. E quando você disse que não veio aqui para lutar comigo nem nada parecido. Me deixou confuso,sem saber como reagir. Percebi que você é diferente dos outros que me deparei.

**-**É porque sou sua amiga! Por isso eu vou te ajudar a sair dessa. **(Diz esbanjando um sorriso simpático)**

**-**Não tem jeito, a minha existência é lutar, a sede de ódio e roubar. (**Diz com um brilho de raiva nos olhos**)

**-**Eu vivo nesse mundo violento sem precisar disso, sei que você também pode. É só tentar. Deixe eu te ajudar, onegai!

**-**Como?

**-**Como se você não viveu fora, não pode dizer se consegue ou não viver do lado de fora. Só experimentando os momentos que surgem para saber como lidar com eles. A vida tem tantas coisas a oferecer que você vai acabar esquecendo-se de matar e roubar. Para a surpresa dos dois, eles ouvem um barulho na casa.

**-**Ele está aqui, esconda-se rápido! **(Grita ele alerta)**

**Mas a shoji é aberta e um homem com um pano branco envolto na cabeça terminando no pescoço e um pedaço caído cobrindo o olho esquerdo. No canto do rosto amostra dois traços vermelho destacam-se. Seu rosto demonstra frieza e indiferença.**

**-**De novo a dor de cabeça Gaara?

**-**Sim, mas não é de sua conta. **(Mente descaradamente e discretamente tenta procurar Ayumi com o olhar, mas não a encontra)**

**-**Rum! Tome a comida bakemono.

**Baki joga uma sacola, fazendo a comida (de péssima aparência) cair no tatami.**

**-**Vejo que está de bom humor hoje. Sorte a sua que sou um homem compreensivo e te dou abrigo. Se não estaria largado na rua. Por isso, não tente uma de engraçadinho comigo, ouviu?

**-**Você não tem mesmo medo da morte, não é Baki? **(Ameaça Gaara com uma voz de estremecer qualquer um e um sorriso demoníaco)**

*Se Ayumi não estivesse aqui ele iria ver só.*

**Baki ergue uma das sobrancelhas e um frio percorre sua espinha da coluna. Sem dizer nada ele retira-se e vai para o banheiro tomar banho. Gaara procura Ayumi pelo quarto até que a encontra toda encolhida em cima do armário.**

*Como ela chegou até ai?* **Pergunta-se curioso.**

**-**Já vou descer ai!

**-**Não eu a ajud... **E antes que ele possa fazer qualquer movimento para ajudá-la ela com um movimento desengonçado e atrapalhado tenta descer do armário. Mas acaba despencando no chão como uma panqueca. Sorte que a queda não é ruidosa.**

**-**Eu e-estou be-bem**! (Diz isso ainda caída no tatami, apontando e fazendo circulos com dedo indicador para cima)**

**-**Tem certeza? (**Pergunta preocupado)**

**Ela levanta-se meio sem jeito e responde que sim com a cabeça. Só que quando ela olha para ele, ela percebe algo que não tinha notado antes. Quando ela se levanta que olha para ele, vê que em uma brecha da janela do quarto, saia um pequeno feixe de luz do sol. Esse feixe ilumina o corpo do Gaara e mostra como ele realmente é.**

Nossa! Eu fiquei tão preocupada com ele que acabei me esquecendo que eu ainda não tinha visto seu rosto. O cabelo vermelho como fogo incandescente e sua pele branca como a neve da montanha. E olhos verdes como o mar turbulento. Tão frios que poderiam congelar o inferno. Espere ai! É ele! O menino do meu sonho! Certeza que é ele, mas o que ele estava fazendo no meu sonho? E mais ainda, como eu sabia como ele é antes de vê-lo? Que medoo! Diz ela tremendo um pouco em meio aos pensamentos.

**-**Algum problema? (**Pergunta ele vendo ela com uma cara estranha**)

**-**Nãoo! Problema nenhum! Imagina! Porque iria ter algum problema? He He He...hee.** (Ela tenta dar uma risadinha para disfarçar oq eu acaba de descobrir, mas foi em vão)**

*Porque ela esta agindo estranho der repente? Será que está nervosa porque o Baki está aqui?*

**Ela olha para a porta para ver se o individuo não saiu ainda.**

Ainda bem que quando cheguei fechei a shoji, acho que o tal do Baki não ia gostar de saber que ela estava aberta. E acho que o Gaara percebeu que eu guardei o bolo na minha bolsa junto com a lanterna, isso também seria um problema se fosse visto.

**-**Melhor você ir, antes que ele saia do banho e te descubra aqui. **(Diz isso para acalmá-la)**

**-**Está certo, mas quero dizer uma coisa antes de sair. **(Diz quase sussurrando para ele) E ela continua:**

**-**Se você não quer mais viver assim, e quer descobrir um outro jeito de viver. Eu posso te dar um motivo para sua existência. (**Diz confiante)**

**-**E qual seria?

**-**A amizade. **(E abre um sorriso) Ele fica hesitante antes de responder e ela diz:**

**-**Eu posso te tirar daqui e te ajudar, não precisa responder agora pode ser amanha.

**-**Responderei amanha então. **(Concorda ainda olhando para ver se Baki saiu do banho)**

**Ela então da um tchauzinho e sai em silêncio cuidadosamente para não tropeçar em nada. Por um milagre ela consegue não fazer barulho e sair da casa. **Eu realmente sou louca, mesmo percebendo o quão perigoso ele é eu ainda tento ficar perto dele e aquele sonho.... **Ayumi reflete em direção a sua casa.** **Enquanto isso Gaara fazia o mesmo em pé no sue quarto. **

*Eu não compreendo, como ela queria ser "amiga" de um bakemono feito eu? O que ela ganharia com isso? Estou estranhando. Toda vez que as pessoas olham para mim eu enxergo desprezo, ódio e medo em seus olhares, mas ela é diferente, parece que ela uma espécie de carinho e amizade em seus gestos. Não entendo por que ela queria que eu fosse morar com ela, claro que isso ia dar merda, eu não consigo aturar o Baki imagine pessoas que nunca convivi. Isso será problemático. *

**-**Oi bakemono, vejo que seu humor não melhorou, devia estar feliz por ter um teto e comida. (**Diz o homem sério mostrando-se superior**)

**-**Baki, primeiro me chama de bakemono que eu te mato **(Gaara ameaça Baki que sente aquele frio na espinha ) **e segundo se você me irritar muito um certo alguém vai querer aparecer.

**Ao ouvir isso Baki dá alguns passos para trás e engole a seco.**

**-**Huhuhu. Parece que o monstrinho esta se achando. **(Baki diz sarcasticamente ) **

**-**Sabaku no kiu.** (Gaara movimenta as mãos sincronicamente e quando tais palavras, uma enorme quantidade de areia acumula-se até o pescoço de Baki)**

**-**Eu te disse, eu se fosse você pedia desculpas**. (Gaara ameaça mais uma vez com uam voz profunda e fria como a neve) **

**-**Desculpa-a... (**Baki desculpasse com a voz quase inaudível com grãos de areia já adentrando pela sua boca e o deixando sem respiração) **

Gomen leitores, mas a tradução desse capitulo seria meio inútil, porque quase não coloquei palavras em japonês. Mas vou ajeitar ele colocando mais palavras, ai coloco a tradução mais tarde. Bom, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e nem preciso dizer o quão feliz ficarei em receber reviews nesse capitulo. Se você já deixou uma review nos capítulos anteriores e não quiser colocar nesse eu vou entender ^^ Já estarei muito feliz se tiver deixado alguma review nos capítulos anteriores ou resolver colocar uma nos próximos, mesmo que seja criticando.


	4. Novo lar

_Konnichwa querido leitores!_

_Espero que estejam curtindo meus capítulos e aqui está mais um capitulo feito com muito esforço e dedicação. Boa leitura . Ah! E gomen por insistir tanto nas reviews, mas é que vocês não tem noção de como é importante. Mesmo as criticas, sempre são bem vindas! E mesmo as reviews curtinhas, todas são bem vindas \o/_

_Beijos nena chan _

Capitulo 4

Droga! A aula acabou mais tarde, porque aquela professora não parava de falar! Mas como fala! Parece uma matraca! E ainda era de física, ô matéria chata viu! Agora to atrasada pra me encontrar com ele.

**Reclama Ayumi enquanto corria apressada em direção a casa do Gaara. Ela acaba tropeçando numa pedra e rala à perna.** Ai! Porque só acontece comigo? Podia acontecer em qualquer hora, mas nãoo! Foi justo agora pra me atrasar mais. Mas isso não vai me impedir.

**Pelo jeito ela ainda está de tpm. Não se importou com os arranhões, porque já estava acostumada em tropeçar e cair nas coisas. Então nem sentia mais dor quando se machucava. Ela entra no quintal da casa e se abaixa para olhar pela brecha da janela quebrada se o tal do Baki está lá.**

Que bom! Ele não está! Essa presilha está servindo mais do que eu esperava, mas porque será que ela consegue abrir barreiras? E eu que ia usar ela só no primeiro dia de aula (porque sobo san pediu), acabei usando mais do devia. Ainda me lembro da sobo san dizendo:

**-momento de netinha e obaa san-**

-Não esqueça de levar sua jóia da sorte! (**Enfatiza balançando o dedo indicador na cara da neta)**

-Porque esta presilha me daria sorte okaa san? (**Fala Ayumi sem acreditar no que a obaa san disse e chateada porque está atrasada)**

-Você foi abençoada pelos kamis com está jóia sagrada! (**Diz a avó em tom de sacerdotisa, como estivesse contando uma história)**

-Tá bem obaa san, você dormiu bem ontem? **(Pergunta a neta desconfiando que a avó esteja com sono e dizendo coisas sem nexo)**

-Escute o que digoo, está jóia ainda vai lhe ajudar muito! (**Agora ela está levantando as mãos para o alto como se estivesse mostrando que a presilha viesse dos céus**)

-Tenho que ir obaa san! E trate de dormir, ouviu? Itekimasu!

(Fala Ayumi com pressa e beijando a testa da obaa san)

-E tem mais uma coisa... (**Adverte a obaa san**)

Mas antes que ela pudesse completar a frase Ayumi já estava correndo que nem uma desesperada pela rua para chegar no colégio.

**Takamura chega nessa hora e pergunta:**

-A senhora está falando com quem Tomoe Yoko? (**pergunta com uma gota na cabeça e um sorriso no rosto)**

-O que tem para comer? (**pergunta ela distraída já esquecida o que ia falar pra netinha**)

**Takamura da pulos de felicidade e vai fazer um prato para ela,afinal não é todo dia que ela pede para ele fazer algo para ela comer. Na maioria pede para o chef (cozinheiro) fazer.**

**-fim do memento netinha e obaa san-**

**Então ela acaba se tocando que estava viajando na maionese e esquecendo o seu objetivo lá. Ela ficou tão imersa nos pensamentos que ia esquecendo o que veio fazer lá (o que não é novidade para ela,ficar viajando e esquecer das coisas). **Foco Ayumi! Foco! **A shoji é aberta e ela procura com a já conhecida lanterna por ele. Então ela vê que ele está sentando no canto do quarto a esperando.** Nossa! Como ele sabia que eu estava aqui? Será que ele ler mentes? Eu ouvi algo sobre isso na aula de treinamento. Mas não lembro agora. **Quando ele percebe que ela está olhando para ele,fica um pouco envergonhado. O que é quase imperceptível.**

**-** Ohayo gozaimasuu!(**Diz ela sorrindo**)

-Porque toda vez que me vê diz ohayo gozaimasuu? (**Pergunta confuso**)

-É costume as pessoas , por educação, cumprimentarem quando vêem outras pessoas e as desejam um bom dia.

-Hum...(**Diz pensativo**)

-Aqui está!

**Ela mostra para ele um pequeno doce que tirou de sua mochila e coloca na palma da mão dele. Gaara pisca os olhos e faz cara de confuso, prova o doce e pela sua cara de satisfação ele gosta..**

-O que achou? (**Pergunta curiosamente feliz**)

-Melhor que o outro. (**Responde dando um leve sorrisinho**)

**Ela fica vermelha pelo sorrisinho dele e tenta disfarçar**.

-Como assim? Não exagere também, melhor que o delicioso, maravilhoso, super, incomparável, saboroso, melhor bolo de morangoo que existe na face da terra? Impossíveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel! Eu sei que esse doce é muito bom, realmente, mas não se compara ao BOLO DE MORANGO! (**Ela diz com o roso de lado apoiado nas duas mãos juntas e com a cara mais feliz e com os olhos mais brilhantes que alguém poderia fazer)**

-Me fale mais sobre esses tais...é...como você diz?

-Doces! Pra mim é um prazer falar disso!

**Pobre Gaara, ele foi justamente pedir para ela falar sobre uma das coisas que ela mais gosta. E quando ela se empolga não há que a pare. Ela começa falando sobre todos os tipos de doces, até de doces que você nunca ia imaginar na vida que existe ela conhece. Não tem como descrever a felicidade que ela sente quando fala nisso. Por incrível que pareça ele a ouve atentamente, palavra por palavra com as mãos no queixo apoiando a cabeça. Ele sente curiosidade por que nunca tinha ouvido falar de doces antes e também respeita a empolgação dela quando fala sobre isso, ele nunca tinha visto alguém ficar tão feliz por algo tão simples. Não é pelo fato de ele querer saber sobre doces que ele fez aquela pergunta. Mas sim para ela compartilhar as alegrias dela com ele e também para saber mais um pouco sobre os gostos dela. Ayumi percebe que mais uma vez se distraiu e ainda não soube da resposta dele.**

-Você pensou no que eu te disse ontem? (**Pergunta agora com ar sério**)

-Sim...eu quero tentar,vou com você. (**Fala sem jeito)**

-Já sei o que vamos fazer. Você tem certeza que aceita abrir mão de tudo e morar comigo?

*Eu não vou perder nada saindo deste maldito lugar. Vai ser um alivio ficar longe daquele idiota. E a Ayumi ela me traz uma sensação de paz, tranqüilidade que nunca senti antes. *

-Eu não vou atrapalhar sua vida? (**Pergunta sério, mas com olhar profundo e triste**)

-Lógico que não! De onde você tira essas idéias absurdas? Vamos antes que o Baki chegue! (**Diz ela alertando-o e contendo o entusiasmo**)

**Ele afirma balançando a cabeça.**

-Você tem algo que queira levar?

-Não quero levar nada deste lugar. (Diz **com a expressão fria**)

-Tudo bem, vamos rápido!

___Quando os dois estão em frente a casa um garoto esbarra acidentalmente em Gaara ._

**  
**-___Gomennasai. _(Gaara desculpa-se pensando que ele que havia esbarrado no menino)

-**Nem vem com desculpa, seu fósforo! Parece um retardado! Baka**!(O menino insulta com cara de peste).

___Nesse momento os olhos de Gaara tomam uma tendência animal. Uma fina areia sai de sua cabaça e começa a tomar vida. O garoto já esta com uma poça amarela a sua volta, mas Gaara não satisfeito lança-lhe um olhar assassino. O garoto quase tem um AVC. Eu já estava com medo do que poderia acontecer, então coloquei delicadamente a mão no ombro dele._

-___Calma_. (Ela diz ternamente para tranqüilizá-lo)

**A areia que acabará de sair da cabaça há alguns segundos e rodeará o menino paralisado de medo volta sorrateira para a cabaça. O menino de tanto medo acaba fazendo xixi nas calças e sai correndo que nem gazela desenfreada e sem senso. As córneas de Gaara que antes vermelhas passaram para um branco suave. Seu corpo que antes tremia involuntariamente pela raiva que o tomava, agora está tranqüilo. **

**-**Gomennasai Ayumi.** (Ele diz com a cabeça baixa e sentindo-se culpado)**

-Não se preocupe Gaara eu estou aqui agora, estou do seu lado e não deixarei que nada de mal aconteça.** (Ela abre um sorriso gentil para abrandá-lo)**

***** Novamente não acredito que essa garota queira ficar perto de um mim,se eu não me controlar posso machucá-la ou pior... matá-la (Ao pensar nisso o abominável monstro em seu corpo se remexe), mas eu tenho medo ,medo de perde a única pessoa que apoiou-me e que se importa comigo. Há algo nela que não consigo descrever, seu cabelo loiro claro, seus olhos negros que parecem castanhos quando esta feliz e sua pele branca a deixam em uma beleza única. *

-No que está pensando? **(Ela quase com a cara encostada na dele pergunta muito curiosa)**

-Hã? Eu? N-nada não. **(Ele leva um susto, fica um pouco constrangido e ela afaga um pouco os cabelos de fogo)**

-Aqui por perto há uma sorveteria, já que percebi que gostou do meu doce de ontem vou te levar e mostrar outros tipos de doces. **(Ela bate palmas com um contentamento indescritível) **

**Ele faz que sim com a cabeça mesmo não sabendo o que é uma sorveteria. Mas só de lembrar daquele doce que ela lhe trouxe outro dia dava-lhe água na boca. **

Ele aceitou até que rápido pra quem não sabe o que é isso. Ele deve acreditar mesmo em mim, que kawaii. **Agora quem está pensando na vida é Ayumi sem perceber. Então ela cai em si e **com** um sorri.**

-Mas antes de irmos coloque isso. (**Ela diz numa voz firme)**

**Ela tira da mochila um, sobretudo preto. Comentário básico, como ela arranja tanto espaço na bolsa? E olhe que a mochila dela não é das grandes. Vai entender!**

**-**Coloque isso sobre as costas e cubra seu corpo com ele, para ninguém ver suas algemas.

**Ele não diz nada e apenas a obedece colocando o sobretudo. Ela então o leva até a sorveteria. **

**-Na sorveteria-**

-Bom dia, eu quero duas casquinhas de chocolate**.(Ayumi pede ao atendente que é ninguém mais ninguém menos que... Shikamaru. E adivinha o que ele está fazendo? Sim dormindo, gotas na cabeça das autores e as duas suspirando)**

-Shikamaruuu!! Ei Shikamaru! **(Ela grita para ele e o empurra para ver se acordava, mas... em vão)**

Bom... já que é assim vou aplicar a estratégia da Ino.

-Nossa ali não é a Tsunade com de sutian?? Yô!! (**Ela fala com a voz mais cínica do mundo e pensa consigo: 3...2...1...)**

**Shikamaru acorda num pulo que só vendo, o pulo foi tão alto que ele não quebra o teto com uma cabeçada por pouco.**

-AONDE ? **(Ele berra procurando o fantasma com o olhar)**

-B-a-k-a! Isso sempre funciona. **(Ela diz sarcástica e risonha)**

-Ayumi! O que você quer**?(Ele pergunta com aquele tom monótono e suspirando aliviado)**

-Duas casquinhas de chocolate. E é pra hoje. **(Ela coloca as cédulas na mesa e rindo baixinho)**

-Ta **(Ele diz já com as **casquinhas** na mão. Detalhe: como ele montou tão rápido?? )**

-Arigatou!! **(**E eu ainda fico impressionada com a agilidade dele**, ela comenta para si como se aquilo fosse algo normal)**

*Que cara estranho*** Pensa Shikamaru ao ver Ayumi sentando-se com Gaara.**

-Consegue segurar o sorvete sem que a algema apareça?** (Ela pergunta sussurrando para ninguém ouvi-los)**

**Ele diz que sim e Ayumi entrega o sorvete para Gaara, mas ela não come o seu. Pois está com os olhos vidrados para saber a reação dele ao provar. Ele fica meio intimado, mas prova do mesmo jeito. O problema é que sem as instruções alimentícias de sua sensei Ayumi ele acaba coloca um pedaço enorme na boca. O gelo sobe para seu cérebro e ele arregala os olhos colocando as mão na cabeça e fechando os olhos agoniado.**

-Ah!** (É a única coisa que ele consegue dizer)**

-Ai, devia ter te dito antes que não é para comer tanto, ta vendo. Você vai com a fome maior que tudo e é nisso que dá. Tsc tsc.** (Ela dá um mini discurso e não se dá conta do problema de seu novo amigo)**

**Ela então cruza os braços e fecha os olhos balançando a cabeça em sinal de reprovação a atitude dele. Der repente à ficha cai, mais uma vez. E ela percebe que ele nunca havia comido um e tenta tranqüiliza-lo.**

**-**Já vai passar, já vai passar.** (Ela ri desconcertada pela besteira que acabará de falar). **Passo?

-Sim. **(Ele fala sério, já com o auto controle de volta)**

-Que bom, não é assim que se toma sorvete, ou lhe mostrar. **(Ela lambe o sorvete)** Faça o mesmo.

**Ele a imita e lambe o sorvete, faz uma cara de aprovado e até a casquinha ele come. Ayumi fica feliz vendo que ele gostou e toma seu sorvete em paz com ele. Depois se despede de Shikamaru mas vê que ele está dormindo. De novo.**

**-Saída da sorveteria- **

**Ela apressa o passo e ele faz o mesmo pelas ruas para que ninguém desconfiasse dele com o sobretudo naquele diz calorento. Bom, andando mais rápido ai que vão chamar mais a atenção. Mas foi assim que os dois na pressa decidiram ir. Foram pelos lugares menos iluminados e com menos movimentação de carros e pessoas. Por sorte Ayumi já conhecia os arredores. Eles chegam numa rua cheia de mansões e casas luxuosas de famílias ricas. Ayumi para em frente de uma casa com muros altos e um enorme portão. **

**-**Tadaima!! Vamos entrando em silêncio. **(Diz ela com um sorriso de satisfação estampado no rosto)**

**Ela abre o portão e uma imponente casa antiga mais o menos da era medieval. Ayumi vasculha com o olhar se havia alguém por perto. Eles andam por um caminho de que dá até a casa e nos dois lados a um imenso e vasto jardim ornamental. Bem diferente da casa do Gaara. Um apequena e humilde casa no estilo japonês, sem cuidados, poucos móveis e em volta só havia o pequeno muro que cercava a casa (se é que pode se chamar aqui de lar). Ele a segue até que param em frente a uma das paredes da casa. Ao invés de ter uma shoji e duas grandes janelas ao lado no andar de baixo e três grandes janelas no andar de cima, havia nos outros andares só três grandes janelas no mesmo estilo das outras. E uma planta trepadeira que vinha do chão até as janelas do andar de cima. Eles param exatamente de frente onde está a planta.**

**-**Suba por esta planta e entre pela janela do meio. Não se preocupe que ela é resistente, já subi e desci por ela várias vezes.

**Uma interrogação surge na cabeça dele e prefere não perguntar o porquê que ela subia e descia tanto por lá. Ayumi vira a cabeça rapidamente pensando ter ouvido alguém se aproximando e percebe que era só imaginação dela. Contudo, quando ela vira a cabeça de novo para vê-lo ele não está mais do seu lado. Ela olha para cima e percebe que ele já subiu e entrou no quarto**. Que rápido! E nem ouvi o som dele subindo pela planta nem nada. **Pensa ela de olhos arregalados e surpresa. **Ainda bem que os seguranças daqui não perceberam a presença dele e ainda não chegaram por aqui.

**Gaara chega ao quarto de Ayumi ,sem saber que é dela e olha ao redor do lugar. Uma cama grande e espaçosa com uma mesa de cabeceira em cada lado. Uma penteadeira no outro lado com vários perfumes e maquiagens. Um grande tapete japonês colorido no centro do quarto e um lustre de cristais que brilhando com a luz do sol e refletia milhares de luzes coloridas pelo quarto. Um grande armário com detalhes trabalhados na madeira em outra parede. Uma estante larga de livros e uma escrivaninha com um laptop e alguns objetos pequenos de decoração em cima. ***Este quarto lembra ela. Todo esse colorido e a energia combinado com a sensação de tranqüilidade que da para sentir quando se entra aqui. É como se eu sentisse a presença dela aqui, o cheiro dela está em todos os cantos deste lugar. * **Uma sensação de alegria e paz invadem Gaara neste momento e fica a observar o lugar da pessoa que está transformando a sua vida.**

**-**Tadaima!!** (Ela praticamente da um berro para ver se há alguém por perto.)**

Ninguém. Os outros devem estar ocupados com a casa (os outros que ela se refere são os empregados da casa, ela não gosta de chamá-los de empregados. Por isso se não chama-los pelo nome ela diz outros). E Takamura,como sempre, deve estar vigiando e conferindo se todos estão fazendo seus serviços direitinho. Às vezes tenho pena deles, Takamura é uma ótima pessoa mas eu não ia querer ele como meu chefe ou supervisor. Ele as vezes é bem rigoroso e metodista com as tarefas,ainda mais se referindo a nossa família. **Ela suspira com pena dos empregados. **Ops! Acabei pensando demais e esquecendo o Gaara no quarto. Como sou desligada! Às vezes isso é um grande problema pra mim.

**Ayumi sobe rapidamente as escadas e abre a porta de seu quarto. Ele está sentado no chão esperando-a. Ela tranca a porta que acaba de entrar e vira-se para ele.**

-Aquele homem tem meios de encontrar você? **(Pergunta ela preocupada)**

-Se ele não souber que conheço você, não vai ter problema.

-Haiii! **(Ela diz olhando para ele de cima para baixo)** Você precisa de umas roupas novas! **(Ela se empolga e da um sorriso)**

**Ele olha com cara de perdido para ela. **

**-**Vou fazer umas comprinhas, você deve estar muito cansado pode dormir na minha cama. **(Diz sendo amável e aponta a cama para ele)** Fique a vontade.

**Ela sai do quarto e mais uma vez tranca a porta. **Ainda bem que eu costumo trancar a porta antes de sair! Não confio tanto assim no anii san para deixar a porta sem tranca. Do jeito que ele é vai fuçar nas minhas coisas. Pensando nisso ela fuzila com os olhos a imagem que ela tem em mente do onii san. Em toda a casa há shojis, mas eu pedi para trocar a minha por uma porta que tenha fechadura. Quando um dia descobri anii san fuçando escondido meu diário. Depois daquele dia nunca mais tive diário e sempre esconde algo importante meu do anii san. Até hoje não perdoei ele por isso! **Ayumi sente-se frustrada e ao mesmo tempo revoltada lembrando que o onii san. **Ele é o mais velho, ele que deveria dar o exemplo! Mais nãooo... depois ele ainda me pergunta porque escondo algumas coisas dele!

**Ela pede pro motorista a levar até o shopping. Ayumi pede para ele espera-la no carro e sai às compras. Pois é, ai você se pergunta, porque ela tem motorista e os melhores carros do mercado automobilístico e vai a pé para o colégio? Simples! Ela não gosta dessas "mordomias", como ela diz, e prefere ser uma garota simples. Pelo menos em relação a isso e no que ela puder ser assim. E só quando está com muita pressa ou o lugar é muito longe que ela vai de carro. Terminado as compras, de umas 2 horas ou mais, no quarto. E se depara com Gaara dormindo que nem um "anjinho" no chão.**

Tadinho, ele deve estar tão cansado. Mas porque não dormiu na cama? Vou preparar algo para ele comer,

**E lá vai ela preparar uma comia se é que pode chamar isso de comida, enquanto cantava alguma musica pop japonesa. Bom...pelo menos ela tentou preparar uma comida. Ela sobe as escadas com a bandeja de comida na mão e ainda cantarolando, entrando no quarto Gaara já esta desperto e sentado no chão esperando-a. **Ele deve ter ouvido de alguma forma meus passos,ou foi a minha cantoria? **Ela fica distraída pensando em qual das alternativas seria até que acorda de seu estado pensativo e coloca a bandeja na frente dele no chão.**

- Fiz para você, espero que goste! **(Ela sorri com a cabeça meio caída de lado e de olhos fechados)**

-Porque se deu ao trabalho de preparar algo para mim? **(Pergunta confuso)**

-Não preciso de motivo nenhum para ajudar e alegrar meu amigo. **(Ela fica um pouco corada)**

**Ele não diz nada e apenas come a comida com as mãos. Não está acostumado com etiqueta nem nada parecido. Ela ri baixinho e ele termina de comer. Ayumi tira uma chave do bolso da calça e abre uma porta que liga seu quarto ao do lado.**

-Esse vai ser seu quarto daqui em diante. Pode entrar.

**Ele entra meio acanhado e observa o quarto. O tamanho é um pouco menor que o de Ayumi, mas ainda assim é grande. Há apenas uma cama de casal com uma mesa de cabeceira de cada lado, uma escrivaninha com uma cadeira confortável, um armário espaçoso e uma instante de livros. E também é um quarto bem iluminado com móveis de uma madeira escura e rara contrastando com o quarto claro. Ela coloca entrega as sacolas que carregava nas mãos dele**.

-Tome um banho e coloque essas roupas que estão nas sacolas, espero que sirvam. O banheiro é do lado deste quarto, é naquela shoji. Depois você pode dormir nesta cama. **(Ela diz toda contente e gentilmente)**

**Ela aponta para uma shoji no quarto que agora é dele que dá acesso ao banheiro. Depois de dizer isso sai do quarto e fecha a porta que da acesso do quarto dele ao dela,para dar privacidade a ele.**

Vejamos...já tranquei a porta principal que leva ao corredor minha e dele. E peguei a cópia da chave da minha mãe e do Takamura, daí eles não vão poder entrar no quarto dele. Quando for o dia de limpar esse quarto eu coloco a chave no lugar e tiro ele do quarto. Não tem erro,sempre foi assim o esquema de limpeza e se Takamura der por falta da chave eu peço para Sumino me avisar para eu coloca-la de volta. Fora Takamura, Sumino é a única que também trabalha aqui que confio, ela trabalha a um tempinho aqui e sempre pude confiar nela para tudo. Ainda bem que quando vem para limpar o quarto ao lado é só para passar uma limpeza rápida pra não juntar poeira ou para limpar quando vem alguma amiga minha dormir aqui. Afinal este é o quarto de visitas. Vou colocar estas chaves numa gaveta e guardar muito bem a chave desta.

**Ayumi vai tomar banho no banheiro que também é do lado do seu quarto. Ela coloca sua camisola e seca o cabelo, deita-se na cama exausta e liga seu ipod para ouvir música até pegar no sono. Enquanto isso Gaara não consegui dormir e cruza os braços apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, olhando para o teto pensativo.**

* Será que isso tudo é real mesmo? Ou estou tendo um sonho? Porque é bom demais para ser real. Eu não me importo com todo este conforto e a boa vida que ela pretende me dar. Só pelo fato de estar com ela, de não ter que suportar aquele idiota e suas malditas ordens já está ótimo para mim. Eu não sei o que estou sentindo agora, é algo que nunca havia sentido antes. Um sentimento tão reconfortante e irreal. Faz-me sentir tão bem, nunca me senti tão em paz comigo mesmo. Acho que por saber que não preciso mais ir naquele ginásio infernal, nem matar e ferir mais ninguém. Tudo porque ela me deu esperanças. Confesso que tenho medo de sentir isso, não gosto de ter esperanças nem baixar a guarda, não é de mim. Sinto-me confuso, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado por deixar aquela antiga vida para trás. Pretendo recomeçar uma nova vida com Ayumi do meu lado."*

**Aqui estou eu mais uma vez, não me espanquem pessoas, eu sei que devem estar de saco cheio dos meus pedidos de reviews. Mas sei que algum dia, em algum lugar, uma pessoa gentil e compreensiva deixará um comentário –review- nos meus capítulos. E arigatou mais uma vez por terem lido esse capitulo. Espero que tenham aproveitado a leitura *o*/ **

* * *

Tradução das palavras em japonês:

- Sobo san: minha avó ou vovó

-Obaa san: avó

-Kamis: deuses

- Itekimasu:estou saindo

- Ohayo gozaimasuu: bom dia

-Shoji: uma divisória de correr, com uma moldura feita de madeira lacada e coberta com janelas de papel de arroz para deixar a luz entrar, ainda que esteja fechada.

-Tadaima: cheguei

-Anii san: meu irmão mais velho

-Onii san: irmão mais velho

-Baka: idiota

-Kawaii: fofo

-Arigatou: obrigado

-Gomennasai: desculpando-se

Yô: oi


	5. Primeiro dia de aula: diretora x suna

_Yô queridos leitores! _

_Esse capitulo eu me inspirei \o/ Por isso aproveitem bastante a leitura ok? ^^ Espero que desfrutem o capitulo._

_Beijos nena chan_

**Capitulo 5**

-Algumas horas, alguns minutos e inúteis segundos da manhã-

**Os raios de sol penetram pelas frestas da cortina lilás de Ayumi como se a chamasse para o novo dia. Ela sussurra algumas palavras inaudíveis e remexe-se na cama ainda dormindo, incomodada com a luz na cara. Voluntariamente seus olhos abrem-se com dificuldade e ela levanta-se coçando a bunda. Com um movimento ligeiro abre a cortina e o a luminosidade invade com tudo o quarto antes escuro. Ela levanta os braços e abre um sorriso feliz olhando o céu azul e limpo, as plantas de um verde vivo, flores desabrochando e passarinhos cantando nos galhos das árvores que balançam conforme a leve brisa.** Que dia lindoo! Os pássaros cantam, as flores são coloridas, o céu está receptivo e Gaara está dormind... Ahh! O Gaara! Esqueci dele**! Pensa ela já vestindo uma roupa, pega a chave e abre a porta do novo quarto dele. Fica pasma ao observar a cama vazia e ainda arrumada.** Onde será que ele está? Será que ele fugiu? Será que não gostou daqui? Oh! Já sei, ele não gostou de mim! **Já aparecendo uma pequena cachoeira de seus olhos. Chegando mais perto da cama acaba topando com algo no chão. Olhando para baixo leva um susto e dá um passo pra trás. **

-Gaara? (**Pergunta sacudindo ele para certifica-se de que está vivo**)

-Ayumi... (**Ele já estava com os olhos abertos quando ela chegou ao quarto, mas ela não percebeu**)

-Gaara kun! Que boom que está vivo! (**Celebra enquanto abraça-o quase o esmagando**)

**Ele apenas estranha, pois nunca recebeu um abraço, ainda mais tão próximo, e fica sem expressão. Ela logo percebe que o abraçou involuntariamente e larga-o envergonhada. **

-Porque estava dormindo, de novo, no chão? (**Pergunta confusa**)

-Na antiga casa, estava acostumado a dormir na esteira de palha. (**Explica apontando para o chão)**

-E porque não trocou de roupa? Eu não te dei sacolas com várias dentro? **(Pergunta enquanto procura pelas sacolas)**

-Trocar de roupa? Eu sempre uso essa. (**Olha para blusa segurando-a**)

**Ela fica espantada e uma de suas pálpebras dos olhos se mexe involuntariamente. **

-Vamos, já para o banho! Nessa casa não tem isso! (**Reclama enquanto o empurra para o banheiro**)

Gaara olha para o grande ofurô e fica confuso.

-Você não sabe o que é isso? (**Pergunta já sabendo da resposta**)

**Ele balança a cabeça negando. **

-É um ofurô, um tipo de banheira que contém água e você pode se banhar ai. (**Explica como se fosse uma vendedora de ofurôs e sorri)**

**Uma gota surge na cabeça dele, ela entende que ainda está confuso.**

-É só tirar a roupa e entrar ai dentro, daí você pega esse troço aqui, aponta para o sabonete, e passa no corpo, faz o movimento com o sabonete, ai é só colocar um pouco desse liquido e passar assim no cabelo, pega o xampu e finge estar passando no cabelo.

**Ele ri quando vê ela tentando explicar como toma banho. Logo ela fica sem graça.**

-Eu sei me lavar Ayumi. (Responde quase fuzilando-a com o olhar)

-Ahh... hehe (**Da uma risada sem graça e coça a cabeça**)

-Bom, acho que você entendeu agora. (**Fala ainda sem graça fechando os olhos, um pouco chateada**)

**Ayumi retira uma blusa, calça, etc para ele vestir. Gaara recebe as roupas e fica parado olhando ela. Ela retribui também parada... os dois piscam... alguns minutos passam. **

-AH! Vou deixar você à vontade para tomar banho. (**Finalmente ela fala caindo à ficha e dando uma risada sem graça ainda saindo rubra do banheiro)**

**Ela logo prepara uma bandeja de **_**choushoku e coloca em cima da escrivaninha do quarto de visitantes. A porta do banheiro abre-se e um cheiro agradável e incrivelmente perfumado domina o quarto. Gaara sai com uma calça preta, uma blusa de um vermelho escuro, que combina com a cor de seu cabelo e um par de tênis pretos. Ayumi repara em como ela tem bom gosto para escolher roupa de homem, ele está uma graça. **_

_**-**__Aqui está o choushoku! (__**Comenta toda feliz batendo palminhas e com um sorriso de ponta a ponta**__)_

_**Ele come tudo ainda sem usar o hashii e silencioso. **_

_-Vamos precisar ajustar essa sua mania de não usar os pauzinhos, mas isso são detalhes. (__**Diz sorrindo e balançando a mão) **__Vou para a escola e você pode ler uns livros que estão ali para passar o tempo._

_**Enquanto ela corre para não chegar atrasada na aula lembra-se de algo.**__ Se Gaara morou com o Baki tanto tempo e isolado não deve saber ler, como sou burra... Hoje vou ensiná-lo a ler._

-Algumas horas, alguns minutos e demorados segundos que acarretam no termino das aulas do dia-

-Uaah! Finalmente acabou a aula chata de matemática, não agüentava mais aquele professor falando de equações e símbolos indecifráveis. (**Ayumi fala consigo enquanto caminha lentamente para fora da escola espreguiçando-se) **Mas o Gaara deve estar me esperando, por isso animo e disposição Ayumi! **(Já mudando do estado sonolento para animação**)

**Ela corre feliz para a casa e sobe as escadas correndo. Quando abre a porta do quarto de seu hospede depara-se com uma visão deslumbrante. Gaara sentado no chão lendo um livro grosso e rodeado de outros.** Ayumi, este menino está te impressionando cada vez mais, quando você pensa que o entende acontece o contrário.

**Ele apenas ao olha e espera uma reação dela. **

-ÉE... quem te ensinou a ler? (**Responde constrangida quando vê que ele a estava observando)**

-Eu aprendi sozinho. (**Responde fechando os olhos ainda com sua expressão indecifrável**)

-Não me lembro de ter reparado em ter livros lá. (Apesar de que estava tão escuro que mal enxergava um palmo a minha frente**, pensa assim que comentou com ele**)

-Há uma porta escondida debaixo da escada e lá existe muitos livros, eu os lia quando Baki saia. Ele não gostava que eu aprendesse nada que ele não tivesse ensinado para mim. (**Diz sério, lembrando-se dos momentos angustiantes)**

-Sugoi! Leu quantos livros aqui, só este? (**Pergunta curiosa e contente)**

-Todos.

-Nanii?? Todos? **(Grita abismada pela rapidez dele**)

**Ele a olha como se fosse algo normal ler todos eles em tão pouco tempo (e não eram livros finos, todos grossos e alguns grandes). Uma idéia ilumina Ayumi.** Claroo! Porque não pensei nisso antes? Vou matricular ele na minha gakko! Com essa rapidez ele pode entrar na minha sala, vai ficar um pouco atrasado, mas dá-se um jeito.

-Gostaria de ir para a minha gakko? Terá muito mais livros que esses para você ler. (**Pergunta quase tendo um enfarte de felicidade)**

**Ele fica feliz com a idéia dos livros e confirma com a cabeça. Ela faz uma dancinha com as mãos e ele a olha como se ela fosse alguém de outro planeta. Ayumi ri sem graça e resolve mudar o foco da dança. **

-Então vamos precisar estudar bastante para você ficar na mesma sala que eu. Vou pegar meus antigos livros para você começar.

**E lá vai ela saltitando feliz em busca dos livros. Ele continua a ler o livro sobre a história do Japão compenetrado (porque tinha esse livro no quarto de Ayumi nem eu sei). Ela coloca uma pilha de livros em cima da escrivaninha. Gaara olha surpreso para o estado dos livros dela. Páginas rasgadas, riscadas, sujas, partes faltando, melhor dizendo páginas faltando, uma mordida (uma mordida? O.o', autora chocada) enfim, estado deplorável. Ayumi percebe a cara dele e tenta se explicar.**

**-**Estudar em cima das provas me deixa bastante nervosa.

-_**Lembrança de Ayumi dois dias antes da prova de matemática**_-

-Onii san! Você precisa me ensinar matemática! Nem em cem anos eu entenderia isso por mim mesma. Onegaii! (**Implora fazendo cara de choro**)

- Ii-desu...em troca espero que se empenhe no estudo. (**Lembra apontando para ela como se fosse um professor falando com a aluna)**

**-**Haii! (**Confirma fazendo continência**)

**Os dois sentam e começam o estudo, vinte minutos depois... Harima olha para Ayumi e a vê tonta, olhos em forma de espirais e com uma baba no canto da boca, resumindo fora de si. Até que, em um movimento inconsciente vai para frente e morde o livro, rasgando uma parte do mesmo. Ele que já está acostumado com os surtos dela antes das provas olha ela de lado e como se não fosse nada demais enfia o dedo no nariz dela. Ayumi acorda com um solavanco e o xinga revoltada. Ele faz um sorriso cínico e continua a explicar como um professor dedicado, ela o olha travessa e cospe no dedo enfiando na orelha dele (Se tinha uma coisa que ele odeia é dedo babado na orelha). Pronto! Dá-se o inicio de uma dura e longa guerra. Os dois lutam com todas as armas que possuem como cócegas até a pessoa ficar com dores no corpo, arroto na cara, pancada de travesseiros até serem rasgados, lançamento de papel higiênico molhado, sabão na boca, pasta de dente no corpo, só que Harima lança mão de sua arma secreta contra Ayumi. Ele a mobiliza na cama com seu rosto a alguns centímetros do dela e uma fina, mas mortal, baba aparece em sua boca prestes a cair no rosto de Ayumi. Ela entra em pânico tentando debater-se contra a ameaçadora baba e ele com a face maligna, faz com que a baba lentamente vá caindo para desespero dela. A porta abre-se e Tomoyo, obaa san dos dois, entra e faz um movimento com as mãos. **

-Jutsu Karui Kaze. (**Diz com uma voz firme e autoritária**)

**Um leve vento surge como uma brisa forte e se divide em duas partes, cada parte prende as mãos e as pernas de Ayumi e as de Harima, os dois acabam sendo separados um do outro. São jogados e presos na parede, ainda com as correntes de vento prendendo-os. Nenhum dos dois consegue se mexer.**

-Vocês dois passaram do limite hoje, já pensaram no que a okaa san de vocês irá pensar disso? Olhe o estado deste quarto. (**Reclama com uma voz grave de tom ríspido**)

**Os dois engolem a seco, mas respeitosos. A obaa san é uma pessoa divertida, só que quando não aprova algo sai de perto.**

-Dou cinco minutos para este quarto estar arrumado e devidamente limpo. (**Ordena malignamente com uma cara perversa e braços cruzados, der repente chamas aparecem por trás dela para evidenciar seu estado de humor)**

**Ela retira a posição das mãos, o vento dissipa-se e os dois são libertados do jutsu. Um bolo de papel higiênico molhado é lançado na cara de Ayumi e noutro em Harima. Os dois se olham pensando que um jogou no outro, mas ouvem uma risada saindo pelo quarto.**

-MUAHHAHAHHA! **(Ri a obaa san maléfica**)

*Como é bom ser mais velha e ter netos para poder aterrorizar. Eles nunca sabem quando você está brincando ou sendo severa.* **Ainda rindo por dentro enquanto volta às pesquisas. Os dois se olham com cara de que sofreram abuso de poder e limpam o quarto indignados.**

**-**_**Fim da imaginação de Ayumi**_**-**

**Gaara faz uma cara de que percebeu isso e ergue uma das sobrancelhas. Ela fica radiante, porque acaba de ter uma idéia, outra.**

-Sente-se na cadeira, você vai começar com matérias mais simples. De acordo com seu aprendizado vou te dando mais difíceis.

**Ela o entrega alguns livros básicos do fundamental.**

**-**Fique aqui que eu já volto. Comece por estes daqui, qualquer dúvida te explico quando voltar.** (Explica ela empolgada e já saindo do quarto)**

**No templo da casa.**

**-**Obaa saaan! Preciso de um favor. (**Diz distraída olhando alguns papéis na mesa da obaa san**)

-Não vai me dizer que minha netinha finalmente resolveu pedir treinamento para a obaa san aqui! (**Dá um tapinha na mão da neta fazendo-a largar os papéis sagrados dela, apressa-se em dizer já com os olhinhos brilhando de satisfação)**

-Ainda não obaa... (**Faz cara de entediada**) Acontece que eu estava na sala de aula conversando com uns amigos. Daí eles disseram com todas as palavras que a família Tomoe está caindo de nível, que só possui reputação. Olhe só que absurdo obaa san! (**Esbraveja ela como se aquilo fosse os absurdos dos absurdos)**

-Pois eles irão ver! Não se brinca com o nome da nossa família! (**Se rebela a obaa san dando um soco na outra mão estendida)**

**-**Maa, maa obaa san! Eu concordo, mas escute o resto da história. Eles disseram que sou a mais fraca da família. Ai eu obviamente contestei pela honra da família e disse que posso fazer qualquer jutsu que eles disseram. (**Explica ela corajosamente e orgulhosa de si)**

**-**Também não devia ter exagerado...** (Fecha os olhos e da um sorriso falso para disfarçar o exagero que achou da afirmação da neta)**

**Ayumi a olha condenando e continua a dizer.**

**-**Então eles me desafiaram dizendo que eu nunca saberia fazer um jutsu simples, como um jutsu para libertar alguém aprisionado em um selo que impede o chakra de sair. (**Escolhe as palavras devidamente para que a obaa san não desconfie)**

**-**Venha comigo, vou lhe mostrar como se faz, esses seus amigos vão ver só uma coisa. MUAHAHAHA! (**Enquanto ri perversamente com as mãos na cintura esquece a neta ao lado)**

Sobo san é meio variada das idéias... **Ayumi sai de fininho com medo da obaa san. **

-Soshite... onde estávamos? (**Continua a obaa san ignorando seu momento do mal há alguns minutos atrás**) Ayumi**?**

**Ayumi para perto da casa, no meio do gramado ornamental, esperando a obaa san que neste momento apressa-se para chegar até ela.**

-Porque está aqui? Não quer que eu te mostre o jutsu? (**Pergunta Michiru confusa**)

-Ao ar livre é melhor, sem dizer que não tem perigo de eu destruir algo né! (**Ri sem graça**)

*Isso se conseguir fazer o jutsu, o que não acho provável...*

-...Mas nada pode impedir Tomoe Michiru de ensinar esse jutsu! HOHOHOHO! (**Pensa um pouco alto demais)**

**-**Nani obaa san?** (Pergunta Ayumi sem entender o que Michiru disse)**

-Betsu ni, betsu ni. Vamos começar.** (Ordena ela concentrada)**

-Haii! (**Confirma Ayumi**)

-Antes só mais uma orientação, estou tão feliz que esteja aprendendo um jutsu, mesmo que inútil, com sua obaa san. Nem acredito que este dia finalmente chegou! Você percebeu o quão poderosa que sua obaa san é e quer aprender com a melhor não é? (**Gaba-se a obaa san** **com um brilho intenso no olhar**)

**Ayumi olha de lado como se estivesse dizendo anonimamente, eu mereço.** Ela não é meio variada... é totalmente! E pensar que okaa san é filha dela –suspira- acho que ela é adotada e não sabe. **Pensado nisso Ayumi fica desconfiada da conclusão que acaba de ter. **

-Ii-desu, ii-desu obaa san... –uma gota surge- vamos começar está bem? (**Ayumi diz querendo cortar o exagero da obaa san)**

-Tudo bem, preste atenção em meus movimentos de mão. Vou mostra-lhe passo a passo primeiro lentamente depois faço o jutsu. (**Volta a si a Michiru responsável**)

**Ela faz cada posição da mão calmamente para que a neta entendesse-os. Então olha para Ayumi para ter certeza que entendera e recebe como resposta uma confirmação da neta. Concentrando-se, Michiru apressa os movimentos que fizera antes e para com as mãos juntas e posicionadas. **

-Jutsu Shouyuu Kaze.

**Um vento cor azul surge de Michiru e rapidamente entra pela boca de Ayumi. A neta fica parada esperando algo suceder e então uma interrogação surge nela. Michiru desfaz a posição das mãos colocando-as perto do corpo.**

**-**Não aconteceu nada Michiru sensei.

-Você não sente agora, mas meu chakra entrou em seu corpo e parou seus pontos vitais de saída do chakra. Se tentar fazer qualquer jutsu, seu chakra estará impedido de sair. (**Reponde séria e advertindo a neta) **

**A neta arregala os olhos surpresa.**

-E agora, como faz para retirar o jutsu? **(Apressa-se para saber a resposta**)

-Calma, vou fazer que nem antes, devagar e depois apresso os movimentos. (**Tranqüiliza a neta para que ela se concentrasse melhor no aprendizado)**

**Como antes faz outro tipo de movimento com as mãos e depois os apressa parando na posição desejada para realizar o jutsu.**

**-**Jutsu Kuchiyose Kaze.

**O vento azul que antes estava em Ayumi sai assim como adentrou e desaparece no corpo de Michiru. A obaa san relaxa as mãos e sorri satisfeita.**

**-**Ohh! Sugoiii! Arigatou! (**Bate palmas parabenizando a obaa san**)

-Eu que agradeço, afinal não foi nada demais. **(Agradece modestamente fechando os olhos, mas no fundo orgulhosa pela comemoração da netinha)**

**Quando abre os olhos para falar sobre mais alguns jutsus que impressionariam os colegas de Ayumi percebe que não havia nem sinal da dota cuja. Apenas um desconcertante silêncio e a brisa do vento balançando levemente as flores de ameixas nas árvores.**

-Gaara kun!!! **Em questão de segundos Ayumi já está entrando no quarto de Gaara. Ela olha perplexa por seu plano que deu certo. As algemas que antes estavam prendendo os pulsos dele agora estão caídas no chão. Gaara em vez de feliz por ter ser livrado daquele carma está alerta, desconfiado de algo.**

-Ureshii! Nem acredito que deu certo e... –ela antes feliz olha para ele reprovando sua atitude- o que foi? Em vez de estar agradecido por eu ter livrado dessas algemas o que você faz? Fica ai com essa cara de que vai matar alguém e nem olha pra mim. (**Enfatiza seu mau humor cruzando os braços e chateada)**

**Para sua surpresa ele aproxima-se, sorrateiro e rápido, a centímetros dela e a olha como se fosse atacar e feri-la neste instante. Tudo fica sombrio a sua volta e ele cruza os braços. Ayumi fica paralisada sem saber o que fazer e de olhos saltados. **

**-**Gaara? (**é a única palavra que ela consegue pronunciar no momento**)

-Porque fez isso? (**Indaga olhando então para as algemas e em seguida para ela**)

-Eu só queria ajudar, eu não disse que ia te livrar dessas algemas? Pois então... sobo san fez um jutsu que libertou você das algemas. (**No começo ela fala baixinha escolhendo as palavras, só que percebe que não precisa ter medo dele e volta a seu tom normal agora séria e olhando-o firme)**

**Ele ameniza o olhar duro percebendo que ela não o olhava como os outros, com medo.**

**-**Mas agora eu posso ferir qualquer um, será que você não entende isso! (**Ele aumenta seu tom de voz, ainda com o olhar sombrio)**

**-**Gaara, quem controla os seus movimentos é você. Você é que decide quem matar ou não, é só dizer a si mesmo se quer fazer ou não tal coisa.

-E se... eu não conseguir? (**Pergunta mais calma e com o olhar distante**)

**-**Eu estarei ao seu lado para impedir. (**Fecha os olhos formando um sorriso encantador**)

**Gaara a olha e desvia o olhar desconcertado, sentindo algo que nunca sentirá antes. Segurança.**

**-**Anouu, agora é hora de mais estudo! Comigo não tem moleza não, ao estudo! Ganbaru, ganbatte ne! (**Tenta animá-lo já com energia para dar e vender, bate palminhas leves e fecha os olhos fazendo cara de uma verdadeira professora concentrada)**

**Gaara confirma com a cabeça. Ela mostra a cadeira da escrivaninha para ele sentar-se e coloca uma cadeira do seu lado para ensiná-lo. **E agora? Tudo bem que esses assuntos são fáceis, mas eu não lembro direito. E ainda mais quem sou eu pra ensinar algo a ele, sou um desastre no estudo! **Ayumi desanimada tenta explicá-lo da melhor forma possível. Mesmo com seu esforço sessenta por cento do aprendizado de Gaara foi mais por ele do que pelo ensino de Ayumi. No final das contas ela acabou dormindo em cima de um livro enquanto ele ainda estudava empolgado. Ela acorda subitamente e percebe Gaara ainda estudando.**

-Gomenasai! Eu que deveria estar te ensinando e no final mal ajudei. (**Reclama triste e desolada)**

**-**Não tem problema. (**Tenta conforta - lá e um leve e discreto sorriso surge)**

*Ela está se esforçando para me ensinar, o mínimo que posso fazer é não deixar preocupada. Queria poder dize a ela que não precisa se preocupar comigo e se empenhar tanto. Eu não mereço isso.* **Pensa Gaara no fundo triste. **

**Ela o olha pasma, encantada com o sorriso dele. Ele fica sem jeito e volta a encarar os livros.**

-É melhor pararmos por aqui, vá dormir que prometo que estudaremos mais amanha. (**Promete sorrindo para ele e se levantando)**

**Ayumi vai para a porta e antes de fecha – lá se vira para ele.**

**-**_ Oyasuminasai!_ Durma bem. E hoje durma na cama ouviu!?** (Ordena a ele e se despede de olhos fechados e sorriso afável)**

**Ele responde apenas fazendo que sim com a cabeça e fica a olhar a porta agora fechada e volta-se para a escrivaninha. **

**-Sai à lua reconfortante e chega o sol vibrante-**

**-** Ohayo gozaimasu! (**Diz Ayumi mais desperta que a própria manhã**)

*Como ela tem tanta energia?* **Pergunta Gaara para si um pouco sonolento.** **Ele arrisca abrir um olho e leva um leve susto, abrindo os olhos por completo. Ayumi com o queixo apoiado entre as mãos na ponta na cama dele olhava-o sorridente e animada. Ele senta-se na cama.**

-O que achou dela?** (Pergunta curiosa, olhando para a cama?**

-Confortável. (**Responde apalpando a coxa branca e macia**)

-Que bom que gostou, agora vista seu novo uniforme e vamos à escola! (**Vibra tirando de trás de si o uniforme da escola)**

-Uniforme? **(Pergunta confuso)**

**-**Esqueci que você não sabe o que é, é uma roupa que os estudantes precisam usar quando vão ao colégio. Pura frescura deles! (**Tagarela revirando os olhos)**

**Ela entrega a ele a roupa e antes que ele a pegue ela volta com a roupa para si dizendo.**

-E não se esquece de tomar um banho. (**Fala como se fosse à okaa san dele, não que ele estivesse fedendo, longe disso, é que era costume tomar banho antes de ir para a escola.)**

**Ele a fuzila com os olhos como se quisesse dizer que não precisava desse comentário e vai para o banheiro. Ayumi senta-se na cadeira da escrivaninha dele, rodopiando feliz pra lá e pra cá com a cadeira de rodinhas. Saído do banheiro Gaara aproxima-se dela e percebe uma bandeja grande cheia de frutas e alimentos saudáveis.**

**-**Eu trouxe nosso choushoku, é preciso alimenta-se bem porque teremos um dia longo. **(Explica de olhos fechados)**

**Ele senta-se em uma cadeira ao lado dela e desfruta, com as mãos claro, de alimentos que antes ele não havia comido. Após essa refeição agradável ela vira-se para ele.**

_-Vejamos, você vai ter que descer da mesma forma que subiu no meu quarto. (__**Terminado de falar ela olha para o lugar que Gaara estava e percebe que a única coisa que restará são migalhas do choushoku e o cheiro agradável que emanava do garoto**__)_

_**Ela pisca atordoada com a rapidez e sutileza dele para desaparecer dos lugares. Desce as escadas como um furacão com sua mochila nas costas.**__ Uffa! Sorte que não tem ninguém por aqui, vou aproveitar e sair logo. _

_-Ayumi chan é você? __**(Takamura**__**pergunta aparecendo de dentro da cozinha)**_

_**Takamura olha em volta e apenas uma bola de feno passa rolando. **__*Tinha impressão de sentir seu perfume na sala, deve ter sido impressão minha. Ao trabalho! __*** Takamura volta a supervisionar a casa como um bom mordomo. **_

_**Chegados à Gakko Tao o Konoha Gaara observa a imponente escola. O prédio do meio, o principal, de cores marrom alaranjado, amarela e branca é o maior da escola. Lá fica a diretoria, secretaria geral, toda a parte administrativa. Outros prédios espalhados pela escola diferem de cor azul, marrom alaranjado, branco ou amarelo. São prédios da parte escola, desde o primário até o colegial. O espaço é bem arborizado e uma grande montanha entende por trás da escola. Ayumi leva Gaara até o prédio principal. Passam pela secretária do prédio e são conduzidos por uma secretária chamada **_**Shizune. A secretária andava ao lado deles quieta, mas pelo canto do olho observava Gaara com certo receio. Gaara por outro lado a ignora olhando sério adiante. Ayumi andava comportada, só que apreensiva. Suzuki abre uma porta para os dois entrarem. A sala de tom fechado não possuía nenhuma mobília, exceto por um gabinete espaçoso de madeira com livros espalhados em cima e no chão. Uma mulher de cabelos loiros em duas chuquinhas caídas, sua expressão séria e suas mãos juntas com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa denunciavam sua posição de diretora.**

**-**Tsunade-sama, uma aluna e... –olha duvidosa para o garoto- ele querem falar com você.

-Esta bem Shizune, pode ir agora. **(Diz a peitud... quer dizer, a Tsunade friamente)**__

**Ayumi aproxima-se do gabinete parando a alguns metros, Gaara faz o mesmo. Shizune continua parada com as mãos juntas descansando na roupa e olhando fixamente para Gaara com um pouco de medo. Tsunade a olha mortalmente e quando Shizune percebe a olhada, nem um pouco indireta, desaparece da sala. Afinal de contas não havia nada, nem o Gaara, que impusesse mais medo na Shizune que a Tsunade. **

-O que querem? (**Pergunta a diretora secamente e cara de tédio)**

-Senju Tsunade, eu sei que você considera muito a minha família. Por isso gostaria que matriculasse meu... itoko, ele deseja estudar nesta escola. (**Pergunta Ayumi respeitosa e gentil**)

**Tsunade que antes não havia reparado no menino olha com desprezo para ele.**

**-**Seu itoko? Tem certeza disso? Olhe só para ele, me dá mal estar só de vê-lo. (**O desprezo aumenta, mas agora direcionado nas palavras de Tsunade)**

**Nesse mesmo instante uma onda de areia surge por trás de Tsunade e ela que antes estava com cara de deboche passa para alarmada. A areia em formato de uma mão prontamente prepara-se para esmagar a cabeça da diretora. Tsunade consegue ser mais veloz e apenas com um soco dispersa a areia para todos os lados, fazendo-a cair no chão imóvel. Tsunade imediatamente olha séria e semicerra os olhos para o garoto que causará aquela situação, Gaara. A porta abre-se violentamente e Shizune aparece preocupada na sala.**

**-**O que está acontecendo Tsunade-sama?

-Seu pequeno bakemono! (**A diretora a ignora e olha furiosa para Gaara**)

-E eu é que sou... fale o que quiser. Você é igual aos outros. (**Gaara perde o controle e seus olhos já estão vermelhos e irritados, sua voz grossa e demoníaca surge)**

-E você é... quer dizer, nem posso chamá-lo de uma pessoa. Na melhor das hipóteses é uma pessoa defeituosa. (**Tsunade continua com o sarcasmo, mas com o olhar firme e sério)**

-Quem você pensa que é? Não é nada além que uma diretora safada e que só reclama, mas em vez de fazer algo prefere ficar com essa bunda mucha na cadeira. (**Gaara instiga mais ainda os nervos já descontrolados de Tsunade)**

-O que você disse bakemono? **(Tsunade perde o controle e corre em direção a Gaara pronto para diferi-lo um soco)**

**Ayumi fica impossibilitada de falar algo ainda perplexa com a cena dos dois, olhava espantada para Gaara. Ela resolve acabar com aquilo e corre para defender Gaara. Entretanto, Shizune é mais rápida e fica entre Gaara e Tsunade. A diretora que corria enfurecida, ao ver sua secretária e amiga para instantaneamente. **

-Saia da frente Shizune! (**Esbraveja a velha ainda querendo socá-lo)**

**-**Iya! Você perdeu a cabeça, só sairei de perto dele quando estiver mais calma. **(Fala bravamente Shizune com seu senso de justiça)**

**-**Humpf! (**Senta-se na sua cadeira e junta novamente as mãos com uma expressão pensativa**)

**Ayumi olha com olhos penetrantes nos de Gaara. Ele percebe que ela o esta encarando e que há tristeza no olhar dela. Ele desvencilha-se do olhar dela e percebe Tsunade também os observando metodicamente. Ele responde o olhar com uma cara sombria. Shizune fique quieta ao lado dos dois jovens. **

-Não é por você Tomoe Ayumi, mas ele não fará a prova de inscrição. (**Nega Tsunade taciturna**)

-Eu que peço desculpas Senju-sama, pelo comportamento do meu itoko. Mas tenho certeza que se a senhora desse mais uma chance ele mostraria que não é assim. (**Desculpa-se Ayumi curvando-se em reverencia e em tom afável)**

**Antes que Tsunade pudesse responder Shizune fala na frente.**

-Tsunade-sama, deveria dar uma chance, se não por ele faça pela Tomoe Ayumi. Ela é uma boa menina, de respeito e temos muita consideração por sua família. Tudo bem que ela não tira lá boas notas e... (**Fala a secretária sendo razoável, quase, nas palavras, mas logo é interrompida por Tsunade)**

-Li kara, Shizune. –um arrepio passa pela secretaria pelo tom da diretora- Vou deixá-lo fazer, que fique claro que é pela estima que tenho pela sua família, mas não estará efetiva sua matricula. Ele ficará em avaliação por um tempo, se seu comportamento condisser com um currículo respeitoso eu deixarei que permaneça. Caso contrário fora daqui! (**Shizune, Ayumi e a mascote Ton Ton arregalam os olhos de medo, Gaara por outro lado a olha com raiva) **E tem mais uma coisa, vai ter que nos dar algo em troca.

-O que, por exemplo? (**Pergunta Ayumi já com medo da resposta)**

**-**Não sei! Você quer que eu pense em tudo também? (**Explode a voz com uma veia saltando da testa)**

**Uma gota surge em Ayumi. **Essa velha é doida! Vai entender... **Shizune, como sempre, sugestiona sabiamente (ou não).**

-Posso dar uma sugestão? Porque ela não promete tirar notas máximas nas provas e atividades extracurriculares, assim como Gaara. **(Fecha os olhos dando um sorriso simpático, segurando Ton Ton)**

-Li kara, agora não me encham mais a paciência. Não quero ver esse... ele na minha sala nunca mais.Zakkenayo! **(Anuncia Tsunade autoritária e irritada)**

-Haii! Arigatou Senju Tsunade! **(Concorda Ayumi já puxando Gaara, que esta de braços cruzados ainda bravo, pela camisa)**

**Uma gota surge na cabeça de Shizune, ela suspira aliviada da tempestade ter passado e Ton Ton sorri também aliviada. **

-Shizune!

-Hai! (**Responde a secretária se assustando com o tom da superior)**

-Quero que observe esses dois, e quero dados sobre esse tal itoko dela.

-Ayumi já me mandou a ficha dele, não se preocupe. Irei observá-los atentamente. **(Shizune diz competente e sorrindo)**

-Ano... o que está esperando? Vá aplicar a prova no bakemono. **(Briga Tsunade séria)**

-Tsunade-sama ele tem nome e... **(Reclama ela de olhos fechados)**

**A diretora olha fuzilando Shizune como se estivesse dizendo que não se importa com o maldito nome. **

-Vou agora mesmo!

**Ela e sua companheira porquinha desaparecem mais uma vez da sala. Tsunade fecha os olhos e põe a mão na testa suspirando irritada. Gaara termina a prova e a entrega. Ayumi o esperava encostada na parede ao lado da porta.**

-Foi fácil a prova? **(Pergunta preocupada)**

**Ele confirma com a cabeça e ela faz cara de depressão.** Fácil? Ele achou fácil... será que diminuíram o nível da prova? Mas me disseram que o nível estava maior. Como pode? Para mim foi tão difícil a prova, parei no hospital com uma cor de cabeça daquelas, de tanto forçar a mente para que as respostas viessem. E agora ele estuda uma noite e diz que foi fácil. Tudo bem que são matérias básicas, só que ele estudou só uma misera noite. Uma misera noitee!! **Enquanto Ayumi dramatiza, sem perceber, seus pensamentos Gaara a olha sem entender o que ela esta gesticulando para a parede, reflexo de quem gosta de falar gesticulando as mãos. Ela cai em si que ele a esta observando e começa a andar em direção a sala de aula. Ele vai logo em seguida atrás dela.**

-Gaara, porque justo ela? Justo a Tsunade? Tanta gente para você partir para briga logo com a diretora que pode destruir a escola nem apenas um soco. **(Se lamenta, mais perguntando para si do que para ele)**

-Ela é igual aos outros, porque deveria tratar diferente? **(Pergunta, mais afirmando do que na duvida, friamente)**

**-**Eu sei, demo... **(Ela interrompe sabendo que a diretora também errou)**

-Não tenho medo dela. **(Finaliza secamente)**

**-**Também ela não é uma pessoa das mais normais**. (Conclui pensativa e com medo)**

**Ele percebe o medo dela e fica confuso.**

-Ela sempre foi assim?

-Depende, às vezes ela é pior. Me pergunto todos os dias se quem a colocou na diretoria estava em as consciência**. (Responde como se aquilo não fosse nada demais)**

**A tradicional gota surge em Gaara e ele prefere não continuar a conversa. Então se lembra da cena coma diretora. *** Bakemono é o que todos me chamam, não vou tolerar mais isso. Sem o Baki por perto nada vai me impedir de dar uma lição neles. Vou acabar com quem mexer comigo da próxima vez.* Os dois chegam a uma sala com a placa 1-S.

-Tadaima! Conheça sua nova sala Gaara. **(Comemora serelepe e entrando na sala)**

**Os dois mal entram e já param na porta, estarrecidos. A sala, se é que se pode chamar de sala no momento, está um caos. Aviões voando, pessoas correndo, fofocas para tudo que é lado, cadeiras caídas no chão, matérias escolares espalhados, e por ai vai. Os alunos não paravam quietos, os dois recém chegados procuram o professor e o acham desenhando na lousa. **

-Gai-sensei! O que está havendo aqui? **(Pergunta Ayumi desnorteada)**

-Ayumi-chan! Que bom que veio, junte-se aos outros. **(Gai cumprimenta a aluna com um sorriso e um brilho surge.)**

**-**Então tá, mas porque estão todos doidos? (**Pergunta ainda olhando confusa)**

**-**É que eu falei que eles podem ficar a vontade enquanto desenho algumas técnicas de ninjutsu. **(Explica como se fosse um professor aplicado)**

-Ahh...é... entendi. –ela olha o professor de lado- Sensei este é Gaara, ele é novo aqui. **(Apresenta o amigo itoko para o sensei)**

-Você deve ser Tomoe Gaara. Prazer rapaz, eu sou Maito Gai. **(Ele da um "legal" com a mão e sorri com seu tradicional brilho ofuscante)**

**Gaara apenas cumprimenta movimentando a cabeça para frente. Gai o olha como se tivesse sido ignorado e apenas se vira e continua a rabiscar desenhos com o giz. **

-Sinceramente, acho que o Gai-sensei deveria ser professor de técnicas ninjas e não professor de estudos sociais. Ele sempre dá uma desculpa para falar de jutsus e lutas quando vai abordar algum tema histórico.** (Fala baixinho perto do ouvido de Gaara para o professor não escutar)**

**Os dois chegam perto de um grupo de rodinha de garotas em volta de uma carteira escolar. Eles estão inclinadas para frente observando algo sobre a mesa. **

**-**Ohayoo shoujos! O que estão olhando? **(Pergunta Ayumi muito curiosa de ponta de pé tentando ver o que elas estão olhando)**

**-**Venha ver Ayumi chan! Olha que bishounenb! **(Comenta uma menina de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, apontando para um caderno contendo fotos de estudantes masculinos)**

-Ohayo Ayumi-chan... **(Cumprimenta uma menina envergonhada de cabelos azul escuro e delicados olhos perolados)**

**-**Ohayoo Ayumi! Estamos vendo o livro de bishounenbs da escola! Tão kirei! **( Animadamente a amiga de olhos verdes e cabelos rosa comenta emocionada)**

**-** Hontou ni? Deixa eu ver Sakura!!! **(Ayumi também se empolga esquecendo-se de Gaara que está olhando um cachorro correndo com um saco de batatas e um menino gordinho correndo atrás dele) **Mas esse não é o Itachi? **(Aponta para um menino na foto de olhos pretos e cabelos da mesma cor)**

-Hai! Ele é tão kirei! Pena que é tão reservado...** (Comenta a loira com cara de decepcionada)**

**Antes que Ayumi pudesse responder Gai vira-se para a turma ordenando.**

**-**Pronto classe! Agora todos sentados. **(Diz feliz e despreocupado)**

**Todos o ignoram e ele olha com cara de tacho e resolve tomar uma medida drástica. **

-Jutsu Konoha Dai Shoufuu!** (Gai faz movimentos sincronizados com as mãos e um pouco de sue chakra é liberado)**

**Der repente ele corre rapidamente atira o alguém da sala no alto e desfere quatro chutes, sendo que o último chute o atira para longe. Praticamente todos ficam impressionados com aquele golpe e ficam olhando para o canto do outro lado da sala para saber quem foi a vitima da vez. Então diversas gotas surgem na cabeça de todos, quem está jogado no canto é um boneco de pano muito parecido com o Kakashi (que coincidência não?).**

-SugoiGai sensei! Também quero fazer um desses com a sua perfeição!!** (Um menino com cabelo de tigela levanta a mão, empolgado com o ataque do sensei)**

-Maa Lee! Precisa de muito treino e esforço para conseguir realizar um desses para se chegar à perfeição.** (Se orgulha o sensei nem um pouco modesto)**

**As gotas ainda persistem na cabeça de todos, menos dos dois felizes cabeça de tigela.**

**-**Agora que todos estão prestando atenção, se querem aprender a ser tão bom como eu se sentem. **–ninguém senta, só Lee- Se querem aprender outros golpes sentem. (Explica com uma voz levemente irritada)**

**Todos então sentam-se nas cadeiras e prestam atenção nas aulas, com exceção de bilhetinhas passados escondidos. Gaara sentou ao lado de Ayumi que o convidou. As três garotas da rodinha olham o comportamento de Ayumi com Gaara antes de começar a aula e se entreolham desconfiadas. A aula termina e Gai sai da sala com Lee fazendo perguntas para saber como melhorar seus golpes. Ayumi vai falar com Gaara quando é puxada repentinamente por Ino. Enquanto isso olhares intimidadores dos homens são deferidos a Gaara e comentários do tipo. Ele é kirei!! Ou vejam que olhos! O cabelo dele é tão sugoi! Mas ele me da medo. Pois é, também tenho medo do olhar dele. São comentados entre as meninas. Gaara continua sentado na carteira tentando ignorar as pessoas, enquanto o Shukaku o cutuca por dentro par que ele desse uma lição nos outros. **

-Você ficou maluca? O que está fazendo com ele?** (Pergunta intimando Ayumi)**

-Qual o problema de eu falar com ele?** (Ayumi fica sem entender a pergunta de Ino)**

-De onde você conhece esse... estranho?** (Pergunta Sakura olhando Gaara como se não acreditasse que ele estivesse na mesma sala que ela)**

-Ele é...** (Antes de concluir Ayumi é interrompida por Sakura)**

-Já sei! Ele deve ser algum tipo de casamento arranjado que Ayumi não pode escapar, por que foi arranjado para a união de duas grandes famílias.** (Completa Sakura sua teoria mirabolante)**

**-**Lógico que não é! Ele deve tê-la hipnotizado e feito sua escreva, daí ela vai chegar daqui a alguns dias com um vestidinho preto, avental branco e uma fita na cabeça de babados como uma empregada dele. E vai fazer tudo que ele desejar, até deixar que ele pegue na sua bunda.** (Termina Ino feliz e orgulhosa por ter pensado em algo tão impressionante)**

**Todas, inclusive Hinata que olhava as duas dizerem seus planos com um sorrisinho meigo e olhos curiosos, mas por dentro com medo das duas. Sakura e Ino olham desafiando Hinata, esperando sua teoria. Sentindo-se pressionada a pobrezinha resolve arriscar.**

**-**É...ela deve...deve ter encontrado ele sozinho e sendo mal tratado por um homem mal em uma casa abandonada, ajudou-o a sair de lá e o levou para casa para cuidar dele. No final...matriculou ele na mesma escola... eu acho.** (Responde mais rubra do que nunca)**

**As duas riram da história da amiga. Ayumi fica espantado e sem saber o que dizer, afinal a Hinata acertou tudo nos mínimos detalhes.**

**-**A Hinata viajou legal heim! (**Fala Ino ironicamente)**

-De onde ela tira essas coisas?** (Pergunta Sakura ainda rindo)**

-Vocês beberam? E... de onde você tirou essa história absurda Hinata san? Ele é meu ami... itoko Gaara.** (Responde Ayumi impaciente com as doidices das amigas)**

-Itoko???** (As três perguntam surpresas)**

-Pois é, e saibam que ele é uma pessoa muito sugoi apesar de não aparentar. **(Defende ele de olhos fechados como se estivesse dando sermão)**

-Minha filha... pois só você enxerga isso, porque o resto da sala no mínimo tem medo dele. Eu ainda sou a favor da minha teoria, está na cara que foi hipnotizada por ele.** (Afirma Ino ainda insistindo no seu plano maluco)**

-Que hipnotizar? Como você ainda insiste nisso? É um absurdo! Ninguém normal pensaria nisso. **(Fala Sakura sarcasticamente, com um pequeno sorriso de risinho)**

-Nani? E a sua teoria ridícula de casamento arranjado? Me poupe! Só uma tapada acreditaria nessa história ridícula. **(Devolve Ino ainda mais irônica)**

-Ah é? Você é mais ridícula que a minha história!** (Rebate Sakura já com o pulso fechado apontando para Ino)**

-Pelo menos não fico escrevendo no diário sobre o Sasuke ser o amor da minha vida, não é Sakura?** (Finaliza Ino com cara de deboche)**

**-**EEEE? Quem mandou você ler ele?** (Pergunta a Haruno corada e irritada)**

**Hinata olha os lados e vê que ficou sozinha, pois Ayumi escapou na primeira oportunidade. Restando apenas continuar a observa as duas, aterrorizada e sem saber o que fazer. Tenta pronunciar algumas palavras de paz, que só a mosca ouviu, e recebe olhares ameaçadores de morte das duas amigas de tpm. **

**Gaara que havia saída da sala há muito tempo, querendo ficar longe dos novos colegas de classe, senta-se em um banco de madeira. Então ouve uma voz gentil e animada.**

**-**Posso me sentar ao seu lado?** (Pergunta Ayumi com um pote laranja na mão)**

**Ele confirma balançando a cabeça e ela senta-se. Abre o pote e deliciosos doces surgem.**

-Coma um pouco e não se preocupe, o primeiro dia sempre é aterrorizante. **(Explica de olhos fechados e sorrindo para confortá-lo)**

-Eu sei, já esperava que eles fossem reagir assim. **(Cometa Gaara com um olhar triste)**

**Ela não sabe o que falar e procura as palavras.**

-Sabe... um dia eu encontrei um gatinho na minha casa com a perna quebrada. Eu tentei me aproximar e ele foi arisco, estava sujo, fedendo e cheio de ferimentos. Eu levei comida para ele e deixava lá, no começo ele não comia. Mas depois ele começou a tomar o leite na tigela, então aos poucos eu dava o leite e ficava de longe observando. Aos poucos ele não ligou com a minha presença e pude chegar cada vez mais perto dele. Ai eu coloquei uma caminha ao seu lado e foi o mesmo sacrifício para ele se acostumar. Até que, estava brincando com um novelo de lã, sabia que ele não ia vir, mas não custava nada tentar. Ele ficou me observando chegou perto e deixei brincá-lo. E assim foi até ele me deixar cuidar de sua perna, ele ficou próximo de mim. Sempre andava comigo e levei-o ao veterinário e tudo o mais. **(Para de falar para respirar um pouco)**

-E o que tem haver? **(Pergunta ele um pouco impaciente)**

-Tem que eu acho que as pessoas também são assim, no começo são ariscas. Contudo, se você se mostrar que não quer lhes fazer mal elas vão se aproximar de você um dia. E assim como existem gatos diferentes, há pessoas diferentes. Há pessoas que demoram para que você conquiste a confiança e outras que se abrem mais facilmente. E tem aquelas que por algum motivo, não querem se aproximar. Mas isso já é outra história**. (Conta com um brilho no olhar e de uma forma agradável)**

-E o que aconteceu com o gato? **(Gaara pergunta um pouco curioso)**

-Ele... um dia eu gritei por que avistei um rato e ele chegou e matou o rato mordendo-o. Ele não se importava com a presença de ratos, só quando eu gritava apavorada. No dia seguinte morreu envenenado, o rato estava envenenado. Mas fico feliz, mesmo que pareça bobo de minha parte dizer isso, ele teve um sentido na vida morrendo para me proteger. **(Ela que tinha uma expressão tristonha e o brilho de seu olho desaparecerá, sorri discretamente em seguida)**

**Os dois ficam em silêncio e uma brisa suave passa pelo local levantando grãos de areia na palma das mãos de Gaara. Ele a olhou pensativo. **

**Bonus**

_**-Explicação do plano de Ayumi para libertar Gaara das algemas (Narrado pela própria)-**_

-Konnichwa! Doo desu kA? Estou aqui por um simples motivo. Já que ninguém me perguntou qual foi meu plano infalível para salvar Gaara – olha para Gaara acusando o coitado- vou contar como foi que minha mente astuta chegou a essa perfeita conclusão.

*Eu já sabia como você fez para tirar as algemas sem ter que pensar muito. Pra que eu iria perguntar algo que eu já sabia? Qualquer um entende o que aconteceu. Agora você vai perder o tempo dos leitores só porque não quis que eu perguntasse o óbvio.* **Gaara a olha de lado e suspira em seguida.**

**Pausa para um breve suspense...**

Estava eu pensando no dia em que eu e onii san sujamos todo o meu quarto e a obaa san nos obrigou a limpa-lo até que... Tcharam! O plano surge em minha mente brilhante. A obaa san sabe de vários jutsus e eu poderia dar uma desculpa para que ela realizasse o jutsu para libertar Gaara o selo do Baki. E se não me engano esse tipo de jutsu alcança alguns metros de distancia. Se eu ficasse a uma distancia razoável de Gaara com a obaa san, o jutsu libertaria ele das algemas e ninguém desconfiaria de nada. Até que aquela aula sobre a distancia que cada jutsu pode atingir valeu a pena. Tudo bem que depois da aula fiquei reclamando que poderia ter dormido em vez de aprender aquelas besteiras. Mas são apenas detalhes. Enfim, a obaa san não desconfiou e meu plano infalível deu certo. Qualquer coisa estarei aqui para esclarecimento. Espero que tenham entendido! –olha para Gaara, para saber se ele também entendeu sua explicação-

**Gaara:** lendo um livro ignorando Ayumi.

**Ayumi**: boquiaberta e visivelmente abalada pela rejeição.

**Gaara:** percebe o quarto silencioso e procura com olhar por Ayumi.

**Quarto:**...-vazio sem uma alma viva-

**Gaara:** olha para os leitores sem saber o que fazer, porque Ayumi o deixou na mão.

**Leitores:** Ansiosos e impacientes esperando uma reação do ser solitário.

**Gaara:** continua a olhar sem expressão para os leitores, fica um pouco vermelho nas bochechas e volta à atenção para o livro.

**Leitores:** revoltados pelo descaso de Gaara e Ayumi.

**Autora:** correndo desesperadamente com os braços para cima de uma manada de leitores enfurecidos pelo final humilhante.

**Ayumi:** rindo da autora e pensando seriamente em juntar-se a Tamaki, desprezado pela Haruhi (ouran host club), e criar cogumelos no cantinho depressivo, também se sentido desprezada, só que pelo Gaara.

_-__**Fim da trágica explicação de Ayumi-**_

R-E-V-I-E-W-S –autora soletrando a palavra do dia e dançando macarena feliz da vida- Não se esqueçam da preciosa review desse capitulo! o Obrigado por lerem mais um capitulo fiéis leitores

* * *

Tradução das palavras em japonês:

-_Ganbaru, ganbatte NE_: faça o melhor que puder, como se estivesse encorajando a pessoa

-_Gomenasai:_ desculpe-me

_**-**__ Oyasuminasai:_boa noite,ao despedir-se

-_Ohayo gozaimasu_:bom dia

-_Choushoku:_ café-da-manhã

_-Gakko:_escola

_-Ofurô:_banheira japonesa

_-Sugoi_:legal

-_Nani?_:que?

-_Onii san:_irmão mais velho

_-Onegai:_ por favor

_-Ii-desu:_ok

-_Hai_:sim (sempre me confundo com oi -.-)

-_Obaa san_:avó

-_Sobo san_:minha avó

-_Okaa san_:mãe

-_Maa,maa_:calma,calma

-_Soshite:_então...

-_Arigatou_:obrigado

-_Ureshii_:feliz, ou iupii, ou estou feliz

-_Betsu ni:_nada

-_Itoko_:primo

-_Bakemono:_monstro

-_Iya_:não, menos formal

_-Li kara_:tá bom

-_Zakkenayo_:caiam fora daqui

-_Ano_:hum

_-Demo:_mas, menos formal

-_Tadaima_:cheguei

_-Shoujo_:menina

-_Bishounenb_:menino bonito

-_Kirei:_lindo ou linda

_-Hontou ni?:_é mesmo?

-_Doo desu kA_?:como vai?

-_Konnichwa_: oi

-_Hashii:_ palitos para comer comida japonesa


	6. A promessa de suna e o novo hospedeDaiki

_Bom, queridos leitores, aqui está mais um capitulo novinho em folha! O capitulo está um pouco grande, por isso vou falar só algumas palavras. Espero que gostem e boa leitura! E para aqueles que leram esse capitulo antes do dia 01/08 EU GOSTARIA DE ME DESCULPAR porque não percebi que não postei todo o capitulo D= Gomen, e já coloquei tudo agora! Inclusive a tradução das palavras em japonês._

_Beijos_

___Capitulo 7_

___-_Ohayo gozaimasu Ayumi chan! (**Takamura acena todo feliz para ela, corações surgem do mordomo**)

-Ohayo imouto-chan! (**Acena o onii san feliz, só que os corações não aparecem**)

-Ohayo para vocês também! E Itekimasu! (**Ela acena tentando disfarçar a pressa**)

___-Não vai comer o choushoku? (____**Takamura pergunta preocupado com o desprezo dela, pela refeição diária preparada com tanto carinho por ele**____)_

___-Ele está certo imouto-chan, não é normal você ignorar comida, ainda mais a de Takamura. (____**Desconfia o onii san comendo calmamente**____)_

___-Eu já comi shinpai na. (____**Assim que termina a frase ela voa para a porta afora**____)_

___-Já é o segundo dia, ontem ela beliscou a comida e agora esse desprezo. (____**Chora rios de lagrimas o pobre Takamura inconformado**____)_

___-_Shinpai na___, deve ser aquela fase que normalmente as meninas passam. (____**Fala Harima como se fosse algo normal de acontecer com qualquer menina)**_

___**-**____Deve ser o regime,________a________pobrezinha deve estar achando que está gorda. Deve ser a fase em que elas acham que estão com uns quilinhos a mais. Mas não deixarei que isso aconteça a minha Ayumi! Meninas têm de comer bastante, fiarem saudáveis! Vou me dedicar mais a comida dela! (____**Takamura exclama fazendo um movimento com os braços e apontando para cima surgindo estrelinhas a sua volta, como se estivesse rumo à vitória**____)_

___**Uma gota surge na testa de Harima e ele suspira.**____ *Será que quando okaa-san fez o processo de seleção, para quem gerenciara a casa, ela estava bem da cabeça? Onde ela achou Takamura? Bom, pelo menos ele é dedicado aos afazeres e cuida bem da imouto-chan____**.* Pensa ele olhando de lado Takamura.**_

___-Hum... ou será que é a fase do romance? Ela deve estar de olho em algum menino. Que emoção! Minha pequena menina já apaixonada! (____**Sem medir as conseqüências de suas palavras Takamura suspira feliz com as mãos juntas e sonhando**____)_

___**Neste momento o ambiente torna-se escuro e uma energia negativa paira no ar. **_

___-Ayumi o que? Está de olho em quem? ____**(Harima enfurecido esbraveja para Takamura revoltado com a idéia)**_

___**Neste momento a figura de Harima cresce e o ambiente fica ainda mais obscuro. Ele olha diretamente para Takamura como se fosse matá-lo naquele momento se não respondesse as suas perguntas. Uma luz branca, que nem aquelas usadas em interrogatório, ofusca os olhos semicerrados de Takamura no meio da escuridão maligna. O corpo de Takamura treme sem saber o que responder, afinal, a vida de Ayumi e do "suposto amor dela" dependiam dessas respostas, na concepção dele.**_

___-Bem, eu falei isso sem ter certeza, Iie... eu realmente inventei tudo aquilo. É tudo coisa da minha imaginação fértil. Imagina só se Ayumi chan iria gostar de alguém! Tenho total clareza que é a fase da dieta, só pode ser! (____**Tenta se explicar com um sorriso falso para tentar acalmar o "patrãozinho")**_

___-Ano... concordo. Você pode ser bem razoável quando quer Takamura. (____**Diz já como o tranqüilo Harima de minutos atrás, enquanto saboreia sua comida de olhos fechados**____)_

**No cantinho está Takamura de costas encolhido com uma luz focada nele e o ambiente ao redor depressivo. Até que, descendo sossegadamente de sua teia uma aranha, preta com uma pinta branca, inocente chega ao chão ao lado do mordomo. O momento depre desvanece e a atenção volta-se para o pequenino inseto. Takamura lança um olhar perfurante para o pobre ser. Caso não saibam ele é obcecado por limpeza. Qualquer grão de poeira, insignificante sujeira, ou desprezado inseto ou bichinho será instantaneamente aniquilado pelo mordomo perfeccionista. Takamura instantaneamente retira de seu bolso uma vassoura e prepara-se para avançar na Lycosa erythrognatha (nome científico para aranha). A Lyzosa salta na testa do mordomo e dorme profundamente. Takamura tem um ataque, sai correndo e gritando com os braços ao vento. **

**Harima olha perplexo para a cena, ainda degustando seu choushoku. O aracnídeo acaba acordando com o estardalhaço e resolve descontar. Prepara-se para morder o hospedeiro. O espírito da besta endoidada encarna em Takamura e ele segura a vassoura entre as mãos pronto para o golpe final. A aranha muito esperta, agilmente pula para outro hospedeiro menos barulhento. Harima olha o pequeno bicho confortavelmente instalado em seu cabelo alvoroçado. A besta... quer dizer, Takamura com todo o seu ódio avança em Harima. O alvo muito espantado resolve, finalmente, se pronunciar. **

**-**Iieeee! A pobrezinha não tem culpa de estar no lugar errado e... **(Tenta fervorosamente controlar a situação com o sanduiche em sua mão pronto para servir de escudo se necessário)**

**Tarde demais. Takamura apenas escutando sua besta interior, defere um belo golpe com a vassoura na cabeça de Harima. Harima cai no chão inconsciente, derrotado e com um notável galo na cabeça,**** espirais nos olhos e lagrimas rolando sobre elas. Pronuncia algo parecido com "**_**Quantos passarinhos **_**bonitinhos**__**"ou **_**"Mamãe tenho que ir a escola hoje?"**_** .**** Takamura ri malignamente pensando ser vitorioso. Contudo, observa o minúsculo ser ao lado de Harima fazendo uma posição com uma das oito patas. (Tradução: contando 1, 2, 3 com a patinha e por fim dizendo, acabou. Está Nocauteado!) O mordomo ainda endemoniado e transtornado, retira do bolso algo mais eficiente que a vassoura, um lança-chamas. O bicho espantado sai pulando de teia em teia, na tentativa inútil de escapar daquele hospício. Takamura sai procurando o aracnídeo com a pequena e discreta arma nas mãos. Entretanto, o mordomo é surpreendido pela Lyzoca surgindo do teto e pousando no nariz do meio humano, meio besta. Antes que pudesse reagir à aranha é mais ágil e morde o nariz do mordomo. Takamura sem reação e com medo de mordidas de insetos, gira um pouco atordoado e tonto. Por conseqüência desmaiando no chão. O minúsculo e esperto inseto, em cima do seu oponente, segura as duas patinhas fazendo um movimento de vencedor supremo. **

**Enquanto isso...**

-Ikimasho Gaara! Coma estes pãezinhos que trouxe para você. (**Apressa Ayumi com a voz afoita**)

-Hai, mas vou comer enquanto corremos? (**Responde ele confuso e acompanhando o ritmo da garota apressad**a)

-Coma e não discuta comigo, engula tudo! Não vai querer chegar à escola sem ter o que comer, não é? **(Ela retruca tentando correr o mais rápido possível**)

**O ruivo apenas obedece e come o lanche.**

Assim não dá, tenho que ser mais discreta, desse jeito vão desconfiar de mim. Vou ter que bolar um jeito para tirar o Gaara e pegar seu ___o choushoku_ sem que ninguém lá me casa perceba. Yare yare! Chegamos a tempo, eu acho.

-Tomeru este portãoo! (Ela **grita com todo o ar dos pulmões**)

Shimatta! Não vai dar tempo e... nossa! Algo passou tão rápido por mim que nem me dei conta. É impressão minha ou estou vendo coisas? Uma nuvem de areia agilmente passou por mim e impediu que o portão se fechasse. Até os seguranças do colégio não conseguiram impedir tamanha força e caíram para trás. Instantaneamente um click passa por minha mente e entendi tudo. Apenas olhei para Gaara correndo ao meu lado e dei uma risadinha, então o olhei demonstrando gratidão com o olhar. Parece que ele entendeu, pois um leve sorriso surgiu logo em seguida.

Lembrei-me que hoje a aula seria no ginásio e isso não era nada bom, pelo menos para mim. Quem sabe pelo menos para Gaara a aula seja divertida e ele faça novos amigos. Enquanto pensava nisso entramos pelo grande portão de ferro do ginásio. Um grupo de alunos está reunido em torno do professor, no meio da quadra. Me aproximei da arquibancada e sentei-me tentando fazer o mínimo de ruído, Gaara me acompanhou e se acomodou perto de mim. Mas para minha surpresa meu esforço de não chamar a atenção foi em vão.

-Ayumi! Não pense que não percebi que está ai, venha e junte-se a nós. Você ai também. (**Uma voz tranqüila e simpática gritou para os dois**)

-Hai, sensei Kakashi... (Ayumi responde mecanicamente e tristonha)

*Porque Ayumi está com essa cara? Pensava que ela gostava de ficar com os amigos da sua sala, pelo menos é o que pareceu ontem.* **Gaara olha sem entender o jeito de Ayumi, parecia que ela estava indo direto para a sala da tortura.**

-Agora que estamos todos aqui, hoje não darei nenhuma tarefa de especial. Será uma aula livre para vocês conhecerem melhor suas habilidades, por isso quero que dêem o melhor de si. ___Ganbaru, ganbatte ne_. (**O sensei finaliza tirando um pequeno livro do bolso da calça e move-se para a arquibancada**)

**Todos vibram de felicidade, afinal podiam fazer o que quisessem hoje, sem limites impostos. Mal poderiam saber que esse prazer duraria alguns segundos.**

-Ah sim, e serão avaliados durante a aula valendo nota. (**Lembra o homem de cabelos brancos enquanto caminha lentamente para ler**)

-Ahhh... (**Todos declamam em coro a sua insatisfação**)

Ótimo, enquanto isso vou me sentar ali no canto.

**Enquanto Ayumi toma a decisão de não se juntar aos outros uma presença se aproxima dela.**

-Tsc, olhem que resolveu aparecer na aula, a "peso de papel". (**Uma voz séria segue por uma leve risada debochada**)

Sou na! Ochitsuke Ayumi, eu pensava que ele tinha saído do colégio. Mas não, como se não bastasse vir para essa aula tenho que agüentar Ele.

**Ayumi vira-se sem vontade e lança um olhar de desgosto para o garoto à frente.**

-Hora se não é o cabeça de galinha. (**Ela retribui o "elogio" sarcasticamente**)

-Eu não entendo o que você diz, a linguagem dos inúteis. (**O menino continua a provocar Ayumi**)

-Nani? (**Ayumi lança uma olhar maléfico para o garoto que retribui o olhar. Pequenos raios foram lançados, do olhar fulminante de cada um, e se chocaram surgindo faíscas)**

Alguns alunos passavam pelos dois e nem davam mais importância a este acontecimento cotidiano. Apenas duas meninas se aproximaram ignorando a pequena discussão dos dois.

-Sasuke! Você não pode me ajudar a aperfeiçoar minha técnica? (**Sakura com uma voz melódica segura e encosta seu cabelo rosado no braço dele)**

-Não dê ouvidos para essa gorda sem graça, eu preciso de mais ajuda que ela. (**A voz decidida e sarcástica de Ino era o oposto da amiga, apesar de também encostar-se e segurar o braço livre de Sasuke)**

-Quem você chamou de gorda? Já se olhou no espelho sua vaquinha! (**Sakura revida educadamente)**

-Nem em cem anos pesaria o que você pesa agora sua baleia! **(Ino aumente o tom de voz**)

-Vocês duas querem largar de mim! (**A voz firme e dura de Sasuke em poucos segundos faz com que as duas parem a briguinha e voltem ao normal**)

**As duas olham sem graça para o chão. Sasuke, no entanto, olha a sua volta e percebe que Ayumi estava caminhando para longe deles junto com Gaara.**

*Quem ela pensa que é para me deixar aqui plantado.* **O garoto de cabelo espetado segue Ayumi discretamente. **

-Quem é esse com você? Outro perdedor? (**Sasuke tenta mais uma vez fazer com que a paciência de Ayumi se esgote)**

**Ayumi para der repente e tenta se acalmar, mas era tarde demais. Um impulso de repulsão subiu a mente dela. Ela vira-se prontamente para feri-lo com suas palavras afiadas.**

-Ele é meu amigo e merece muito mais respeito do que você. Que ao contrário só se preocupa em ser forte e não importa se é passando por cima dos outros ou não. Além do mais é uma pessoa desprezível e incrivelmente egocêntrica! Se falar dele assim de novo você verá o que é bom! (**Ela explodiu as palavras com tamanha intensidade e desgosto que Sasuke apenas arregalou por uns instantes os olhos negros e não soube o que dizer)**

-E o que você pensa que vai fazer? (**Ele logo retoma sua pose atacante e defere algumas palavras desafiadoras)**

-Hora seu... **(Ela já estava prestes a ter outro ataque)**

-Deixe ela em paz. (**Uma voz firme e ressoou dos lábios de Gaara)**

-E quem vai me impedir? Você? Vamos ver então quem é o melhor, se acha que pode me impedir. (**Sasuke intimidou o outro**)

*Já estou acostumado com lutas, essa só vai ser mais uma. Não vou deixar que ninguém ameace Ayumi. Ninguém!***Gaara apenas se preparou para o que viria.** **Enquanto isso Ayumi estava com tanta raiva de Sasuke que não raciocinou direito e apenas deixou as coisas ****prosseguirem. Sasuke agilmente corre para longe de Gaara.**

- Chidori! **(Uma grande quantidade de chakra surge em uma de suas  
mãos transformando-se no elemento trovão. Sasuke começa a correr em direção ao seu oponente)**

**Sussurros e exclamações surgem ao fundo. Os alunos pararam o treinamento para assistir a luta. **

- Não credito que ele já resolveu apelar e usar o chidori. (**Lee comenta com certa repulsa para Neji)**

**Quando o Uchiha se aproxima do oponente o dito cujo surpreende a todos em defesa.**

- Suna Raishin. (**Gaara atira agulhas de areia no ar que depois caem, formando pequenos pilares. A eletricidade na mão do oponente é absorvida e depois de ser sugada a eletricidade é devolvida em uma corrente muito forte.)**

-Maisou! (**Usando 4 kunais, Sasuke as arremessa formando uma barreira  
quadrada. Assim a eletricidade se choca a mesma, mas mesmo assim a potência enviada por Gaara é superior e uma pequena quantidade escapa da barreira.)**

Agora entendi, Sasuke sabia disso e usou de sua técnica com um nível mais baixo do que a lançada pelo Gaara para escapar do local. Sasuke já estava se preparando para outro ataque ofensivo e uma onda de areia brota da cabaça de Gaara, quando algo mais veloz que nossa visão surge entre os dois.

-Muito bem, a aula acabou. Vocês dois já foram avaliados e vão para casa agora. (**Kakashi com seu habitual olhos fechados e cara amigável tenta amenizar a situação)**

Os dois perdem a linha de seus pensamentos com aquele ato repentino do sensei e instantaneamente se acalmam. Sasuke fecha os olhos, irritado pela intromissão e se retira sem dizer nada. Gaara por sua vez procurou com a visão por mim e veio ao meu lado. Incrível como a tranqüilidade tomou conta dele em poucos segundos. E por outro lado ainda estava possessa com aquele baka cabeça de galinha. Como ele consegue ser bem desagradável! Enquanto pensava nisso acabo tomando conta de si e percebo Gaara me observando com aquela típica cara que todos fazem quando estou perdida em pensamentos.

-Hehehe... (**Ayumi faz uma leve risada para disfarçar**)

-Daijobu ka? (**Pergunta ele parecendo um pouco preocupado**)

-Hai hai! Kaerimashou. (**Ela momentaneamente retoma o animo de sempre e o puxa pelo pulso)**

-Hoje só vai ser uma aula? (**Retruca ele estranhando**)

-Bom, é que hoje só há essa aula o dia todo. É uma aula especial sabe, aula de habilidades técnicas. Daga, o sensei Kakashi parece não entender isso muito bem. Ele normalmente quando está preguiçoso libera na metade do dia. (**Ela sorri em resposta**)

**Ayumi acaba colidindo, pelos corredores, com alguém alto e com um odor agradável para ela. **

-Ei! Olha por onde anda!** (Detalhe, ela que estava errada)**

**Não ouve resposta e ela apenas olhou para cima. Para sua surpresa olhos negros e profundos a estavam fitando. **

-Ah... é você. Já vou andando, hehe. (**Mais sem graça do que se tivesse soltado um pum na hora, ela soltou uma risadinha e fechou os olhos.)**

**Sorrateiramente ela tentou sair daquela situação desconfortante. **

Yare, yare, essa foi por pouco e... cadê o Gaara? Sou na! É o fim! Porque ele tinha que ficar lá parado encarando com essa cara de comeu e não gostou justo para quem! Para ele! Tenho que fazer algo, se não vai haver mais uma luta aqui.

**-Momento faroeste-**

**Todas as pessoas somem e um silêncio sufocante apodera do local. Itachi e Gaara ficam defronte um ao outro encarando com a pior cara que encontraram. Uma música surge ao fundo: fiiiuiuuiu! (tradução: música de confronto). Uma bola de feno surge rolando entre os dois. Itachi cansa de encarar e sai andando para o banheiro, Gaara faz o mesmo só que vai em direção a Ayumi.**

**-Confronto terminado em empate-**

**Ayumi rapidamente segura Gaara pelo pulso e da uma apressada nos passos para sair de perto daquele banheiro. Mas para sua surpresa...**

-Não faça isso sensei! (**Um jovem com uma mascara na cara com um furo em um dos olhos gritava para outro jovem, enquanto tentava pegar algo na mão do outro**)

-Eu vou explodir a sala desse baka! Assim ele vai entender verdadeiramente o que é arte! (**O jovem loiro de olhos azuis esbravejava para a porta enquanto era segurado pelo de mascara)**

O que será dessa vez? O que ouve? Aquilo na mão do Deidara é... UMA BOMBA!

**Gaara percebe o desespero no olhar de Ayumi e observa uma pequena bombinha na mão de um deles. **

*E eu pensava que essa escola dela fosse segura, não imaginava que Ayumi vivia num lugar desses. Não é seguro para ela*

-Ayumi chan, me ajude aqui! (**O mascarado se virou para ela com voz implor**ando)

-E-eu? E como você sabe meu nome? (**Ela se surpreendeu com a intimidade do aluno**)

-Você é a que vive brigando com o irmão do Itachi, não é? É sim! Tobi nunca se engana com aparências. Apesar que outro dia confundi o zelador da escola com a tia da cantina, tive que desaparecer por duas semanas pra ela esquecer do que eu falei e...

-Tobi! Quer me soltar que eu quero acabar logo com isso em vez de ter que ouvir suas asneiras. (**O loiro reclamava impaciente**)

-Tobi não vai soltar Deidara-sempai, porque no final quem acaba se dando mal é o Tobi. (**Em seguida olhou novamente para Ayumi em busca de ajuda)**

-E o que eu vou fazer? My kami sama dos helps! (**Os olhos delas se arregalam e seu corpo fica estático)**

*Preciso fazer algo para ajudá-la.*

**Mias rápido que você dizer scabum, Gaara aproveitou da discussão sem sentido dos dois e retirou a bombinha da mão de Deidara. Jogou ela pela janela, o mais alto que conseguiu e a bombinha explodiu pelos ares. Alguns alunos que passavam pelo local pararam boquiabertos.**

-Olha Shino, fogos de artifício! O Akamaru adora, não é Akamaru? (**Kiba passa a mão na cabeça de seu cachorro que latia e abanava o rabo satisfeito)**

-... (**Shino olha para o céu, na direção dos fogos**)

-Parece que ele está gostando também Akamaru. **(Kiba fala satisfeito**)

**Der repente uma minúscula joaninha surge do local dos fogos e Shino a acompanha com o olhar.**

-Então daijobu ka. (**Ele comenta com a joaninha**)

**Gotas surgem na cabeça de Kiba e seu cachorro.**

-Iieeeeee! Minha arte! Minha argila... (Lamenta Deidara com pequenas cachoeiras nos olhos enquanto olha para os fogos de artifício)

-Deidei, não fique assim, yare, yare. Tenho certeza que Sasori-kun já deve ter se arrependido do que falou.

-Em falar nele, Sasori seu... ara? (**Os quatro olham pela porta e um vazio toma conta da sala de aula, apenas uma pomba estava pousada na janela)**

-Cru, cruu! (**Pomba olhando para todos com cara de perdida**)

-Vou atrás dele, ele não me escapa! (**Deidara sai correndo em busca do ruivo**)

-Matte yo por mim sensei! (**Tobi o segue para que nenhuma catástrofe ocorra**)

**Os outros dois ficam parados por alguns segundos tentando digerir o que acabaram de presenciar.**

-Sua escola é sempre assim? (**Gaara aborda um tanto preocupado)**

-Normal, já me acostumei. Todos os doidos da cidade resolveram estudar aqui. **(Fala Ayumi com a maior naturalidade possível)**

**Ela caminha em direção ao portão e para olhando para os fogos (Sim, eles ainda estão lá). **

-Do que vocês chamam isso? (**Gaara aponta para os fogos)**

-Fogos de artifício, legal né? (**Ainda olhando para o alto ela sorriu prazerosamente**)

-É... (**Ele apenas observa a felicidade dela e observa o céu, ainda inexpressivo**)

-Gaara! (**Repentinamente ela tem um ataque eufórico**)

**Ele apenas a olha com cara de desentendido.**

-Quero te mostrar um lugar, ikimasho! (**Ela puxa-o pela camisa e sai correndo)**

**Ela para de correr e para de frente a ele.**

-Eu quero fazer uma surpresa pra você, antes que pergunte vou te explicar o que é. Surpresa é algo que você quer mostrar para alguém, mas ela não pode saber o que é, só na hora certa você a deixa ver. (**Ayumi explica sorrindo**)

-E porque ela não pode saber, porque depois? (**Ele a indaga sem entender**)

-Porque a pessoa fica curiosa e ai na hora quando vê ela fica contente, pelo menos essa é a intenção. (**O sorriso desaparece e ela o olha de lado, achando que ele estragou a magia da coisa)**

**Ele apenas a olha preferindo não responder. **

-Tem várias maneiras de fazer isso, uma delas é tampando os olhos da pessoa para que ela não possa ver até chegar o momento. Vamos lá então. (**Ela se aproxima com as mãos nos olhos dele)**

**Ele se afasta um pouco intimidado com ela próximo a ele.**

-Shinpai na Gaara, pode confiar. Ou você não sabe o que isso significa? (**Ayumi olha com sinceridade e transparência)**

-Eu sei o que é apesar de ninguém nunca ter me explicado seu significado, e não me agrada que me digam essa palavra. (**Gaara olha com seriedade**)

-Gomenasai, mas para mim é uma palavra que me traz conforto e felicidade. Se você não gosta eu vou respeitar. (**Ayumi sorri um pouco desconcertada**)

**Ele apenas concorda com a cabeça e inexpressivo. **

-Enfim, ikimasho que é logo ali na frente o lugar que quero mostrar. (**Ela aponta tentando desviar a atenção dele do olhar dela, que demonstram tristeza)**

**Gaara a segue e os dois chegam a um portão azul de uma casa enorme e moderna. Antes que ele leia a placa do local ela o chama para dentro, abrindo o portão. Ayumi vai para a bilheteria e paga a entrada dos dois. Em seguida passam por uma catraca ao lado estava um adulto que ficou com os ingressos dos dois. Até chegarem a um local escuro que havia uma porta. Ayumi abre-a e adentra no local iluminado.**

-Gaara, esse aqui é o aquário da cidade, bem grande por sinal, né? (**Ela o olha com brilho no olhar e um sorriso estampado no rosto)**

Olha que fofo, ele não é de muitas palavras, mas dá para perceber que ele gostou. Está até um pouco boquiaberto e surpreso**. Ayumi sorri satisfeita para si mesmo.**

-Tantos bichos, juntos num lugar só... (**Gaara comenta enquanto olha para os bichos nadando ao redor deles)**

Awnnn, que gracinha. Parece até um menino pequeno vendo peixes, moluscos e outros bichos aquáticos pela primeira vez. Olhaa só! Um golfinho! Ureshii!

**Gaara para de olhar para um peixe exótico e direciona seu olhar para Ayumi. Ela estava com as mãos no vidro, quase com a cara colada, e com os olhos brilhando de alegria ao observar o golfinho nadando.**

*Ela está tão alegre neste lugar. E fez questão de compartilhar este lugar que ela gosta comigo. Como posso retribuir? Ela diz que falo pouco com ela, vou tentar conversar.*

Que lindinho! Adoro golfinhos e... Glup! Porque o Gaara está ao meu lado olhando com uma cara estranha para o vidro? Parece até que ele engoliu algo e não consegue tirar da garganta. O que eu faço? Vou tentar conversar com ele.

-O que está achando? Está gostando? (**Ela indaga curiosa**)

-Hai. (**Respondido ele volta a observar o aquário**)

Ahh! Ele não está gostando. O que faço? Será que ele só respondeu isso para me agradar?

*E agora? Não sei o que dizer, toda vez que tento abrir a boca simplesmente não sai nada.*

**Os dois permanecem um tempo calados sem saber como reagir. Até que resolvem tomar alguma providência.**

-O que você acha d... (**Ambos falam ao mesmo tempo e param imediatamente tomando um susto)**

-Háhahhahahaha! (Ambos **dão risada da situação, Ayumi mais que Gaara**)

-Olha só, então ele ri. (**Ela comenta ainda tentando parar o riso**)

**Ele fica um pouco rubro pelo comentário dela e consegue a coragem para falar que antes havia perdido. **

-Ayumi, porque você queria me mostrar esse lugar?

-Porque é um lugar especial pra mim, especial quer dizer que é algo que gosto em particular. Você ficou tanto tempo naquela casa que não admirou as belezas de fora. E queria compartilhar com você os lugares mais me agradam. (**Diz ela sorrindo e fechando os olhos, sempre que sorria naturalmente ela fechava os olhos)**

-Arigatou por me mostrar esse lugar especial para você. Não precisava fazer isso por mim, eu não mereço. (**Ao dizer isso, ele permanece cabisbaixo**)

-Lógico que preciso você é meu amigo e não se esqueça disso. Amigos fazem coisas boas pelos amigos. Se for pra ver você rindo como fez hoje eu o faria milhões de vezes. (**Ayumi contesta o que ele disse e sorri afavelmente em resposta)**

**Gaara se surpreende com a resposta dela e um sentimento de paz invade em seu interior. **

-Ayumi...

-Hai?

-Qual desses bichos você mais gosta? (**Ele a indaga com inocência**)

-Acho que o golfinho, sim, é o golfinho. (**Ela faz uma cara de pensativa e um biquinho surge em seus lábios)**

-Vou pegá-lo para você. (**Em resposta diz com autenticidade nas palavras e observa o bicho aquático)**

-Iiee! Não faça isso! (**Ayumi o impede antes que ele tentasse entrar no aquário**)

-Doush'te?

-Porque eu não tenho lugar para colocá-lo. (**Ela retruca levantando uma das sobrancelhas como se fosse uma resposta óbvia)**

-Ano... (**Ele ainda observava o golfinho.)**

-E você qual desses você mais gostou?

-Esse aqui. (**Ele aponta inexpressivo**)

-O tubarão? Hehe. (**Surpresa ela ri e uma gota surge em sua testa**)

-O que tem ele? (**Pergunta ingenuamente**)

-Nada, nada. Ele é fof... diferente. (Ayumi **da um sorriso forçado para disfarça o espanto**)

-Ayumi... (**Ele diz enquanto observa o tubarão)**

-Hai?

-Porque você falou com raiva com aquele menino? (**Pergunta confuso**)

-Ahh... ele é um baka que só pense nele e em mais ninguém, só faz me irritar e tem raiva de tudo e de todos. (**Ela comenta com os pulsos cerrados e raiva no olhar**)

-E porque ele não gosta de você?

-E eu sei lá, ele não gosta de ninguém. Mais de mim talvez porque eu sou sincera e falo o que penso dele na cara dele. (**Fecha os olhos para não se estressar, só de falar dele já a deixava fora de si)**

**Ele apenas observa a reação dela calado.**

**-**Que descuido meu! Arigatou Gaara, você em defendeu antes e eu nem agradeci. (**Ela sorri simpática e no fundo agradecida)**

-Só fiz o que eu achava que deveria ser feito. Não vou deixar ninguém te machucar Ayumi. (**Ele diz com uma expressão séria e o olhar impenetrável)**

**Ayumi o olha com admiração e fica feliz por ter um amigo como ele.**

-Ayumi, porque naquela aula você não quis se juntar aos outros? Aconteceu alguma coisa? (**Gaara pergunta um tanto intrigado**)

-Nan demo nai que você deva se preocupar Gaara. (**Ela tenta disfarçar com o tom de sua voz amena, mas seu olhar a condenava que o assunto are importante para ela**)

-Porque está escondendo de mim? Eu pensava que era seu amigo. (**Ele contesta com um tom de amargura na voz)**

-Você é Gaara, e sempre será nunca duvide disso. Acontece que eu não gosto de ir naquela aula. **(Ela responde impaciente)**

-Doush'te? Por causa do menino? (**Ele a indaga ainda mais desconfiado**)

-Iie, eu não gosto simplesmente. (**O nervosismo nela era evidente**)

-Não acredito em você. (**Ele diz com uma pontada de frieza**)

-EU NÃO QUERO FALAR DISSO! KAERIMASHOU AGORA. (**O nervosismo dela explode em palavras grossas e secas)**

**Gaara instantaneamente fica sem palavras e perplexo com a reação de Ayumi. O olhar dele se torna vazio, resultando na falta de reação por parte dele. Ayumi chama um taxi e o caminho inteiro os dois não se falam. **

*Nunca pensei que veria ela assim, eu não entendo. Apenas perguntei algo em que estava intrigado, afinal pelo que ela me disse amigos não escondem coisas um dos outros. E agora isso. Porque eu não percebo as coisas? Será que sempre vai ser assim? Não quero vê-la desse jeito nunca mais.*

**Retornado a casa ela entra pela porta da frente e ele pela janela do quarto dela. A porta abre-se um tanto forçada e um som de passos pesados surge.**

-Ayumi-chan! Okaeri nassai! **(Takamura, de avental e luvas, surge do nada para cumprimentar a querida "filhinha")**

-... (Ayumi **continua andando e a expressão de seu rosto não é percebida pelo mordomo**)

-Fiz uns biscoitinhos com bastante fermento para minha querida Ayumi ficar mais fofinha e sorridente. (**Um brilho do além emanava de Takamura, de tanta felicidade nas palavras dele**)

-... (**Ayumi acelera o passo e sobe apressada pelas escadas**)

**Takamura permanece na mesma posição que estava para ela, estático como se estivesse congelado. Até que sua expressão feliz foi se desfazendo para uma de desespero nível sete.**

-Ayumiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Doush'te? Doush'te? Nunca me ignorou desse jeito, o que eu fiz para você? Eu não quis dizer que você precisava comer mais! Pode continuar com o regime se quiser! (**O pobre e desolado homem se lamuriava pelos cantos em alto som, mas para Ayumi do que para si)**

Não é hora para biscoitos Takamura. Não estou com humor para isso, aliás, humor nenhum. Porque ele foi tocar justo nesse assunto? Eu que tento tanto evitar ele. Eu não quero mentir para ele, mas não quero contar. Não mesmo. Eu preciso de um banho, nunca é bom pensar com cabeça quente.

Agora que tomei um belo banho eu... não sei o que fazer.

**Ayumi se joga na cama ainda de toalha. **

Não é justo fazer isso com ele. Afinal eu disse uma coisa para ele e fiz outra. Ele ainda está aprendendo, ai Ayumi! Sua ahou! Seja mulher o suficiente e vá se desculpar com ele. Depois eu penso numa maneira de conversar sobre esse assunto mais tarde. Bom, vou me trocar e ir ao quarto dele.

**Abrindo a shoji do quarto de visitas.**

Ano? Cadê ele? Deve estar no banheiro. Gaara!

**Ela bate a na shoji e a mesma se abre. Ninguém.**

-Gaara? (**Nem o vento que passava pela janela quebrou o silêncio naquele quarto**)

Ele foi embora? Ayumi sua majo de Jashin! Como você pode uma coisa dessas? Quanta crueldade. Nunca vou me perdoar depois dessa e...

**Ayumi já estava aos prantos e socando a si própria quando um leve barulho surge no último andar. Ela se interrompe e resolve impulsivamente, talvez com esperança de vê-lo, espiar pela janela. Para sua surpresa um peixe se debatia na grama tentando em vão escapar da morte certa.**

-Para de fazer barulho peixe inútil! Não tá vendo que to num momento critico da minha vida e descobri que sou um bakemono. (**Ela se lamuria com o pobre peixe**)

**Que barulho é esse? Impressão minha ou ouvi um barulho de água nos fundos da casa. Será que um gato subiu por uma arvore e caiu na piscina, de novo? Pobrezinho, vou ajudá-lo. Espere ai! E se for um ladrão? Então preciso estar precavida.**

**Surgindo sorrateiramente, no quintal da casa, Ayumi segura o que considera uma arma contra um possível ladrão, o peixe. Ela observa atentamente os cantos encobertos pela escuridão da noite até que sua visão se concentra em um ponto iluminado pelo luar, próximo a piscina da casa. **

-Ayumi, gomenasai. (**Uma parte do rosto de Gaara estava iluminado e esta mostrava arrependimento nos olhos esverdeados)**

**Ela passa alguns segundos parada e instintivamente se aproxima de Gaara e o abraça, sussurrando palavras gentis.**

-Iie, eu que peço desculpas.

**Gaara permanece atônito e sem saber o que fazer, suas mãos permaneciam coladas ao corpo e seus olhos espantados. Apenas seus lábiosresponderam para quebrar o constrangimento.**

-Tenho uma "surpresa" para você, espero que tenha acertado. (**As palavras saíram quase inaudíveis)**

**Ayumi vira o rosto na direção que Gaara mostra com os olhos e seu rosto enche-se de entusiasmo.**

-Não acredito! Um golfinho! Bem na minha piscin... (**A euforia diminui quando ela cai na realidade)** Onde arranjou esse golfinho Gaara?

*Será que fiz algo de errado, ela me parece meio preocupada. Melhor escolher as palavras antes de dizer algo.*

-Eu fui naquele aquário que você me mostrou, peguei o golfinho e o trouxe aqui. (**Responde com a sinceridade impecável)**

-Mas como você trouxe ele? (**Pergunta desconfiada, com medo da resposta que viria**)

-Eu achei um aquário menor do que aquele, em uma sala, só havia um bicho. Então pensei em deixá-lo junto com os outros animais e trazer o golfinho nesse aquário menor. (Ayumi procurou algum vestígio de mentira nele, mas não o encontrou)

-E... qual era esse bicho que você colocou junto com os outros? **(Ela já estava se preparando para o que viria)**

Mas o que há de mal? Acho que estou pensando besteiras, é, deve ser isso.

-Na placa a frente do aquário estava escrito, baleia orca. (**Responde naturalmente e a face inexpressiva)**

-U-u-uma b-baleia orca? My kami sama de todos os helps! Gaara, você precisa devolver o aquário imediatamente e colocar a baleia de volta, antes que seja tarde demais. **(A pobre menina começou calada sem acreditar, em seguida um tique no olho direito surge para avançar em um nível de surto)**

-Hai. (**Gaara levanta uma das sobrancelhas, observando o estado da menina surtada**)

**A areia de sua cabaça se multiplica e levanta o aquário no ar. Habilidosamente Gaara sobe e "flutua" como se estivesse num tapete voador. **

Nossa, esse aquário era o menor? É quase o tamanho da minha cozinha com a sala. E ele carrega como se fosse um aquário minúsculo. Pelo menos deu tudo certo e...

-EU TENHO UM GOLFINHO! Ureshii! Tô loca pra mostrar pra Sakura, Ino e Hinata, elas vão amar! Como eu vou te chamar? Tchutchuquinho, coisa fofa, já sei! Daiki, que significa "de grande valor". Vai ser minha pequena homenagem a Gaara, mas ele não precisa saber, não é? (**Ayumi solta uma risada abafada e matreira como de uma criança)**

**O golfinho solta um som como se a estivesse respondendo e sai nadando pela enorme piscina. A uma certa distancia um menino ruivo observa a cena e involuntariamente um pequeno sorriso surge em seu rosto pálido. Ele se aproxima dela.**

-Gaara, eu o apelidei de Daiki que tal esse nome? (**Ela pergunta ainda absorta no golfinho**)

**Ele apenas concorda balançando a cabeça e também observa o bicho. **

-Nossa, olha só à hora. Gaara, você sobe pro quarto e vá estudar. Eu vou dar um olá para os outros e já subo, ok? (**Ayumi já caminhava em direção a casa) Ah sim, mas antes, como você trocou a água da piscina? Percebi que não é a mesma.**

-Coloquei a água do aquário nela.

-Ano, já nos vemos então. (**Ela vira-se correndo toda serelepe, contente com o novo presente.)**

**Gaara agilmente sobe pela planta e se debruça na janela. **

-Tadaima!Konban waa todos! Haha-san! Quem bom que veio mais cedo! (**A pequena correu em direção aos braços da okaa-san, que retribui com um beijo)**

-Okaeri nassai ojoo-san, consegui sair mais cedo do trabalho hoje. Como foi o seu dia? **(Pergunta a okaa-san com um sorriso afável)**

-Foi ótimo! E como foi seu trabalho? (**Ayumi pergunta ainda sorridente**)

-Um pouco cansativo, mas é bom estar em casa.

-Caham! (**Takamura pigarreia interrompendo o momento okaa-san e ojoo-san) **O jantar esta servido.

**Todos sentem a mesa para servir-se. **

-Takamura, venha e sente-se a mesa para jantar conosco. (**Yoko o convida gentilmente**)

-Quanta honra! Com todo prazer! (**Ele senta-se com os olhinhos brilhantes e a felicidade nas alturas**)

-Itekimasu! (**Dizem todos juntos antes de comer**)

-Tão bom estar com meus filhinhos queridos! (**Yoko abraça os dois, um de cada lado, quase que os sufocando e pequenos corações surgiram em volta**)

-Okaa! (Harima repreendia a mãe por estar passando por vergonha na frente dos outros)

**Ayumi nada falava, pois estava compenetrada em comer tudo que estava a sua visão.**

-Não seja tímido meu filho, se algum dia sua okaa-san morrer você irá se arrepender. (**Ainda abraçada a eles ela começa com suas palavras dramáticas e um biquinho apareceu em seus lábios)**

-HAHA! (**Os dois filhos a censuraram veemente**)

-Que absurdo Yoko-chan, isso nunca! **(Takamura resolveu se juntar ao grupo dos indignados)**

-Isso aqui esta uma delicia Takamura! (**Ayumi com a boca melada de shoyo elogiava a comida**)

-Hai. (**Harima concorda sorrindo e assim como Ayumi ele tinha a mania de fechar os olhos quando sorria sinceramente)**

-Ayumi-chaaan! (**Se Takamura tivesse alguns quilos a menos, com certeza ele teria flutuado**)

**Harima olhou Takamura de lado sentindo-se ignorado. **

-Não fique assim filhinho, haha está aqui! (**Ela deu seu abraço "leve" no filho tentando consolá-lo)**

**Harima apenas suspirou e se entregou ao carinho da mãe. Em seguida roubou o ultimo sushi no prato da imouto**.

-Eii! Minha comida! (**Ela lançou seu olhar fuzilante**)

-Não tem seu nome nela, então é minha! (Ele a provocou com zombaria)

-Na verdade, eu coloquei o nome dela na comid... (**Takamura tentou defende-la e acabou recebendo um olhar mortal de Harima, deixando o mordomo como uma estatua de horror**)

-Ta vendo, m-i-n-h-a! **(Ela tentava pular para pegar na mão do irmão**)

-Nã, na, ni, na, não! Eu sou o mais velho aqui. Be-da! (**Ele disse ironicamente e estufando o peito**)

-Onegaii onii-chan! (**Ela** **lançou-lhe um olhar pidão de uma criança que quer um doce**)

-Não é justo, esse olhar... (**Ele fechou os olhos para resistir, mas sua mão abaixava o sushi sem responder ao dono)**

**Ayumi esperava ansiosamente pela comida, contudo...**

-Pensa que me engana é. Hahaha! (**O onii san sagaz colocou o sushi com o hashii na boca e saboreou a vitória.)**

-Não é justo! (**Ayumi inconformada se joga nele atingindo um ponto vital de Harima, a barriga, ele não se controlou e começou a gargalhar)**

**Takamura e Yoko continuaram tranquilamente a comer acostumados com aquele tipo de cena. Entretanto, este não era um dia de paz naquela família, uma aranha preta com uma pinta branca surge na mão de Yoko.**

-Ahhh! Um bakemono! (**Ela jogou a comida pro alto e sai correndo desesperada pela cas**a)

**Yoko era uma mulher forte e corajosa, abre-se uma exceção para insetos.**

-Você! (**O mordomo reconhece o pequeno inseto) Hora da vingança. (Ele retira um esfregão do bolso e se prepara para a revanche**)

**Ele corre atrás da patroa pronto para acabar com o serzinho, Ayumi rindo de Harima fazendo cócegas nela, a situação se inverteu agora. Enquanto isso Gaara estudava atentamente ouvindo a barulheira, uma pilha de livros já fora revisada por ele em questão de pouco tempo. Ele parou ouvindo os risos de Ayumi.**

*Farei o possível para estudar e acompanhar Ayumi na escola, se ela acha importante para mim eu farei sem contestar. Não vou decepcioná-la, farei o possível para protegê-la para que ela ria sempre que lhe der vontade.*

**Ps:Bom queridos leitores, todos devem estar se perguntando onde foi parar o pequeno peixe que Ayumi desumanamente o usou como arma. Eu digo a vocês, corajosamente ele lutou bravamente pela sua vida e conseguiu pular até a piscina. O golfinho muito hospitaleiro ficou feliz com a presença do pequeno amigo e... pufff. O comeu. Está é a história do pequeno peixe que só se fudeu. Pelo menos agora sabemos que fim levou o pequeno azarado. **

Tradução das palavras em japonês:

-Shinpai na: Não se preocupe

-Iya: não

-Ano: hum...

-Ikimasho: vamos!

-Tomeru: detenha-o!

-Shimatta: droga

_-Ganbaru, ganbatte ne: _ faça o melhor que puder, como se estivesse encorajando a pessoa

-Ochitsuke: acalme-se

-Sou na: no sentido "Não pode ser!" "De jeito nenhum!"

-Nani: que?

-Kaerimashou: Vamos pra casa.

-Daga: mas

-Ara: hum?

-Matte yo: espere

-Iie: não

-Doush'te: Por quê?

-Nan demo nai: Não é nada!

-Okaeri nassai: seja bem vinda

-Bakemono: monstro

-Majo: bruxa

-Be-da: dito enquanto o personagem mostra a língua a alguém. Mais o menos o equivalente a "Nana-nana-nããã!"

-Ohayo gozaimasu: bom dia!

-Arigatou: obrigado

-Onegaii: por favor

-Onii san- irmão mais velho

-Imouto: irmã mais nova

-Hai: sim

-Baka: idiota

-Konban wa: boa noite

-Haha san: minha mãe ou mamãe

-Okaa san: mãe

-Okaeri nassai: bem vindo a casa

-Tadaima: cheguei

-Itadakimasu: agradecimento antes das refeições

-Ojoo san: minha filha ou filha

___-Choushoku__: _café-da-manhã

___-Itekimasu: estou saindo_

-Shinpai na: não se preocupe

-Yare, yare: uffa, puxa vida,meu…

-Daijobu Ka: você está bem?

-Ureshii: feliz ; pode ser usada como interjeição para dizer : "Estou tão feliz" ou "Iuupii!"

-Ahou: imbecil

___-Shoji_: uma divisória de correr, com uma moldura feita de madeira lacada e coberta com janelas de papel de arroz para deixar a luz entrar, ainda que esteja fechada.

Se quiserem deixem review, comentando do que acharam =) É só clicar no botão logo abaixo e escreverem. Obrigada por lerem!


	7. O oceano turbulento e a canoa frágil

Demorou mas chegou pessoas \^^/ Enjoy! Ps: sem querer troquei o nome da obaa san de Ayumi, mas ja ajeitei ^^''

Capitulo 7

-Biiiiiii! (**O som estrondoso das buzinas dos carros se faziam ouvir por todo as ruas próximas**)

-Sou na! (**Ayumi exclama espantada e ao mesmo tempo desanimada**)

**Um trânsito infernal de carros de policia que se aglomeravam nas ruas vizinhas as da escola. Inclusive helicópteros circulavam baixo a procura de algo ou alguém. **

-Essa não Gaara! Eles descobriram tudo, vieram te pegar! Corram para as montanhas! (**Ela tem um ataque de doideira e se prepara para correr com os braços erguidos para o céu quando Gaara a impede com sua a areia da cabaça**)

-Ayumi. (**O menino diz de olhos fechados e a expressão tranqüila**)

-Ara? (**Confusa, mexe sua cabeça para o lado mostrando uma interrogação acima de sua cabeça**)

-Você acha mesmo que se viessem me pegar eles já não o teriam feito? (**Diz de forma despreocupada**)

-Verdade... (**Ri sem jeito**) Então porque será que tem tantos policiais rondando essa área?

-Não sei, demo.. não estamos mais atrasados do que o habitual? (**Pergunta inexpressivo**)

**Ayumi nada responde e prontamente põe-se a correr como uma louca segurando Gaara pela blusa. Acaba esbarrando com um homem, no chão reparam que o adulto usava uma blusa vermelha, calça jeans, tênis preto e tinha uma barba crescida. Contudo, o que chamava a atenção era o saco avermelhado que ele segurava em uma das mãos.**

-O que pensam que estão fazendo pestinhas? (**Gritou o velhinho enraivecido, massageando a barriguinha de "cerveja")**

-Gomen! O que é esse saco moço, ele é tão grande. (**Ayumi faz reverência em desculpas e da uma de curiosa**)

-É...bem...é para as crianças... sabe como é... (**O homem procura as palavras sem mesmo saber do que estava falando**)

-Ahhh! Entendi tudo! Pode deixar! Ganbatte ne! (**Ela começa a apressar o passo e leva Gaara consigo**)

**O barbudo permanece sem entender o que ela disse, até que o barulho de sirenes o acordam para realidade e imediatamente segue sua rota de antes cautelosamente.**

-Ayumi?

-Hai Gaara?

-Você não achou meio suspeito aquele lá? (**Gaara pergunta desconfiado**)

-Gaara, Gaara, qualquer um reconheceria que aquele é... um homem que se acha Papai Noel e sai por ai entregando presentes baratos. (**Ela conclui sua teoria como se fosse perfeita, se ela usasse óculos com certeza esse seria o momento perfeito para ela ajeitá-los no rosto, com seu sorriso de sou inteligente**)

-Não sabia que Papai Noel usava mascara preta. (**Comenta pensativo, detalhe, ele conhece porque leu sobre o velhinho em um livro**)

-Talvez ele tentou ser moderno, mas não conseguiu. Isso são detalhes... detalhes. (**Responde impaciente e mexendo umas das mãos** )

**Gaara ouve um barulho e olha para trás. O "Papai Noel Mascarado" corria desesperadamente com o saco nas costas e os policias, viaturas, cachorros policiais e helicópteros o perseguiam. De longe ouviu as vozes.**

-Tomeru! Você não vai escapar seu ahou! Devolva-nos as nossas rosquinhas do Donut's e prometemos que só pegará prisão perpétua em vez de pena de morte! (**Gritou um dos policiais)**

E**m seguida Gaara não ouviu mais nada, Ayumi tentava correr desesperadamente para chegar a tempo. **

Acho que dessa vez não chegarei a tempo e... É impressão minha ou estou tão leve que nem sinto minhas pernas se moverem? AAAH! Eu realmente estou há alguns metros do chão, em cima de uma nuvem de areia.

**Ayumi observou Gaara em pé na nuvem olhando a frente com um olhar dominante e braços cruzados. Ela apenas sorri e contempla a paisagem. A nuvem diminui a velocidade aproximando-se do chão. Ayumi desce dirigindo-se ao portão de sua gakko. **

-Iieeee! Esta fechado! Não vamos poder entrar. E agora? Se Harima descobrir que não fui a aula nem quero imaginar o que aconteceria. (**A menina desespera-se colocando as mãos na cabeça e andando de um lado para o outro**)

G**aara aproxima-se do portão analisando um cartaz pregado com algumas palavras escritas.**

-Ayumi...

-Gaara, precisamos pensar em uma maneira de enrolar meu onii san. (**Ela tenta se aquietar, põe a mão no queixo e anda em círculos pensativa**)

-Tem um cartaz aqui escrito que houve um problema com o gerador de energia e devido a isto não haverá aula para todas as turmas. (**Ele explica sossegado**)

-Nani? (**A alma de Ayumi sai de seu corpo e resolve dar uma volta por ai**)

**Gaara se acerca dela para averiguar se estava tudo bem. Um estrondoso ruído surge a alguns metro dali, em um bar conhecido pelo seu famoso saquê. A alma de Ayumi se assusta de uma forma que só retorna ao corpo para se abrigar. Os dois dirigem o olhar para o local.**

**Seguido do som, uma pilha de homens desacordados surge em meio a fumaça que se dispersava. Uma mulher de cabelos claros divididos em duas chiquinhas caídas ao ombro, pele branca e aparência dominante surge a porta. **

-Ninguém vai se pronunciar quanto a quem foi o culpado de beber meu saquê? Pois bem, descobrirei por mal então! (**A voz amedrontadora ecoava alto e claro para todos que ali estavam**)

**Um arrepio percorreu o corpo dos dois estudantes e provavelmente de quem estava dentro do lugar. Tsunade adentra o bar e interroga um por um usando de métodos que até a policia deixaria como ultimo recurso para ser usado em um interrogatório. Carros da policia chegam a toda velocidade em frente ao bar. Um dos policias aproxima-se de um dos poucos sobreviventes amontoados.**

-Não temam, viemos aqui para resolver tudo! (**Diz o policial com toda dignidade possível)**

-A-ainda da te-empo de salvar alguns... por favor policial, protega-os... (**Balbuciando algumas palavras o homem então desmaia**)

-Oe! Oe! Desgraçado! Esse ladrão nos pagara! Ele mexeu com a pessoa errada. (**O policial destemido enche o peito de orgulho, seguido dos outros uniformizados**)

-E se os Donut's não forem o bastante para ele, se quiser mais... ? (**Comenta aflito um dos colegas**)

-Não pode ser que ele também veio aqui roubar...? (**Todos os policias percebem que estão em um bar e suas angustias aumentam progressivamente**)

**Mais um cadáver é jogado no monte em um tamanho considerável e todos engolem a seco imaginando que os Donut's deram ao ladrão uma força inimaginável. Eles dão um passo atrás até que uma garrafa de bebida se quebra quando é jogada para fora.**

-Não temeremos nem o mais forte dos kamys! Podemos até nos ferirmos, mas a bebida NUNCA! (**Fazem seu grito de guerra entrando mais corajosos do que nunca**)

**Notando o perigo eminente Gaara move outro "tapete" de areia e leva Ayumi com ele.**

-Aqueles policias realmente não sabiam com quem estavam lidando, que kamy tenha piedade de suas pobres almas. (**Ayumi lamenta-se com a mão no peito e olhos fechados**)

**Um pouco a trás a pilha que chamava a atenção de quem passava aumentou significantemente, contudo, os novos cadáveres estavam com uma vestimenta diferente, qualquer um reconheceria aqueles uniformes de longe.**

**Ayumi arregala os olhos perplexa e Gaara mostra-se um tanto surpreso por todo o estardalhaço ser feito devido a falta de saquê. **

-É... a bebida foi o pecado deles. (**Ela comenta filosófica**)

-Que bom que você pensa assim. (**Gaara diz contente, mas a expressão do seu rosto era inexpressiv**a)

-Nani? Pensa que eu sou quem? Não sou boba de beber, primeiro que não tenho idade e depois que os homens sempre se aproveitam das mulheres bêbadas. (**Diz com o pulso cerrado fingindo, ou pelo menos achava que era, ser uma menina madura**)

-Bem... não era isso que estava querendo dizer, era mais sobre não fazer bem. (**Uma gota surge em Gaara e o mesmo suspira**)

-O que você disse? (**Pergunta desentendida**)

-Esqueça. (**Gaara desiste e apenas olha de lado**)

**Antes que Ayumi pudesse contestar os dois já estavam nos fundos da casa. Ouviram um barulho familiar.**

-Daikiiii! (**Ela corre e abraça, se molhando toda, o seu golfinho de estimação**)

**O animal em resposta bate com as nadadeiras sobre a água, em seguida joga água em Gaara em sinal para que ele se afasta-se do local. Gaara não consegue entender o motivo da repulsa repentina do animal, mas afasta-se um pouco. Ayumi, distraída como sempre, não percebe o ocorrido. De longe uma voz grita impaciente por Ayumi. **

-É a obaa-chan. O que será que ela quer? Já volto Gaara, e você trate de subir antes que te vejam aqui. (**Ela ordena de forma matreira**)

**Ele apenas afirma com a cabeça e desaparece em um piscar de olhos. Ayumi apressa-se adentrando o templo. E antes de qualquer coisa Tomoyo pigarreia com a mão na boca advertindo a neta que esquecera algo.**

-Gomenasai obaa-san! (**Prontamente reverencia em desculpas e ajoelha-se para rezar, tradição feita quando adentra-se em um templo**)

Após o ato...

-Ayumi-chan, sua haha me pediu que fizesse um favor por ela. Como estará muito ocupada, não poderá entregá-los, mas pediu que você fosse em seu lugar entregar essa intimação. (**Explica de forma séria**)

-Hai, mas porque você não as entrega obaa-san? Parece que são importantes.

-Nani? (Michiru** ri abertamente como se o que se sua neta tivesse dito fosse uma piada**) Ir para aquele lugar maldito? Nem que minha mente fosse possuída por vermes! (**Os olhos da senhora tornam-se avermelhadas e a atmosfera torna-se sombria, cerra os pulsos em aversão ao assunto**)

-Mas afinal de contas que lugar é esse? (**Pergunta a neta um tanto amedrontada e curiosa**)

-Não interessa, apenas cumpra sua missão. (**Responde ainda se recompondo do estado maligno**)

-H-hai... fui! (**Retira o papel das mãos da obaa e sai correndo**)

O que deu nela? Quando a obaa fica assim melhor nem permanecer por muito tempo ao lado dela. Acho que muito tempo naquele templo a fez mal. Vou levar o Gaara, afinal não deve ser ninguém conhecido, então nem haverá algum problema.

-**Chegados ao endereço da carta**-

-Que lugar grande! (**Espanta-se ela observando a mansão medieval japonesa**)

-Mas ela me passa uma impressão de ser assombrada, por isso cuidado ao entrar Gaara. (**Diz ela empurrando-o para entrar**)

-Esta com medo? (**Gaara indaga sem entender**)

-Iiee! (**Responde balançando a cabeça de um lado ao outro**)

-Então porque está com as pernas bambas e escondido atrás de mim? (**Fala olhando-a pelo canto dos olhos**)

-Não se desconcentre! Se aparecer alguma assombração será por sua culpa de nos distrair! (**Ela adverte-o um tanto incomodada**)

-Li kara, vamos entrar então. (**Ele estica a mão para abrir o grande portão avermelhado**)

-Matte yo! Não se entra na casa dos outros sem permissão Gaara. Deixe-me fazer isso. (**Determinada, enche os pulmões de ar**)

-Sumimaseeeeeeeen! Tem alguém em casa?

**Nada se ouviu a não ser a respiração dos dois vultos em frente a mansão. **

Essa mansão parece intocável todo esse tempo. Tradicional e misteriosa é o que transparece a construção. As cores predominantes são preto, vermelho e um amadeirado dos móveis. Assim como a minha casa, da época dos imperadores, porém a minha obteve algumas modificações ao longo do tempo acrescentando um toque mais moderno. Esse lugar não me traz boas vibrações.

-Esse lugar não me traz uma boa impressão. (**Gaara comenta alerta**)

Será possível que ele leu minha mente? Será possível? Afinal de contas o que ele quer dizer com isso?

**Ayumi se aprisiona em seus pensamentos olhando de forma suspeita para Gaara. O dito cujo avalia o local com certa desconfiança. Para surpresa de todos o portão abre-se e uma figura surge imponente.**

-Vão embora, ja disse que não quero comprar um desentupidor de privada. (**A voz amedrontadora ecoou no ouvido dos dois.**)

**Ayumi esfrega os olhos para entender se realmente era verdade o que seus olhos não queriam enxergar. Itachi estava a frente deles com uma roupa cinza de samurai e descalço. **

-Gomenasai! (**Ela faz reverencia em cumprimento**)É..bem…nóss…viemos…**Estava totalmente constrangida**)

-Se não tem nada a dizer, sayonara. (**Ele ja se virava para marchasse**)

-Ie! Temos um comunicado para dar ao chefe desta casa. Onegai, deixe-me cumprir minha missão! (**Ela curva-se em respeito e suplica**)

**Gaara se surpreende com a atitude dela e Itachi a observa por alguns segundos. Enfim toma sua decisão.**

-Admiro a perseverança de vocês. (**Conclui implacável**)

**Ayumi ainda não conseguia ficar ereta, seu corpo não a permitia de encará-lo. **

-Só não garanto que conseguiram vender desentupidores de privada. Mas quero ver qual será a estratégia que usarão. (**Ele aprecia bem interessado**)

Nani? Ele ainda está com essa idéia que viemos vender desentupidores de privada? Tenho cara de privada pro acaso? Só porque ele é kirei acha que pode zombar de nós? Rum! Que absurdo e...

**Der repente Itachi a olha em seus olhos e transparece intensa curiosidade sobre a shoujo. As faces da mesma aparecem rubras e seus devaneios desaparecem.**

-Hai! Vamos fazer nosso melhor! (**Ayumi instantaneamente mostra-se disposta e cerra um dos pulso**s)

*Ha segundos atrás ela mostrava-se inconformada com tal declaração vinda dele e agora esta empolgação repentina...vai entender.*

**Gaara a olha perplexo. **

-Só um instante que já voltarei para saber se Ele está presente. (**Itachi deixa-os sumindo em meio a mansão**)

-Sou Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (**Ayumi grita em evidente desespero**)

-O que ouve Ayumi? (**Pergunta naturalmente**)

-Aquele ali é nada mais nada menos do que onii san do maldito! Ahhhh! Doush'te? Obaa saaan! Tudo culpa dela. Ela sabia o tempo todo que era a casa daquele ahou. Que my kami sama de todos os helps nos ajude. (**Depois de seu surto descomunal ela suspira derrotada**)

-E agora Ayumi? (**Indaga um tanto receoso**)

-E agora? Vou te dizer o que faremos. Não podemos fugir porque se não vai saber o que esses dai são capazes. Vamos simplesmente jogar em qualquer o lugar e dar o fora. (**Fala inutilmente na tentativa de controlar seus nervos**)

-Isso seria o mesmo que fugir, demo se prefere assim. (**Suspira em resposta**)

-Podem entrar. (**Uma voz vinda do alem surge por trás da dupla**)

-AHHH! (**Ela assusta-se e cai de bunda no chão**)

**Gaara, por outro lado, já havia sentido a presença do outro e apenas permaneceu imóvel. Itachi virou de costas para eles dirigindo-se para a porta de entrada da mansão. Ayumi olha para Gaara e sai correndo atrás de Itachi, Gaara apenas caminha atrás.**

O interior demonstra a mesma atmosfera de fora. Aqui dentro é decorado com esculturas, pinturas de batalhas, mas fora isso não ha muitas mobílias e são de certa forma sem muitos detalhes.

**Os três avançam para um cômodo ocupado com estantes cheias de livros, no centro uma escrivaninha baixa e espaçosa com diversos papéis. **

-Ano... parece que Ele não está aqui. (**Itachi diz despreocupadamente**)

-Mas não acabou de dizer que iria verificar se ele estava? O que estava fazendo afinal? (**Repreende-o impaciente**)

-Vim beber algo, está muito calor hoje.

**Ela rapidamente cai para trás desacreditada nas palavras que acabara de ouvir. **

-Então o que viemos fazer aqui afinal? (**Já recuperada e em pé ainda falando irritada**)

-Vocês não precisam mesmo Dele. Mas se quiserem mesmo entregá-lo, vão ter que esperar Ele chegar. (**Itachi diz como um perfeito anjo descarado**)

Porque tem essa mania ridícula de falar Ele com letra maiúscula? O que ele é afinal? Um kamy?

-Ano, hai... (**Diz sem alternativa**)

**Gaara apenas permaneceu em silêncio reparando no lugar. **

-Já que vão ficar venham comigo. (**Diz o anfitrião friamente**)

**Um arrepio contorna seu corpo e Ayumi tem um mau pressentimento**.

Nada pode sair de bom dessas pessoas.

**Ele abre uma shoji que mostra-se uma passagem para um espaço aberto e fora das paredes da mansão. Um chão apedrejado com algumas arvores e algumas plantas aqui e ali. O sol iluminava o local escondido pela mansão. Itachi pega algo na varanda e retira sua katana afiada, reluzente a luz do sol. **

EEE? Sabia! Ele é pior que o otooto san dele.

**Enquanto Ayumi estava paralisada de pavor. Gaara já se preparava para uma possível luta. **

*Qual o problema dessa família? *

**Pensa ele em posição de ataque. Itachi aproxima-se lentamente com sue olhar negro enigmático. Ha alguns passos dos dois...**

-Vou treinar um pouco. (**Dizendo isso ele vira-se para fora**)

**Ela fica mais branca que fantasma com febre e Gaara se desarma um pouco espantado com o que aconteceu.**

-E, se interromperem, não respondo por mim. (**Mesmo de costas o timbre de voz maléfico já bastava para adverti-los**)

-H-hai. (**Foi o que ela conseguiu responder**)

**Os dois sentaram-se um ao lado do outro na varanda observando o treino do Uchira. Seus movimentos eram sincronizados, rápidos e silenciosos. Ambos da platéia estavam surpreendidos com tamanha habilidade, entretanto apenas Ayumi demonstrava.**

Sugoii! Ele é tão bom nisso, não é a toa que o baka sabe lutar também. Se eu soubesse pelo menos um pouco desses golpes, já estava bem para mim.

**Itachi executa mais um golpe com a katana e para justamente de frente a Ayumi, com a lamina ha alguns centímetros de seu rosto. Para total surpresa dela, o que seu rosto não disfarçava. Gaara, por sua vez, não fez nada, tentou se controlar o Maximo e fechou os olhos.**

*Se Ayumi não tivesse me pedido no caminho para ca para não se preocupar com ela e permanecer na minha eu já teria o matado, desgraçado. Não posso fazer nada a não ser confiar nela.*

-O que esta olhando? (**O ninja indaga áspero**)

**Ayumi ainda não conseguia responder, pois tamanha era sua aflição, sabia que precisava fazer algo se não ele o faria ou Gaara.**

-Eu...só estava pensando que você é tão forte e... comparada a você, não sou nada. Apenas uma canoa frágil em um oceano turbulento. (**Conclui com um sorriso amargo**)

**Itachi a avalia, abaixa sua espada e afasta-se retornando o treino. Gaara olha sem reação, as palavras vindas dela foram demais para ele. Ela continuava olhando para o chão perdida em suas palavras.**

**Uma presença aproxima-se abrindo a shoji. Ayumi e Gaara olham para ver o rosto do chefe, até que...**

-O que fazem aqui? (**O pequeno Uchira devolve o olhar de forma desprezível**)

Pronto, e eu pensando que a situação não poderia piorar. Só triplicou, estou pagando todos os meus pecados nesse lugar demoníaco.

-Urusai cabelo de galinha! Não te interessa. (**Rapidamente ela da seu troco**)

-Se estão na minha casa tenho todo direito de saber porque estão aqui sua palito de dente. (**Debochadamente ele fecha os olhos e põe as mãos na cintura**)

-Quem é palito de dente? (**Ayumi levanta-se pronta para enfrentá-lo**)

-Quem é cabelo de galinha? (**Ele revida**)

**O clima entre os dois se torna mais pesado. Itachi apenas olha atentamente para a cena.**

-Fui eu que os deixei entrar Sasuke. (**Se pronuncia tranqüilo**)

-Só podia ser você mesmo para fazer isso apenas para me irritar! (**O otooto san ignora a presença dos visitantes e volta sua raiva em dobro para o mais velho**)

-Como podia saber? Eles são meus convidados, por isso, trate-os bem. (**Diz com um olhar certeiro como uma pontada no coração**)

**Sasuke sentiu-se um tanto incomodado, mas não deixa barato.**

-Não to nem ai se são seus amantes ou seus puxa saco! Eles tem que ir embora. (**Ele retribui o olhar do onii chan de forma evasiva como um golpe no estomago**)

-Yare, yare, isso é jeito de tratar seu irmão cabeção? (**Ayumi tenta aliviar a tensão entre os familiares**)

**Apenas o olhar frio como pedra já bastou para deixá-la pasma. Nunca o vira com tanto ódio.**

-Venha para ca. (**Ordenou veemente o mais velho para Ayumi**)

**Gaara pôs o braço para que ela não fosse.**

-Shinpai na Gaara. (**Em resposta veio um olhar simpático**)

**Ele abaixou o braço virando a cabeça sentindo-se impossibilitado de agir. Quando Ayumi acerca-se a Itachi o mesmo volta o assunto para ela.**

-Ficar ao relento não resolve nada, se a canoa mostrar que poderá enfrentar o oceano. Mesmo de aparência frágil, ela poderá chegar ao seu destino se perseverar. A escolha é dela se quer afundar ou enfrentar as tormentas, mesmo que pareça impossível. (**Seus olhos continuavam misteriosos, mas havia um brilho que hipnotizava qualquer um que o visse, pensou ela**)

-Omae... (**A mente dela mostra-se confusa**)

-O que pensa que esta fazendo? Esta fazendo de propósito não é? Só para me provocar. (**Sasuke gritou inconformado**)

-E porque eu faria isso? Não me importo com o que você pensa ou deixa de pensar. (**O onii san revela-se rude**)

-Eu ainda te mato. (**Sua voz não demonstrava nenhuma oscilação, não podia-se ver sua expressão, em seguida virou-se para retirar-se**)

**Ayumi arregalou os olhos completamente abalada com tamanha indiferença entre os dois, logo ela que sempre teve uma relação amável com seu irmão. Realmente não podia entender.**

-Você será minha aprendiz. E não pretendo ouvir recusas. (**Itachi determina sua vontade e um sorriso obscuro surge em sua face**)

**Sasuke, que quase desaparecia pela shoji, ouviu e apenas soltou um tsc! Repleto de insatisfação e que ouviu atentamente, arregalou os olhos esverdeados estarrecido com o que acabou de perceber. **

Wakarimasen, porque esta me ajudando? Quem ele afinal? Acho que o julguei errado. O que devo fazer?

-Onde está seu chefe? (**Gaara pronuncia-se impaciente**)

-Ah bom, ele esta viajando a negócios. Então acho que não vira tão cedo. (**Comenta o Uchira como se fosse algo irrelevante**)

-Comooo? Então o que diabos estamos fazendo aqui? (**Ayumi branda sua revolta**)

-Me diga você o que veio fazer aqui afinal? (**Itachi reverte a situação e sua expressão demonstra imparcialidade**)

-Ops, será que... poderia ir no banheiro? (_Ayumi encontra sua saída_)

O que estou falando? Banheiro? Ele não vai cair nessa. E porque demônios eu fui escolher logo banheiro? Que constrangedor!

**Enquanto Ayumi ficava vermelha Gaara entende sua fulga.**

-Seguindo o corredor, dobre a esquerda, siga novamente o corredor, dobre a direita, sabe a terceira porta? (**O Uchira informa de maneira despreocupada**)

-Entendi. (**Ela sorri se preparando para deixar o local**)

-Espere. (**Ordena seriamente**)

**Ayumi estagna quase que automaticamente.**

-Chegando a terceira porta ainda não é o banheiro.

-Então porque...

-Dai anda mais um pouco, vira a esquerda, segue reto, vira a direita, vira a direita de novo onde tem uma estatua de um samurai, ai você chega a segunda porta. (**Ele a interrompe e continua sua explicação pratica**)

-_ Ii-desu_, entendi. (**Ela vira-se novamente quando é impedida)**

-Ainda tem mais coisa. (**Diz pacientemente**)

-Maiiss? Não me diga que ainda não é o banheiro! (**Ayumi perde por alguns instantes a paciência**)

-Se não tiver papel higiênico só gritar. (**Comenta tranquilamente fechando os olhos**)

**Gotas surgem em Ayumi e Gaara, antes que o anfitrião fizesse mais alguma observação ela sai em busca do "banheiro".**

**Consegui. Agora preciso me concentrar em achar meu objetivo. **

**Ayumi anda, anda e anda, entretanto, parece que sua meta esta longe de ser encontrada.**

Ahhh! Onde estaa? Que droga... a esse passo vão vir atrás de mim. Ouvi algum movimento por perto, vou dar uma espiadinha. Tem uma pequena brecha na shoji de onde surgem os ruídos quase inaudíveis.

**Para a surpresa de Ayumi, Sasuke estava treinando alguns golpes marciais, porém, ele estava de costas para ela. **

E agora? Será que entro ou deixo pra lá? Ele não parece esta de bom humor. Na verdade ele nunca tem, mas hoje parece o dobro do que já é. Esta decidido, volto outra hora então.

**Antes que ela pudesse reagir ou sequer notar, Sasuke que já havia sentido a presença dela, antes mesmo de chegar ao quarto, já se adiantou e a mobilizou com seu corpo forte. Caída no chão e com Sasuke por cima ha alguns centímetros dela, ela permaneceu sem reação. **

-O que quer peso de papel? (**Ele pergunta sem rodeios**)

-Porque toda essa hostilidade? (**Ela tenta manter um clima mais pacifico**, **esquecendo-se de sua posição constrangedora**)

-Você fica me espionando e quer que eu te trate como? (**Mais uma vez ele usa de palavras frias**)

-Não estava te espionando! Quer dizer, só não sabia como entrar. (**Ela desabafa sem jeito**)

-Va embora, esta me atrapalhando. (**Ele é sucinto**)

-Matte! Vim aqui te entregar isto. (**Ela olha para sua mão mobilizada mostrando a intimação**) E da pra sair de cima de mim? Seu tarado! (**Ayumi tenta se debater, lembrando-se, finalmente, de seu estado. Bastante vermelha no rosto**)

**Sasuke a olha e em seguida olha a carta para após isso, se levantar com a mesma em suas mãos. Inicia a leitura em silêncio.**

-Rum. Acusado de badernar a circulação dos veículos e ainda tenho que comparecer a delegacia de policia. Hunf... (**Sasuke comenta para si, rejeitando a presença de Ayumi**)

**Ela apenas sorriu para disfarçar a satisfação que sentia.**

Hohoho! Finalmente este ser irritante vai ter o que merece, vamos ver se a policia da uma lição nele.

-Que seja. (**Ele amassa a carta e joga pela janela, como se fosse algo sem a menor importância)**

-Mais uma coisa. O que aquele lá ta fazendo aqui? Por caso virou seu segurança? (**Indaga ele com suspeita**)

-Ele é meu primo, veio morar por aqui. Porque a curiosidade? (**Ayumi não gosta do que ouve e responde grossa**)

-Não tinha me dito antes que era seu amigo? (**Pergunta anda mais desconfiado**)

-É... é que, ele é tão meu amigo que considero mais assim do que como primo. É isso... hehehe (**Ri sem graça para esconder sua desculpa esfarrapada**)

-Sei. (**Sasuke olha de lado ainda sem acreditar muito**)

-O que ainda esta fazendo aqui? (**Diz de forma áspera, apos um breve silêncio**)

-Você que ficou perguntando coisas que não são da sua conta e eu que sou a intrometida? Estava esperando sua resposta da carta. Agora que sei, queria mesmo dar o fora daqui. (**Ela contesta irritada e estira a língua para ele**)

-E antes que va, não volte mais aqui. Esqueça o que eledisse. (**Se referindo ao Itachi, afirma de forma efusiva**)

-Eu volto aqui se quiser, afinal fui convidada e faço o que bem entender com o convite. E você não vai me impedir de vir que eu virei. (**Ayumi põe as mãos na cintura mostrando sua firmeza nas palavras**)

-Não me provoque. (**Inicia-se a raiva interior**)

-Não enche. (**Finaliza a conversa saindo do quarto**)

**O pequeno Uchira segura sua katana acima da cabeça. **

*Essa menina me irrita. Se ela pensa que poder fazer o que bem entender na minha casa esta muito enganada. Espere só Tomoe (Sobrenome de Ayumi).*

**Posteriormente, defere um golpe certeiro em meio ao ar. **

Chegueii! (**Grita Ayumi enquanto corria para o portão aberto**)

**Gaara a estava esperando e Itachi se aproximava dos dois. **

-Vamos logo Gaara, antes que... (Abaixa o tom de voz para o outro não ouvir, enquanto empurrava o "primo" para fora)

-Não se esqueça de vir amanha de tarde. E não se atrase.

**Ayumi vira a cara para poder visualizar o rosto do seu novo sensei e se arrependeu depois que o fez. Itachi tinha uma expressão de alguém que estava prestes a matar alguém e não hesitaria por nenhum segundo sequer.**

-H-h-hai. (**Quase como um robô, ela encaminhou-se mecanicamente para fora da mansão, acompanhada de Gaara**)

**Ha alguns metros do local...**

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! O que eu faço? Primeiro falo pra um que voltarei com certeza, mas não queroo voltar nem morta e... (**Ela lembra-se da cara de Itachi**)

Que horas mesmo ele falou? Não posso me atrasar nenhum milésimo. (**Ayumi tagarela, sem perceber seu próprio nervosismo**)

**Gaara que pensava no caminho resolveu se pronunciar.**

-Ayumi... (**Chama a atenção dela ainda pensativo**)

-Hai? (**Toma juízo retomando sua atenção a ele**)

-É melhor você não voltar lá, tem algo nele e naquela casa que me é estranho. (**Gaara explica sombriamente**)

-Que é isso Gaara! Magina! Não vai acontecer nada... se eu não atrasar. (**Tenta convencer, mais a si do que a Gaara, de que estaria tudo bem**)

-Estou falando sério Ayumi, não gostaria de ver você novamente ali. (**Ele se tornou ainda mais sério)**

**Ela emudeceu diante daquela afirmação do amigo querido. A barriga dela inicia seu ronco diário. E antes que pudessem dizer, estou com fome! Ayumi já havia corrido todo o caminho até em casa para saciar sua fome, levando Gaara junto. Ela furta da geladeira algo para ela e Gaara comerem nos fundos da casa. **

-Agora que estou abastecida, tenho assuntos pendentes para resolver. Você me espera aqui com Daiki, só se alguém aparecer ai você faz desaparece. Já volto, se comportem! (**Levanta-se com ímpeto para enfrentar qualquer batalha e se despede acenando e sorrindo já correndo**)

Daiki demonstra uma olhar repugnante para Gaara e ele retribui com um olhar de que não estava para brincadeiras. E assim ficam a encarar um ao outro.

-Obaa-saaaannn! (**Um grito ouve-se pelo templo**)

**A mulher ouve em alto e bom tom já com uma gota de preocupação em seu rosto. **

-Obaa-san! O que estava pretendendo quando... (**A neta se interrompe para rezar e depois de pouco tempo levanta-se continuando sua fala**)

-...me mandou aquela casa? (**Diz exacerbada**)

-Ara? Ah sim! Esta me chamando de caduca? Eu já lhe falei o motivo. (**A senhora não quis dar o braço a torcer**)

-Não se faça de desentendida. (**A netinha também não estava para brincadeiras**)

-Sabe muito bem que não suporto os Uchiras obaa. Porque fez isso? (**Ayumi pergunta de maneira sincera**)

-Não precisa exagerar Ayumi, você só tem um pequeno desentendimento com um deles. (**Despreza sutilmente o rancor guardado pela neta ha anos**)

-Exagerada? E você que nem consegue entregar uma simples carta La? (**A menor provoca**)

-Estamos falando de situações diferentes e opostas. No meu caso não é uma briga entre colegas. (**Michiru**** contorna a situação a seu favor**)

-Ah sei e qual é esta situação? (**Ayumi mostra-se séria, mas com uma leve ironia**)

-Vejamos a sua situação, existem alguns desentendimentos com o menor dos Uchira. Briga com ele de vez em quando, depois voltam as suas vidas como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Resumindo: desentendimento entre colegas. (**Ela termina com seu discurso triunfante, na sua opinião, e as mãos na cintura**)

**Ayumi se controla para não dizer besteiras na frente da obaa san e a sua áurea maligna ressurge.**

-Se você acha que olhar todo maldito dia para aquele ser que te irrita tanto que é capaz de espancar qualquer um que visse na frente e isso nem o satisfaria. Querer torturar-lo só de olha-lo quando te olha ironicamente. Pensar em incendiar a casa do ser só porque ele te provocou por um instante e ainda querer esmaga-lo que nem uma barata por ele ter te esnobado. Se acha que todas essas vontades que tenho só de vê-lo são coisas de briguinhas entre colegas então deveria rever seus conceitos... (**A pessoa neste instante que falava não era mais a protagonista da fic, e sim um bakemono que possui o corpo dela. A semelhança entre a Ayumi de antes e a de agora só eram meras coincidências**)

-Entendo... perfeitamente(**A senhora já a olhava com outros olhos, um brilho diferente surgiu em seus olhos e um certo interesse surgiu em sua face**)

-Só para avisar que a senhora esta me devendo e para começar quero uma katana de presente. (**A Ayumi de antes retorna como se nada tivesse ocorrido**)

-Eu sou sua obaa san, e neste direito, posso ordena-la a ir onde quiser e você será obediente. (**Michiru**** lança o seu olhar intimidador e ao mesmo tempo determinante**)

-Hai! (**A pequena faz continência em respeito, ninguém escapava do olhar da obaa**)

-Lembre-se os que tem mais experiência são os mais sábios! (**Disse com convicção**)

-Não mês esquecerei sensei!

-Va brincar por ai agora neta querida. (**Seu tom agora era de uma obaa meiga falando da forma mais simpática com sua familiar**)

**Ayumi anda tranquilamente até o jardim, já se aproximando dos dois indivíduos. Gaara de um lado e Daiki do outro, um clima estranho perdurava. Ela então nota algo diferente.**

-Ei! A obaa chan não me disse o motivo dela de não ter ido! Me enganou de novo... Tinha que usar justo aquele olhar. (**Ela encurva os ombros e suspira vencida pela sabedoria**)

**Gaara acerca-se dela esperando uma reação por parte dela. **

-Não tem jeito, vamos entrar que pretendo descansar. (**Finalmente se decide mais animada**)

-Mas... não temos tarefa para entregar? (Ele pergunta confuso)

-Ah, havia me esquecido. Nem sei mais onde esta meu caderno e.. (**Ela caminha em direção a casa tentando escapar da conversa**)

-Eu o achei debaixo de umas roupas que estavam debaixo da cama. (**Segue junto dela respondendo naturalmente**)

-Ano...(**Ela já se via a caminho de uma noite desgastante de estudo e nervos a flor da pele**)

**Gaara sente uma áurea negativa pelo local e quando olha para trás percebe Daiki fuzilando-o com os pequenos, e não mais inocentes, olhos de animal aquático. **

**Enquanto isso nas movimentadas ruas da cidade...**

-Chefe, não acha aquele cara meio suspeito? (**Cochicha um dos oficiais**)

-Tem razão, vamos lar tirar informações dele. (**O outro responde confiante**)

-Oe omae! O que faz aqui a essa hora? (**Pergunta um dos oficias com desconfiança**)

-Estou caminhando, não esta vendo? (**Responde friamente**)

-Vejo...mas isso é hora de caminhar?

-São 5 da tarde e ainda tem muita gente caminhando. (**Diz sem rodeios**)

-Sei. E porque esta caminhando? (**Indaga ainda mais desconfiado**)

-Porque vou a um lugar. (**Fala ainda mais áspero**)

-Mas que lugar seria esse espertinho?

-Vou comprar comida. (**Cada vez mais impaciente**)

-Esse cara é bom. (**Um dos oficiais cochicha com o chefe**)

**O chefe concorda balançando a cabeça.**

**O "suspeito" retorna sua caminhada.**

-OEEE Não terminamos ainda! (**Todos acompanham o garoto**)

-O que querem? (**Seu olhar de fúria faz os policias darem um passo para trás, contudo logo retomam suas posições**)

-E para onde vai depois?

-Para a delegacia. (**Sem mais delongas**)

-Ahamm! Sabia! (O chefe se orgulha) Veio se entregar então, seu ladrãozinho de donut's?

-Nani? Quem é ladrãozinho aqui? Não estão me reconhecendo bakayarou ? (**O menino se enfurece**)

-Ara...pensando melhor chefe, ele só pode ser o...

-Pelo menos alguém aqui não é tão bakayarou afinal. (**Diz Sasuke cheio de si**)

-É o Uchira Itachi. Só pode ser! (**Responde o oficial contente pela descoberta**)

-Quem? (**Sasuke põe seu ódio para fora**)

-Não é? Também achava que fosse. (**O chefe concorda**)

**Sasuke estava tão possesso que já não tinha mais palavras.**

-Já que não é, deveria nos acompanhar a delegacia. Precisamos fazer algumas perguntas a você.

-Mais acabei de dizer que vou para lá. (**Ele já estava se acalmando imaginando que não adiantava ficar com raiva de tamanha incompetência**)

**Todos entram na viatura, incluindo Sasuke no banco traseiro.**

-Pelo menos sabem meu nome agora, não é? (**Sasuke estava ainda indignado com o assunto**)

-E porque haveríamos de saber? (**Responde tranquilamente os dois no carro**)

Ele acha que temos bola de cristal é? Hahahaha (**Riam ambos da própria piada**)

-Realmente... bando de bakayarous. (**Sasuke disse para si ainda revoltado**)

-Chefe, o que você acha desse dai? (**Cochicha para o mesmo oficial intrometido**)

-Ele é suspeito com certeza, provavelmente seja o nosso ladrão. Faremos ele devolver migalha por migalha do donut's.

-Mas e aquele outro suspeito chefe? O de mascara preta, blusa vermelha e saco vermelho? Vamos dispensá-lo? (**Diz o policial confuso**)

-Você ainda não percebeu oficial? (**Diz como se fosse algo obvio para qualquer um**)

-Não chefe.

-Ainda tem muito o que aprender. Ele era um daqueles bakas que se vestem de papai Noel para dar presente para crianças. (**Responde como um verdadeiro sensei**)

-O senhor é demais chefe, só você_ mesmo. _(**Diz o outro orgulhoso**)

-Estou num hospício. (**Sasuke ainda falava sozinho, apoiando o queixo na mão e visualizando a paisagem**)

Tradução das palavras em japonês:

-Sou na: no sentido "Não pode ser!" "De jeito nenhum!"

-Ara?:Hum?

-Demo:Mas

-Gomenasai:Desculpe-me

-_Ganbaru, ganbatte ne: _ faça o melhor que puder, como se estivesse encorajando a pessoa

-Hai:Sim

-Ahou:Imbecil

-Iie:Não

-Gakko:Escola

-Onii san:Irmão mais velho

-Nani?: Que?

-Kami:Deus

-Tomeru!:Detenha-o!

-Li ara:Tá bom

-Matte yo:Espere

-Suminasen:Desculpa

-Sayonara:Adeus

-Onegai:Por favor.

-Kirei:Lindo ou linda

-Shoujo:Menina.

-Doush'te:Por quê?

-Obaa san:Avó

-Otooto san:Irmão mais novo

-Sugoi:Legal

-Urusai:Cale a boca

-Yare, yare:Uffa, puxa vida, meu…

-Shinpai na:Não se preocupe

-Omae:Você

-Wakarimasen:

-_Ii-desu:Ok_

_-Haha:Mãe_

_-Bakemono:Monstro_

_-B_akayarou:Babaca

Obrigada pela leitura e lembre-se! Review é a motivação de todo autor, e as fics são as motivações dos leitores. =) Quem quiser acompanhar como está o andamento, se vai demorar pra postar ou se comecei a escrever, das minhas fics só dar uma olhado no meu twiiter ;) Está no meu profile. Quem não sabe onde está é só ir no começo da página e estará uma figura pequena e doa lado o nome nena9 em azul, só clicar lá. No meu profile deixei detalhes sobre cada fic minha com direito a sinopse e tudo.


	8. Roda gigante fail

Yooo! (^_^)

Eu sei que demorei, que no aviso que postei prometi colocar o capitulo em agosto. Mas peço mil desculpas! Agora estou postando e ainda fic um capitulo maior para compensar. Espero que gostei e aproveitem =)

Ps: Andei pensando e achei que quando colocava as traduções das palavras em japones no final era muito incomodo para vocês leitores ficarem olhando. Devido a isso eu traduzi as palavras da seguinte forma. Exemplo: Hai [sim] as palavras serão traduzidas ao lado da palavra e entre colchetes. Espero que assim esteja melhor.

Ja ne!

Capitulo 8

-Cof Cof! (**Ayumi tenta forçar uma tosse**)

Será que consigo enganar assim? Pareço doente? E se eu coloca um termômetro dentro de uma sopa e disser que estou com febre? Iee, a quem estou tentando enganar? Duvido muito que o Itachi ira acreditar numa conversa dessas... Eu poderia dizer que meu ojii chan [avô] morreu ou algo do tipo, sempre dão desculpas com morte de ojii chan ou oji san[tio] para faltar algo. Oee! Mas meu ojii chan realmente esta morto! Shimatta[droga], essa também não vai servir. Ahám! Direi que tenho que estudar para uma prova muito importante e... não estamos no final do semestre para ter provas. Ahhh! Não sei como vou escapar desse treinamento da morte!

**Ayumi segurava com força seu cabelo enquanto sacudia a cabeça de olhos fechados, desesperada sem saber o que fazer. Ino repara na aflição da amiga e comenta com as outras.**

-Oe, acho que Ayumi-chan esta precisando de uma diversão para relaxar, mal as aulas começaram e ela deve estar pensando nas provas. (**Cochicha a loira para as duas atrás dela**)

-Tadinha dela. (**Hinata lamenta olhando para a amiga**)

-Pra mim, esta mais para esse ai. (**Sakura comenta no mesmo tom das outras, olhando ríspida para Gaara**)

- Doushite[Por quê]? (**Responde Ino**)

-Desde que ele chegou aqui notei que ela anda meio preocupada. Imagina só o que ele deve estar fazendo ela passar. (**Direcionada um olhar mortífero para Gaara, achando que ele não notara**)

-Será? Ou então pode ser aquela obaa chan dela que tem uns parafusos a menos, pode estar forçando-a a treinar, sem obter resultados acaba submetendo a coitada ao seu limite. (**A loira se empolga na teoria**)

_*Bakas[idiotas]... * _**Pensando nisso os olhos do ruivo rolam ao ouvir aquilo.**

**Hinata olha com pena para Ayumi e fica apreensiva por ela. **

**Ino escreve algo em um pedaço de folha de seu caderno e joga na cabeça da nossa protagonista. Ayumi que estava tendo um tremelique se assusta e toda desajeitada tenta segurar a bolinha de papel. **

O que será? Ore[hum?]?

_Bolinha de papel desembrulhada:_

_Ayumi-chan,_

_Vamos sair amanhã? Que tal um parque de diversão? Faz um tempinho que não saímos juntas, o que acha? =)_

Amanhã é um sábado. Parque de diversão? Faz tanto tempo que não vou... e também ja faz algum tempo que não saio com as meninas. Porque não? Vai ser divertido! O Gaara vai adorar e vai ser uma ótima oportunidade das meninas conhecê-lo melhor.

**A mesma bola de papel cai na banca de Sakura e ela abre curiosa.**

_Bolinha de papel desembrulhada novamente:_

_Haii[siim] ^^_

Ela mostra a resposta para as outras que logo se animam com o passeio. Gaara, no seu canto, notou todo o alvoroço.

*Ayumi parece estar mais tranqüila e feliz, seja la o que essas dai falaram distraíram ela de seja la o que for que ela estava pensando.

Melhor assim. *

**A aula acaba e a mesa de Ayumi ja estava rodeada de meninas falando ao mesmo tempo, até Hinata se sentiu a vontade. Ayumi também se juntara a a conversa sem mesmo saber do que elas falavam, na verdade ela mais falava consigo do que com as outras. Até que uma se estorva com toda a algazarra sem sentido.**

-OEEEEEEEE!

**Todas silenciam olhando pasmas para Sakura. **

-Caham, vamos ser objetivas. É um assunto sério, de extrema importância. Com que roupa vocês irão vestidas no parque? (**Ela inicia com uma expressão séria e sem mais nem medos parece mais aflita**)

-Hai! Wakaranai! Que Duvida! (**Ino entende a aflição da amiga**)

-E você Hinata? Vai com que roupa? (**Ayumi pergunta entrando no clima, só que despreocupadamente**)

-E-eu? Não sei ainda... (**A pobre tímida põe-se preocupada**)

**Ayumi sente um olhar atento nela e procura rapidamente o paradeiro.**

-Gente, o papo ta bom, mas vou indo. Ja ne! (**Dizendo isso ela sorri de olhos fechados e se levanta**)

-Ja decidiu sua roupa Ayumi? Será que somente nós somos indecisas? (**Ino vira-se para Hinata e Sakura se lamentando**)

-O que vai vestir Ayumi-chan? (**Vira-se de volta para a amiga, agora desaparecida**)

-Ué, doko ni yatto?

-Ela deve estar com fome, nada impede-a quando se trata de comida. (**Constata Sakura**)

**Ayumi e Gaara conversavam em sua caminhada**.

-Porque você me olhava sério Gaara? (**Ayumi não demonstrava, mas no fundo ficou preocupada**)

-Estava me perguntando o que se resolveu sobre ontem. (**Ele estava sério desde a que ela notou que ele a olhava**)

-Ah...Gaara, onegai[por favor], eu sei que você não gosta da idéia. Daga eu tomei minha decisão e quero que como amigo você compreenda. (**Ela não queria fazer isso, só que aos olhos dela não havia outra saída. Então pediu gentilmente para não preocupá-lo**)

-Ayumi, seja la qual for sua resposta eu continuarei do seu lado, não importa o que. (**Ele mostrava-se determinado**)

**Ela fica um tanto vermelha, antes que eles notassem chegam ao seu destino. **

**Os dois se olham estranhando a cena a sua frente. O portão suntuoso estava completamente escancarado, como se estivesse esperando por eles. Uma brisa gélida surge por ele deixando calafrios no corpo frágil de Ayumi, um corvo tão negro quanto a noite os observava com os olhos vermelhos bem vividos.**

-Brr! Esta casa só pode ser mau assombrada.

**No instante em que pronuncia tal comentário uma presença vinda de outro mundo surge inesperadamente por trás dos visitantes. A semelhança entre Ayumi e uma estatua de gelo era inacreditável naquele momento, Gaara por outro lado ficou estarrecido pela agilidade do ser**.

*Impressionante, ele fora tão rápido que nem sequer suspeitei antes mesmo dele se aproximar. *

-Menos 5 pontos. (**Uma voz severa veio da presença anormal**)

**Ayumi ainda permanecia imóvel. Um pássaro inclusive ousou em sua cabeça achando ser uma arvore diferente. Gaara mostrou-se confuso com o que ouvirá.**

-Antes mesmo da aula começar e já esta desperdiçando seus pontos. Decepcionante. (**Itachi balançou suavemente a cabeça inconformado com sua ****d****ōkō**)

Nani[que?]? **Depois de alguns segundos a mente de Ayumi retorna a realidade.**

-Que história é essa de pontos? (**Bradava ela enfurecida**)

-É isso mesmo que ouviu. A cada atitude e aprendizado seu valerá pontos que se acumularão até atingir a pontuação máxima. (**Diz ele como se aquilo fosse obvio enquanto girava os olhos e a analisava com desdém. **)

-Tenho medo de perguntar, mas la vamos nós...

-E o que acontece se eu atingir a pontuação máxima?

-Você estará livre das aulas.

-Ano...

**No seu intimo ela estava frustrada.**

Jurava que ele diria algo como. Você terá que passar por um desafio ou ainda terá que fazer alguns servicinhos. Talvez essas aulas não sejam tão ruins.

**Estava se sentindo mais aliviada, afinal ela depositara muita tensão para aquela primeira aula.**

-Ah sim, depois da aula lave a louça e estará dispensada. Vamos começar, estamos perdendo muito tempo com esse papo imbecil. (**Ele ja estava cansado de dar explicações e queria mais ação**)

-Yappari[sabia]! Mas que diabos! (**Ela explodiu balançando os braços no ar com os pulsos cerrados**) Quem pensa que sou? Sua escrava?

**O passarinho que antes dormia tranquilamente em sua cabeça piou incomodado coma barulheira. **

-Me diga, onegai[por favor], que ele não ouviu isso. Por todos os kamis[deuses] da bondade! (**Ela juntou as mãos como se estivesse suplicando aos Ceus**)

**Gaara olhou a cena sem saber como agir.**

-Ayumi...tem algo estranho ai. (**Apontou para a cabeça dela**)

-Gaara não estou para brincadeiras hoje, se quer dizer que meu cabelo não esta bom é só dizer, mas vou avisando que essa não é uma boa hora. (**Respondeu um pouco irritada**)

-Sou ja nakute[não é isso que queria dizer], tem algo... na sua cabeça. (**Disse cauteloso**)

**Logo ela notou que algo estava errado.**

-Doko ni Itachi? Ele ja entrou? Ahh! Hayaku[rápido] antes que ele resolva se chateie. (**Dizendo isso ela fez um gesto para que Gaara a acompanhasse e saiu correndo)**

*Pelo jeito ela não vai me escutar. *

**Suspirando Gaara se decide por dar um jeito naquela situação constrangedora com as próprias mãos. Uma pequena e fina quantidade de areia sai de sua cabaça em direção a cabeça de Ayumi. **

**O pássaro estava no meio de um sonho quando sente seu bico preso por algo e rapidamente sente-se puxado sendo arrancando de seu sono. A ave ja se debatia sem poder dar um pio pedindo ajuda para todos os kamis que conhecia. Então notou-se em cima de um galho e que a coisa que o agarrara havia sumido como um instalo. Sua vida como pássaro havia passado em segundos por sua mente pequena, agora aliviado por estar a salvo cantarolava sua canção favorita de sua nova arvore.**

**Naquele alvoroço Ayumi não notou o corvo observador no alto da arvore e Gaara que antes sentiu um chakra desconhecido, contudo não conseguiu identificar o paradeiro devido a movimentação toda desde que chegaram ao local.**

**Ayumi chega ofegante ao local de treinamento, o mesmo que Itachi treinava no dia anterior. Seu sensei[mestre] a esperava com uma expressão séria.**

-Menos 2 pontos.

-Nani[que?]? Demo.[mas].. (**Ela tentou se explicar, mas sabia que seria em vão**)

-Um ponto por ter chegado atrasado e outro pela maneira que se apresenta em aula.

-Então porque perdi 5 pontos quando cheguei? Não deveria ter sido um ponto? (**Mostrou-se confusa**)

-Porque é seu primeiro dia de aula e eu determinado quantos pontos perdera ou ganhara. Não terá uma escala especifica. (**Respondeu cheio de autoridade**)

Ah, claro. Não deveria ser o contrario? O primeiro dia que deveria ser mais compreensível tal deslize? E que abuso de poder é esse?

**Contudo tais pensamentos ficaram guardados para si. Ela não queria confrontar Uchiha Itachi, por mais que tivesse desavenças com o filho caçula sua relação com o maior era um pouco diferenciada. Sentia um certo medo dele, não sabia explicar o motivo mas sempre fora assim.**

-Sa[esta bem]. (**Diz áspera**)

-E para você é hai[sim], sensei[mestre]. (**Comenta ele cheio de si e olhado superior.**)

-Hai, sensei. (**suspira desanimada.**)

-Não esta como quero, mas aceito dessa vez. Tente ser mais disposta das próximas vezes.

*Ele esta me irritando com esse jeito dele. Só que se é o que Ayumi deseja, apenas ficarei observando. Por enquanto... *

**Gaara tentou se controlar o maximo que pode permanecendo quieto, nem mesmo o ruído de sua respiração podia ser ouvido.**

-Pois bem, vamos dar início. Primeiro vamos aquecer com alguns golpes para saber entender mais ou menos como esta e o que vou trabalhar em você antes de tudo.

**O pânico assumiu o controle de Ayumi.**

E agora? Não posso deixar que ele descubra! Tenho que agir.

**Ela olhou ao redor e quando fixou em um ponto ela uma idéia lhe surgiu.**

-Espadas! (**Ela alterou o tom de voz vitorios**a)

-Ore[hum?]? (**Itachi parecia curioso**)

-Hai[sim]! Tenho uma fraqueza por espadas. Não sei lidar com nenhuma delas, principalmente katanas.

-Iremos trabalhar isso, antes precisamos observar outros pontos. (**Explicava Itachi como um verdadeiro sensei**)

Desse jeito ele não vai aceitar. Preciso ser mais convincente.

-Sei disso, acontece que observando-o ontem fiquei bastante impressionada. Você tem uma habilidade e tanto com a katana. E gostaria de aprender isso, fiquei tão ansiosa. Onegai[por favor]! Deixe-me aprender com o melhor! Não vai fazer diferença se eu aprender isso antes do que estava previsto. (**Ela realmente parecia empolgada com isso**)

**Itachi a observou silencioso depois pensou na proposta que lhe foi dada e então tomou sua decisão.**

-Ii-desu[ok]. (**Fechou os olhos paciente**)

Uffa! Ainda bem que ele não desconfiou de nada. Afinal, eu não disse uma mentira. Não tinha porque ele duvidar.

**Itachi pegou uma katana dentro de um aposento e a deu para Ayumi.**

-Mostre-me o que sabe. (**Ordenou sombrio rindo de canto.**)

**Desconcertada, Ayumi tenta se posicionar e segurar desengonçadamente a katana.**

-Wakatta[eu entendi], não sabe de nada. (**Concluiu ele olhando-a de lado**)

**Ela por sua vez forçou um grande sorriso sem graça e assentiu coçando a nuca.**

-Hehe...um[sim, usado pro mulheres].

-Antes de tudo você precisa aprender a segurar uma katana.

**Itachi aproximou-se dela por trás e pondo os braços em volta do corpo dela demonstrou como se segurava a katana. Ayumi ficou paralisada sem saber como reagir,sentindo suas bochechas corarem a ponto de ficarem da mesma cor do cabelo de gaara.**

-Wakatta[eu entendi] como se faz? (**Indagou com uma voz tranqüila**)

-H-hai sensei. (**Ela continuava sem se mexer**)

-Então mostre-me. (**Ele largou a katana na mão dela e esperou ainda no mesmo lugar)**

**Ayumi se esforçou para se concentrar com seu sensei tão próximo e segurou a espada como ele lhe ensinou.**

-Isso, demo [mas]a mão direita fica assim.. (**Uma das mãos dele segurou a mão dela para que ficasse na posição certa, nesse minuto o rosto dela estava da cor de um tomate**)

**Enquanto isso Sasuke surge na sala de TV, uma parede fina separava onde Ayumi treinava e a sala, sentando-se para assistir algo. Com o controle remoto muda os canais para ver se tinha algum de seu agrado, no fim, nada. Apenas deixou ligado em um canal qualquer até que seus pensamentos um a um voaram para sua mente.**

*Che[som de irritação], aqueles dois aqui de novo. Tenho certeza que ele esta fazendo de propósito para me provocar. Não vou dar esse gostinho para ele. *

**Apareceram carros de policia na televisão e outros tipos de pensamentos aterrissaram em Sasuke. Lembranças da noite anterior.**

-Quantas vezes mais pretende voltar aqui, Uchiha Sasuke? (**A mulher com uma voz cansada massageava sua testa para se acalmar**)

**Ele permaneceu silencioso.**

-E ainda por algo tão medíocre. Causar um transito catastrófico daqueles só porque foi procurar um objeto seu que caiu acidentalmente na avenida? Sabe quanto tempo gastamos para arrumar toda aquela bagunça? (**A comandante de policia falava indignada**)

**Sasuke continuou na mesma quietude.**

-E uma coincidência é que naquela mesma noite descobrimos o corpo de um homem morto cerca de onde sucedeu o transito. Por acaso não sabe de nada sobre o assunto? (**Ela olhou desafiante para ele**)

*Irritante como a filha, tudo farinha do mesmo saco. *

**Pensou Sasuke olhando sério para ela. **

-Não vai poder ficar oculto para sempre Uchiha, pode se calar o quanto quiser, mas um dia a verdade irá aparecer.

**Ele olhou para o lado com o olhar perdido no vazio.**

-Dessa vez é só um aviso para que isso não se repita. Nós só o liberamos devido as acusações serem fúteis, entretanto quando houver provas concretas e fatos relevantes não terá segunda chance. Estamos entendidos? (**A policial olhou para ele como se quisesse encontrar algum resquício nele que demonstrasse alguma fraqueza, só que não via nada alem de uma Nevoa sombria**)

-Uhum, posso ir embora agora? (**Disse se levantando da cadeira em direção a porta**)

-Um. (**Respondeu ela de costas para ele, como se estivesse pensativa, então Sasuke fechou a porta atrás de si**)

Tomoe Yoko (essa mesma, a haha[mãe] de Ayumi) não queria perder tempo com fedelhos como Sasuke, mas algo nele a deixava muito desconfiada.

*Até quando eles vão continuar com aquela baboseira? Estão só perdendo tempo se acham que vou me

**Ao mesmo tempo em que Sasuke pensava sobre o ocorrido Ayumi aprendia como dar seu primeiro golpe com a katana. Só que mudou a katana verdadeira que ela tinha em mãos para uma de madeira, pois notou que ela era apenas uma iniciante.**

-Levante a katana até esta altura acima da cabeça e com um movimento rápido e sutil corte o ar verticalmente. (**Sasuke ordenou severo mostrando-a com suas mãos como proceder o golpe**)

**Ela afirmou com um leve movimento de cabeça e mexeu a espada com força. A cena a seguir não pode ser explicada nem por mestres em artes marciais. **

**Não se sabe como Ayumi deferiu o movimento, apenas se sabe que a katana escapou das mãos da pequena e em fração de segundos atravessava a parede e a televisão. Houve um silencio de alguns minutos, os três olhavam para o local sem acreditarem em seus próprios olhos. Então um barulho de passos surgiu e Sasuke mostrou-se fora de sua sala de TV, que agora era apenas uma sala comum sem TV. Seu olhar demoníaco só focava uma única pessoa, cuja pessoa ao notar isso tremia os joelhos nervosa.**

-Qual o seu problema? (**Rugia as palavras enquanto cerrava os pulsos, mas sempre mantendo sua pose de indiferente apenas seus olhos e mãos demonstravam o que sentia**)

-Ja não bastava vir aqui me atormentar com sua presença, agora vai destruir as coisas? (**Ele estava possesso de fúria**)

-Eu não fiz por mal. Você sabe disso. (**Ela finalmente encontrou fôlego para confrontá-lo**)

-Ah claro, voc_ê_ nunca faz nada, inútil. (**Ele revidou ainda irritado**)

-Eu estou aqui me esforçando para treinar e ocorreu um deslize, mas se é tão estúpido ao ponto de entender isso é uma pena. (**O nervosismo dela se transformava em raiva**)

-Isso só confirma minha certeza, incapaz até de dar um golpe com uma simples katana de madeira. (**Seu tom estava mais irônico**)

-Pois vou lhe mostrar que em pouco tempo serei capaz de surpreender essa sua prepotência toda. (**Ela desafiou-o ainda furiosa**)

-Seus esforços serão em vão, mas se quer perder tempo problema seu. (**Agora sua expressão era de total indiferença**)

**Itachi no fundo pareceu gostar dos frutos daquela discussão, pois um leve sorriso malicioso surgiu em seu rosto. **

-É o que vamos ver, rei dos marrecos. (**Ela exibia um sorriso sarcástico**)

-Espero que pague pelo prejuízo matraca ambulante. **(Ainda continuava com sua pose de superior inabalável**)

**Raios de fúria que saiam dos olhos dos dois esquentados se chocaram formando faíscas. Gaara observava tudo , para entender mais sobre as pessoas ao redor de sua amiga e as relações que tinham com ela.**

*Porque ele não reage? Ele apenas briga só que não revida fisicamente nem nada parecido. Não parece o tipo de pessoa que apenas fere com as palavras e fica por assim mesmo, tanto que mal me conhecia e me atacou. No caso do irmão até posso entender porque tenho uma suspeita. Se não me engano, o irmão pode ser mais forte que ele e ter algum tipo de influência sobre o menor, ou até ha algo inexplicável que o impeça de revidar. Vou ter que ficar de olho nos dois, para o bem de Ayumi. *

-Agora chega vocês dois. (**Itachi aumentou o tom de voz de maneira firme**)

**Involuntariamente ambos cessaram a briga e olharam para Itachi.**

-Sasuke, nós podemos repor a TV sem nenhuma dificuldade e outra, ela não teve culpa alguma. Deixe de ser infantil e coloque-se no seu lugar. (**Itachi dizia sério, contudo seu tom era o mais obscuro**)

**Ayumi ficou abismada com tais palavras.**

-Hahahaha! (**Sasuke gargalhou macabramente, como se zombasse do irmão**)

**Os olhos de Itachi se estreitaram e sua mão direita se fecha em punho. Ayumi estava bastante apreensiva e Gaara começou a se preocupar com a situação que poderia seguir. Até que...**

**Um jato forte de água avança nos dois irmãos. Os dois ficam desorientado com tal ato repentino, afinal o clima estava tão tenso que não davam mais atenção a nada ao seu redor, que apenas olharam para si encharcados. Em seguida depararam com o autor de tal ato maluco, Ayumi.**

-Parem com isso! (**Ela ainda segurava a mangueira, que achara jogada, enquanto sua respiração estava entrecortada pela tensão em seu corpo**)

-Não acredito que isso tudo é ridículo? Essa briga por algo tão simplório? Vocês realmente pretendiam continuar? Os dois estão parecendo dois irmãos pequenos que não sabem a hora de parar! (**Sem pensar, ela gritava o sermão para os dois imóveis, quando terminou ela arfava cansada)**

-Tem razão. (**Itachi se pronunciou mais calmo, de olhos fechados**)

**Sasuke olhou para o irmão indignado.**

*Como ele obedece a essa pentelha baka? Se Ele, refere-se ao mesmo ser incógnito do capitulo anterior, ouvisse isso garanto que daria um jeito nesse imbecil que abaixo o rabo, mas esta sempre fora como sempre. *

**Sasuke deferiu um olhar tenebroso para Ayumi e entrou em casa. Por mais que ele não tivesse notado aquilo ficou cravado nela. Ela apenas desviou o olhar.**

*Como eu havia imaginado. * **Logo apos ter este pensamento ele sorriu satisfeito, entretanto em segundos o o mesmo desapareceu de seu rosto.**

-Sumimasen[desculpe] pelo incidente Ayumi, esta dispensada por hoje. Não

precisava ter passado por isso. (**Desculpou-se o anfitrião, mas seu olhar continuava duro**)

-Iee, vou continuar a aula. Isso não vai me fazer parar o treino. (**Ela pegou a katana no chão e segurou-a em posição, não era possível ver a expressão no rosto dela**)

**Itachi a olhou curioso, depois de analisá-la deu seu veredicto.**

-Sa[esta bem], só afirmo que não pegarei leve. (**Ele a instigou**)

-É assim que deve ser. (**Ela sorriu e deu um golpe no ar**)

Vou mostrar que não sou tão fraca quanto pensam. Cansei de ficar para trás.

**Gaara ficou surpreso ao ver a reação de Ayumi. **

-Com mais pratica você pega o jeito. (**O sensei concluiu cruzando os braços e uma gota surge em sua testa**)

**Os dois saíram da mansão, Ayumi não tocara no assunto que sucedeu ha algumas horas. Ela conversou sobre outras coisas sem importância e Gaara preferiu não tocar no assunto de antes, porque ela parecia cansada. **

-No dia seguinte-

-Gaaraaa Acorda! Vamos sair! (**Ayumi abre a porta do quarto de hospedes desesperada**)

**Ele estava lendo um livro deitado na cama.**

-Anou[hum?]? Ja esta pronto? E até deu tempo de ler um livro? (**Os olhos delas formaram duas espirais e ela começou a falar nada com nada desorientada**)

-Não me falou ontem que precisávamos acordar cedo, por causa de um tal de... como se chama mesmo? (**Gaara disse tranquilamente**)

-Parque de diversões! Isso! Preciso pegar nosso café!

**E La se vai ela correndo pela casa parecendo que vai tirar o pai da forca. Gaara deu um leve sorriso e continuou a ler.**

-Takamuraaa! (**Gritando que nem uma louca ela tropeça e consegue se segurar na parede**) O café! Rápido!

-Aqui Ayumi-chan! (**O mordomo mostra panquecas decoradas e enfeitadas**)

-Pra que isso tudo? (**Ela desacelerou olhando estranho para a comida**)

-É uma obra minha! De agora em diante Takamura fará a comida de Ayumi parecer mais gostosa do que ja é. E ainda será mais nutritiva! (**Enquanto explicava ele girou em torno de si e o clima em volta se tornou mais colorido**)

-Ha... então ta. Arigatou[obrigada] Takamura! Fui! (**Ela pegou os pratos e sumiu para o andar de cima**)

**Takamura ja se encontrava em seu cantinho depressivo falando consigo.**

-Ayumi! Porque desprezas meu esforço! Fiz com tanto carinho e agora ela nem senta mais para aproveitar a comida. (**Lagrimas surgiram enquanto ele se lamentava**)

-Takamura!

**Ayumi surgi detrás dele. Em menos de um segundo o Takamura depressivo se transformou em um servo obediente fazendo continência para a menina.**

-Hai[sim] Ayumi!

-Esta uma delicia! Quero mais, onegai[por favor]. Ganbatte ne[faça seu melhor]! (**Faz um sinal de vitoria e sorri**)

-Ja fiz mais por precaução, pegue o quanto quiser! (**O mordomo agora satisfeito emanava alegria e disposição**)

-Arigatou[obrigada]! (**E La se vai ela para cima junto com a comida**)

Ayumi e Gaara caminhavam até o ponto que ela combinou com as meninas.

-Ayumi, notei que na sua casa você tem carros. Não costuma usa-los? (**Indagou curioso**)

-Eu não gosto de ficar indo de carros, é muita mordomia. E outra, com um dia lindo como esse porque não aproveitar com uma caminhada? (**Explicou ela sorrindo para o Ceu**)

-Wakatta[eu entendi]. (**Ele olhou para o alto apreciando a paisagem**)

*Ayumi parece tão feliz, esse tal parque de diversões deve ser interessante. Mesmo ela não querendo me explicar o que é com a desculpa de que é melhor eu ver com meus próprios olhos. *

**Os dois avistaram quatro figuras ao longe.**

-O que eu estou fazendo aqui mesmo? (**Sasuke perguntava mais para si, incomodado com aquele passeio)**

-Para cuidar de mim horas! Apesar de que não acho que precise de segurança, é só um parque de diversões. Mas quando papai disse que você viria com a gente, não é ma idéia. (**Sakura falava mais animada do que nunca**)

-Não é só porque é prima do Sasuke que vai ter toda a atenção dele sua metida! (**Ino provoca a amiga**)

-Pense o que quiser, mas se não fosse por mim ele não viria. (**Ela revidou a provocação com uma expressão matreira**)

*Porque Ele tinha que mandar eu cuidar dela? Tenho mais o que fazer, saco. *

**Pensando nisso Sasuke lembrou-se das palavras firmes Dele:**

-Sasuke, hoje você vai cuidar de Sakura. Seu oji san[tio] não quer que ela vá só, por isso não quero que nada aconteça. Se não ja sabe... Isso é só, pode ir.

**Tais palavras bastaram para que ele nada dissesse em troca e apenas obedecesse a Ele. **

-Ayumi! (**Hinata disse feliz ao avistar a amiga**)

**Todos voltaram sua atenção para os visitantes. Ambos estavam a menos de metro dos outros.**

-Yoo[oii] meninas! (**Ayumi acenou para as amigas, sem perceber a presença do outro mais atrás)**

**Elas acenaram de volta, entretanto mostraram certa hostilidade misturado com surpresa ao ver Gaara.**

-O que ela faz aqui? (**Reclamou Sasuke se aproximand**o)

-Eu que pergunto, o que VOCÊ faz aqui? (**Ao notá-lo cerra os pulsos**)

-Maa[calma] gente! Ayumi, Sasuke veio aqui porque eu não podia vir desacompanhada. (**Sakura ficou entre os dois para amenizar a situação**)

-E o que ELE faz aqui? (**Ino direta no ponto aponta para Gaara, fazendo uma expressão de abusada**)

-Se esse dai (**aponta para Sasuke**) vai ficar Gaara também. (**Ayumi põe as mãos na cintura como uma criança birrenta**)

-O-o que importa é nos divertimos. (**Hinata se coloca meiga como sempre**)

-É verdade Hinata-chan. Certas presenças não vão estragar um dia maravilhoso como esse. (**Ayumi se referia ao Uchiha**)

**Gaara ficou calado ao notar o repudio das meninas, logo avistou um lugar colorido, cheio de brinquedos e pessoas rindo. Ficou absorto naquela visão.**

-Ikimasho [vamos]Gaara. (**Ayumi, ainda irritada com a presença do outro, puxou-o, sem perceber, pelo pulso dele levando-o para a bilheteria**)

**A visão de Gaara continuava inerte no local que lhe era peculiar.**

**Ao avistar um certo brinquedo Ino logo se anima e sai em disparada para entrar na fila. Os outros a seguem, cada um no seu ritmo.**

**O carrinho da imensa montanha russa começa a se mover. A expectativa é grande. Quando o veiculo tomou velocidade fora questão de segundos até voltarem ao local de inicio numa velocidade extraordinária. Cada um esboçou uma reação apos se retirar do brinquedo. Ino estava vibrante de adrenalina, Hinata tentando acalmar a loira. Sasuke pegou um refrigerante e deu a Sakura para ajudar no enjoou que ela sentia. **

*****AHH! Sasuke me deu um refrigerante preocupado comigo. Ureshii[muito feliz]!** ***

**Ja Sasuke ficou em pé esperando Sakura se recuperar sentada em um banco. Quando saiu da montanha russa e vira Sakura naquele estado a imagem dele chegando em casa poderia trazer problemas para ele. Até imaginava como seria diante Dele.**

-Sasuke, soube que sua prima passara mal do passeio. Será que não fui claro o suficiente quando disse que era para cuidar dela?

**A figura daquele homem mostrou-se quase que diabólica.**

**Sasuke engoliu a seco quando aquela imagem daquele possível futuro, prontamente tentou mostrar alguma ajuda a Sakura com o refrigerante. **

**Ayumi caminhava cambaleando, tudo a sua volta tornou-se turvo e multiplicado. Gaara não ficara impressionado com o brinquedo e muito menos entendeu a euforia de todos enquanto andavam no brinquedo. Ele procurou acompanhar Ayumi e não sabia o que fazer para que ela voltasse ao seu estado normal. Porém, tão rápido como o carrinho da montanha russa, algo se aproximou de Ayumi. Seus colegas de classe, os únicos que se encontravam perto dela, pensaram a mesmo tempo que a coisa iria acertá-la de jeito. Todos tentaram de alguma forma salvar Ayumi através de seus chakras, mas era tarde demais. Já esperavam pelo pior. Até que, o objeto fora desviado de sua rota e caiu em um lago acerca do local. Tudo fora muito rápido, em questão de segundos. Hinata não acreditou no que seus olhos ágios visualizaram, as palavras surgiram em sua mente logo em seguida.**

*****Eu vi... a expressão no rosto dele era de preocupação e um certo pânico. Que bom, ele conseguiu a tempo. *****

**O que todos viram foi um objeto enorme e pesado que estava prestes a atingir Ayumi quando uma enorme onda de areia não só desviou a rota daquilo como protegeu ela. Ino vira que aquela toda aquela areia fora manipulada por Gaara. Ela pensou consigo analisando-o.**

*****Impressionante, será que eu estava enganada? Ele realmente se importa com ela? E mais importante, sua agilidade e precisão são surpreendentes. Que medo, seu poder é assustador *

**Os olhos de Sakura permaneciam arregalados. E Sasuke mesmo não admitindo ficou impressionado com o feitio do outro, nem ele conseguiu ser tão ágil. Mesmo que não gostasse de Ayumi não queria ter problemas, muito menos um acidente por algo sem sentido. Ayumi que tentara se agachar para se proteger do acidente ainda estava na mesma posição sem dar conta de que estava salva. **

-Daijobu ka[você esta bem?] Ayumi?** (Gaara chegou perto para se certificar que ela não levara nenhum arranhão sequer)**

**Ela abriu um dos olhos percebendo que o perigo desapareceu e ainda tremendo tentou esboçar um leve sorriso. Algo naquela expressão, talvez também pelo fato de por pouco ele quase a perdera, fez com que ele respondesse de forma inesperada. Gaara a abraçou, um abraço confortante que deixou Ayumi sem reação, seu corpo pouco a pouco parou de tremer. Não só Ayumi como os outros se impressionaram com aquela cena. Uma movimentação ocorreu na direção de onde estavam. Sasuke notou pessoas se aproximando. **

-Vamos sair daqui.** (Diz ele em tom áspero)**

**Pessoas curiosas e seguranças do lugar chegaram ao local, com exceção deles nenhuma presença se encontrava. Apenas uma cabine que se soltara de um brinquedo veloz se encontrava com uma parte para fora de um lago. **

-Que bom que não havia ninguém por perto para se ferir**. (Comentou um dos seguranças para outro)**

**O grupo de estudantes ja se afastavam do local, aproximando-se de uma onipotente roda gigante. **

Nossa, o que foi aquilo? Por um segundo eu pensei que ia morrer... Yokatta[ainda bem] que Gaara estava La.

**Ela olhou para ele fazendo menção de dizer algo, quando é interrompida.**

**Ino e Sakura a puxam para ir para um fila da casa mal assombrada. Apos todos entrarem, passam para outros brinquedos, até o fim da tarde chegare Sakura avista algo.**

-Roda gigante! Ikishoo[vamos La]! Ikimasho[vamos]? (**Sakura disse em voz alta para os outros a ouvirem**)

**Sakura e Ino se apressaram para chegar na fila que dava acesso ao brinquedo. Quando todos estavam na fila a coisa deu fora de controle. Sakura, sabiamente, quis ir no brinquedo para se aproximar do Sasuke. Afinal aquele era um símbolo para casais ou futuro casais, ambiente muito propicio para um romance. Como se tivesse adivinhado os pensamentos de Sakura, Ino pensou da mesma forma. Ambas aproximaram-se de seu alvo, que estava olhando para uma criança que fazia birra para a mãe, e notaram que algo estava errado. Não eram um casal e sim um trio.**

-Ino, porque não vai comprar comida para gente. Sasuke parece com sede. (**Primeira investida, Sakura que iniciou**)

-Não estou com sede. (**Respondeu Sasuke entediado e uma gota na teste**)

-Porque não vai você Sakura querida? Aproveite e fique por aqui, já que fica enjoada com brinquedos. (**Revidada vinda direto de Ino.**)

**As duas ignoraram o que Sasuke havia dito**.

-Não vá me dizer que você não quer que eu va com vocês, não é? (S**akura aproxima sua face furiosa da outra**)

-Watashii[euu]? Magina! Acho que você que não entende que ninguém quer um incomodo conosco. (**Ino se finge de desentendida olhando para o lado**)

-A única que não me quer é você! Tenho certeza que o Sasuke prefere a minha presença do que a de uma loira aguada. Não é Sasuke? (**Retruca a Haruno**)

-Falem mais baixo, estou ficando com dor de ouvido com vocês gritando. (**Diz ele ainda mais entediado**)

**Mais uma vez o Uchiha é ignorado**.

-Ha ha ha, coitada. Deve ser cega, quem iria querer uma gorda irritante que nem você?

-Nani[que?]? A única sobrando aqui é você. (**Sakura impunha seu pulso em direção a amiga**)

-Uma pessoa como você não chega aos pés de Sasuke, ele merece coisa melhor. Como eu. (**A loira provoca ainda mais a outra**)

**A discussão após o ocorrido não passa de xingamentos e ofensas sem fundamento. Uma cena cansativa até para você leitores. Devido a esse inconveniente, foquemos nos outros. Um homem com intenções duvidosas chega em Hinata.**

-Ei belezura, não gostaria de subir comigo na roda gigante?(**O homem disse aproximando sua boca do ouvido dela**)

-Ano[hum]... (**Dois minutos depois e ela vermelha. Sem notar a malicia no homem)**

-É que watashi.[eu]..watashi...estou com eles. (**E olha para os amigos atrás dela**)

-Que nada princesa! Comigo vou te mostrar coisas que Irão te divertir mais que eles. (**O pervertido segura no braço dela para segura-la e a mesma fica dura como uma pedra**)

**Gaara reparou no constrangimento que a menina estava passando e lembrara do que Ayumi lhe dizia quando estavam a caminho do parque.**

-Gaara, quero que se de bem com minhas amigas. Elas são importantes para mim e quero que vocês sejam amigos também. Não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse a elas e a você, por isso, se ficarmos todos juntos no parque vamos nos divertir e nada de mal pode acontecer.

**Ele ainda lembrara do sorriso sincero que ela dera só por pensar em estar com os amigos. Logo apos esta lembrança um pensamento lhe veio a mente**.

*Se Ayumi deseja o bem a elas, eu também devo priorizar isso. Devo seguir o pedido dela, se elas são amigas dela então também são boas pessoas. *

-Ela esta conosco. (**Gaara intervêm frio entre Hinata e o homem**)

**Hinata fica sem reação, mostra-se surpresa com aquela mudança dele.**

-E eu com isso? (**O homem decide confrontar Gaara**)

**Gaara impõe um olhar assassino para o homem. Este fica firme, mesmo receoso por dentro. Um clima negativo ronda os dois junto com a areia de gaara os rodeando como se estivesse viva... **

**Perto dali, Ayumi tinha ido comprar um sorvete vê agora voltava a procura de Gaara quando esbarra em alguém. O susto fez com que o sorvete dela caísse no chão, quase caindo no jovem, sobrando apenas a casquinha.**

-Desastrada como sempre. (**Reclama Sasuke entediado e cansado da briga das duas**)

-Nem vem, nem caiu em você.

-Só não caiu em mim porque notei sua aproximação e me afastei. (**Ele ergue uma das sobrancelhas**)

-Porque não vai cuidar da sua vida em vez de me pentelhar? (**O dia perfeito de Ayumi ja não estava tão maravilhoso**)

-Vejamos, falar de você ou continuar esperando naquela fila para um brinquedo baka[idiota]? A resposta é óbvia. (**O sarcasmo tomou conta dele**)

-Yappari[sabia]! Você esta tão empolgado para ir que finge não gostar da roda gigante. Eu sei que no fundo esta louco para entrar. (**Ayumi tenta dar uma de adivinha**)

**Sasuke quase não acreditou nas palavras que acabou de ouvir.**

*Ela esta brincando comigo, só pode. *

**Ele fixa os olhos na expressão de desentendida dela.**

*Esta falando a verdade. *

**Então da um tapa de leve na cara.**

-O que eu fiz para merecer isso? A outra é mais burra que uma porta. (**Fecha os olhos enquanto cruzava os braços)**

-Você ta pedindo para morrer. (**Ela o fuzila com o olhar**)

-De quem? (Ele procura mexendo a cabeça para os lados) De você é que não pode ser. (**Um sorriso irônico surge em seu rosto**)

**Ayumi não pensa duas vezes e sorrindo maliciosamente, atira com força a casquinha em Sasuke. O dito cujo desvia do ataque e a casquinha acerta uma senhora grande, bigoduda e orelhas enormes, na verdade era como uma orca furiosa, que já estava irritada com a demora na fila.**

-Quem foi que atirou isso em mim? (**Virou o ser possesso**)

**Ayumi faz uma cara de anjinho e aponta para Sasuke. Ele manteve-se sério, jurando que a mulher não iria acreditar em tamanha mentira. **

-Seu moleque! (**Ela levanta uma bolsa pequena e descarrega em Sasuke, batendo em seu rosto resultando em um belo inchaço.)**

*O que essa mulher coloca ai, tijolos? Se ela não fosse idosa...não iria me controlar. *

**Pensa ele furioso maquinando uma forma de sair daquela situação enquanto Ayumi ria da cara dele.**

-Eu avise para ele não fazer isso, mas esse menino não tem jeito. (**Continua seu papel de perfeita santa** **com cara de boa menina.**)

**Voltando a uma outra briga, Hinata tentou convencer Gaara e apartar aquela possível disputa. Entretanto suas palavras quase não saiam, ela estava constrangida demais com a situação e por falar com Gaara. Nunca tinha direcionado uma palavra sequer a ele e agora ele a defendia. Algo estranho aconteceu, os olhos do ruivo estavam com grandes veias vermelhas próximo a pupila, uma aura maligna o rodeava.**

*O que eu faço? Onegai[por favor], não briguem! Preciso falar com os outros. *

**Hyuuga sai em direção dos amigos quando uma ventania surge, resultando em alguns grãos de terra entrando em seus olhos.**

-Ahh! Não enxergo! (**Ela levantou os braços até a atura de seu colo , tentando apalpar algo**)

**Hinata ficou tão atrapalhada que acabou derrubando algumas pessoas da fila, que derrubaram outras pessoas, em um efeito dominó. **

**Conseqüência, seguranças chegaram na área, pois algumas pessoas fizeram reclamações. E o que viram foi:**

**Pessoas derrubadas no chão desorientadas, uma menina dando voltas em si mesma mais perdida que uma formiga em um açucareiro, perto dali uma roda de pessoas gritando**

-Briga! Briga!

**E um garoto e um homem prestes a iniciar um combate. Ambos se encarando, um confronto através de olhares para depois darem o bote. HA metros dali estava uma brutamontes batendo em um menino e outra menina ao lado ajudando a bater nele com um guarda-chuvas (sim, era Ayumi), ao final próximo dali viram duas meninas revoltadas tacando coisas, que estavam nas barracas, uma nas outras. **

**Meia hora depois, em um estacionamento do parque de diversões caminhavam um grupo de jovens cabisbaixos.**

-Então chegamos a esse ponto, fomos expulsos do parque. (**Comenta Ino chateada por ser banida do parque por algum tempo**)

-E de todas as acusações que fizeram ainda nos acusaram de quebrar um dos brinquedos, este que quase atingiu Ayumi. Era só o que faltava. (**Sakura ainda não se conformava**)

**Hinata estava quieta, ainda sem acreditar no que lhe aconteceu.**

-Que coisa feia Gaara, se meteu em uma briga na sua primeira visita. Tsc, tsc. (**Ayumi repreende o pobre sem ainda entender o motivo do confronto**)

*Ainda bem que eu cheguei a tempo, se fosse minutos depois aquele homem estaria morto. Gaara ia fazer um movimento e eu gritei bem na hora por ele. Porque será que ele estava daquele jeito? *

**Sasuke que andava mais atrás resolveu se pronunciar.**

-Você tinha planejado aquilo, não foi? (**Disse ele serio**)

-Quem sabe... (**Ayumi deixou um mistério no ar**)

*Pelo sorriso que ela deu antes de jogar a casquinha e até por eu ter comentado antes com ela que podia notar o movimento dela, não ha duvidas. Ela sabia que a casquinha ia atingir aquela... nem sei o que era aquilo, aquele bakemono em forma de mulher! *

-Vai ter volta, peso de papel. (**Ele a olha como se um predador vê uma presa**)

-Háa! Eu não sei do que você esta falando, atirador de casquinhas. (**Ela o provoca irônica.**)

-Che[som de irritação]. (**Sasuke segura sua vontade de cortar o pescoço dela fora para uma outra hora, ele estava mais preocupado com o que Sakura poderia falar para Ele**)

-Pensando bem, não foi tão ruim, né? Tivemos nossos momentos de diversão. (**Ino tenta animar o astral dos amigos**)

-É verdade, deveríamos nos divertir assim mais vezes. (**Sakura concorda sorrindo e passa um braço no ombro da amiga que retribui contente**)

-Danzen[com certeza]! Nem sei porque estamos com esse clima deprê, o que achou Gaara? (**A pequena sorri gentilmente**)

**Ele sorriu de volta. O que bastou para Ayumi ficar feliz e tagarelar com as meninas incluindo ele na roda. Hinata se sentia melhor e se juntou ao papo, mesmo que não falasse muito. Sasuke estava aliviado de que não iria mais ter de enfrentar Ele ou o oji san[tio] furioso, afinal Sakura gostou do passeio. Chegados ao metrô para irem para suas casas:**

-Gente, não encontro minha carteira. Jurava que tinha colocado na bolsa. Ayumi, você me empresta e eu te devolvo depois? (**A loira pede empretado um pouco sem jeito pelo descuido**)

-Se eu achasse minhas coisas eu te emprestaria sem problemas. Será que caiu do meu bolso? (**Ela procura nos bolsos da roupa**)

-Eu também não encontro meu dinheiro. Nem meus documentos... (**Sakura estranha a falta de seus pertences na bolsa**)

-Alguém nos roubou. (**Sasuke é enfático**)

-Eee? (**As meninas o olham perplexas**)

-Roubadas? (**Hinata pergunta surpresa**)

-Hai[sim], meus pertences não estão comigo também. Só pode ter sido aqueles seguranças quando foram nos revistar. Vejam se seus celular também sumiram. (**Ele estava irritado, sentindo-se idiota por ter sido enganado tão descaradamente**)

Todos verificaram e a resposta foi a mesma, sumiram.

-E o pior é que nem Gaara tem dinheiro, porque estava comigo. E agora?

**Minutos depois... Hinata, mais constrangida impossível, tentava argumentar com uma moça que passava pela estação de metrô.**

-M-moça, será que, por acaso...não poderia me emprestar... porque aconteceu um problema, bem, não sei como dizer. (**A menina olhava para o chão enquanto tentava dizer a desculpa que os amigos inventaram pra ela dizer**)

**Em uma coluna larga, um pouco atrás dela, os outros vigiavam seu plano em ação.**

-Mas será possível? Já é a quinta pessoa e ela não consegue dar uma desculpa para pegar dinheiro para nós? Acho que isso foi uma péssima idéia. (**Diz Ino invocada**)

-Maa[calma], temos que dar uma chance para ela. Quem sabe na décima pessoa...eu acho, ela consegue pedir. (**Sakura tenta ajudar a amiga**)

-Tudo bem que a idéia de que a Hinata, por ser meiga e ter cara de inocente, poderia enganar os outros mais fácil do que a gente para pegar dinheiro. Acho que o problema é que ela esta falando baixo, vamos chamá-la para que ela fale mais alto. (**Responde Ayumi pensativa**)

*Ela acha mesmo que esse é o problema? * **Pensa Gaara suspirando e uma gota surge em sua cabeça.**

-Não esta dando certo. Vamos parar com essa palhaçada e criar outro plano. (**Sasuke se impõe cansado de esperar**)

-Ja sei! Podemos vestir Ayumi de cega, pobre e caolha pedindo esmola com apenas um caneco velho. E para garantir colocamos Sakura como mendiga, é só deixar ela descalça que ninguém vai notar a diferença. (**Ino diz empolgada uma de suas teorias mirabolantes**)

-Nani[que?]? (**Sakura a olha de lado pronta para mais uma briga**)

-E la vamos nós novamente.

**Ayumi senta ao lado de Gaara apoiando o queixo na mão, imaginando que a noite seria longa.**

-Oe[ei]...não é melhor irmos a pé?(**Gaara é direto e prático)**

-Mas podemos ser assaltados! (**Ino choramingou só com a idéia**)

-Como se somos ninjas em treinamento? (**Sasuke a olha de lado abismado com tal resposta dela**)

-O que faz aqui? (Olha friamente para Sasuke) E você dōkō[aprendiz]? (**Lança um olhar profundo em Ayumi. Tanto ela como Ino e Sakura gelaram ao ouvir tal voz. Gaara não levantou o olhar e continuou sentado**)

_**Continua...**_

**_Vou reler os capítulos anteriores dessa fic para corrigir alguns errinhos. Entretanto não haverá mudanças significativos nem nada que precise reler toda a fic. Só estou avisando, porque pretendo melhorar a qualidade dos capítulos =)_**


	9. Harima em ação!

**_Yoo leitores o/_ **

**_Gomen pela nossa demora em postar ''_ **

**_Achei melhor melhorar a estrutura do texto então fiz algumas modificações, tais como:_ **

**_-Em vez dos parênteses colocamos no lugar os travessões._ **

**_-Decidimos colocar as traduções das palavras japonesas no lugar que era antes, no final da página._ **

_**Dica importante!**_

**_- Para quem não quiser ficar abaixando a página até o final pra ver a tradução das palavras e subir novamente pra continuar a ler o texto, copie o link da página do capitulo, não fecha a página, abra uma nova aba e cole o link. Em seguida abaixe até o final da página onde esta as traduções, na página da aba criada, dai só voltar a página anterior do capitulo da fic e continuar a leitura. Quando surgir uma palavra em japonês vá a outra guia aberta com as traduções e veja a tradução da palavra em japonês que deseja saber (elas estarão em ordem alfabética para facilitar)._ **

**_O resto da organização do texto ficará como era antes:_ **

_**-Quando estiver em negrito será a narração da história.**_

**_-Os pensamentos da personagem principal não estão em negrito. -Quando houver um trecho entre *...*, quer dizer que é o pensamento de outro personagem (ou seja,não é o pensamento da personagem principal). _ **

_**Espero que tenham compreendido. Boa leitura, ja ne ^^/**_

Capitulo 09

–O que faz aqui? E você _d__ō__k__ō_? -**Olha friamente para Sasuke** **e** **lança um olhar profundo em Ayumi. Tanto ela como Ino e Sakura gelaram ao ouvir tal voz. Gaara não levantou o olhar e continuou sentado**.

**Detalhe: todos estavam na entrada para o metro que tinha acesso a uma rua. Itachi que estava de carro, guiado por um motorista, avistou o grupo e resolveu dar uma espiada neles.**

-Não é da sua conta. -**Responde Sasuke fechando os olhos indiferente**.

-Oh...sei. Pode prosseguir. -**O mais velho deu a ordem para o motorista**.

-_Matte_! -**Sakura eleva seu tom de voz numa tentativa de impedi-lo**.

**Itachi faz sinal para o motorista parar. **

-O que faz por aqui? -**A **_**itoko**_** recolhe coragem para falar com seu itoko que a dava arrepios**.

-Estava indo para casa quando reparei cinco fedelhos perdidos. -**Ele disse com sua ironia**.

-Será que não seria incomodo levar a gente para casa? _Onegai_! -**Ela encurva o corpo em forma de respeito**.

-Vocês podem ir de metrô, afinal o que estão fazendo a frente da estação? -**Itachi responde com seriedade**.

**Sakura estava prestes a explicar a situação quando é interrompida por um barulho de porta se abrindo.**

Ou eu morro de fome aqui com esse peste cabelo de galinha ou posso morrer na mão do _onii-san_ pelo que estou fazendo agora, dore, morrer por uma dessas opções então prefiro me arriscar.

**Ayumi abre a porta de trás do carro e se atreve a adentrar sem mesmo dar uma explicação. Gaara e os outros ficam perplexos com tanta ousadia. Itachi a olha penetrante como se a analisa-se. Aproveitando o momento ela chama por Gaara. O mesmo fica um tanto receoso.**

*Melhor ir do que deixá-la sozinho com ele.*

Ele senta-se silencioso ao lado dela.

*Não vou perder essa chance e ficar aqui sem dinheiro, não sou boba.*

**Ino puxa Hinata, porque sabia que mesmo que a chamassem ela estaria muito constrangida para entrar, e entra no carro.**

*Já que elas podem também tenho direito de ir, afinal sou da família. *

**Sakura pede um espaço entre as meninas e senta-se a vontade. Por ser o encarregado de cuidar da _itoko_, Sasuke se vê num dilema conflitante. Entrar no carro e ficar de olho nela ou seguir seus instintos que preferiam ir a pé a casa do que ficar perto do _onii-san_ . E mais uma vez a figura imponente Dele surgiu em sua cabeça. Sem olhar para cara de Itachi, porque imaginava sua expressão de superioridade, senta-se no canto olhando para a janela apoiando a cabeça sobre uma das mãos. Itachi faz sinal para que o motorista prossiga e o carro começou a se mover. **

**O clima tenso entre Sasuke e Itachi foi o bastante para deixar os outros caladinhos, cada um na sua. A viagem tortura, assim nomeada, terminou com o frear das rodas do veiculo. Para alivio geral.**

**Ino foi levada para casa, em seguida Sakura. Ayumi desceu do carro e uma surpresa a esperava na entrada de casa.**

-_Nii-chan_?

-Oh! Fizeram o favor de te deixar em casa, quanta gentileza. -**A voz simpática dele saiu entre dentes**.

**Ayumi reparou na hora que seu irmão não apenas estava ironizando como MUITO bravo. O pisca alerta dela ascendeu. **

**Itachi saiu do carro parando de frente a Harima.**

-Oe, já deixou ela aqui. Agora _kiero_! Xô, xô. -**Impaciente Harima fez um gesto com as mãos como se estivesse enxotando um gato de rua para fora**.

**Itachi continuou parado encarando o outro.**

-_Che_, se tem algo a dizer diga logo e vá embora. -**O oniisan estava perdendo a pouca paciência que tinha com o outro**.

**O Uchiha ignorou o que acabou de ouvir e voltou-se para Ayumi.**

-Não se atrase amanha no treino. -**Lançou-lhe um olhar intimidador**.

*Ignorado?* **Harima pensou sem acreditar.**

**Ayumi se arrepiou inteira sentindo o peso do olhar sobre ela. O suficiente para tirar o juízo de Harima. **

-Treino? Amanhã? Que palhaçada é essa? -**Seu tom de voz se elevou**.

-Ela esta treinando comigo. -**Uchiha fora sucinto**.

-Não perguntei a você, _bakayarou_! -**Uma veia saltou na testa do oniisan.**

**A mais nova se assustou, sabendo que seu onii chan estava de MUITO mal humor.**

-_Kaotaeru_ Ayumi. -**Interrogou com uma expressão séria**.

-Ela não deve satisfações a você. A aula é entre mim e ela e não estou cobrando nenhum dinheiro em troca. -**Itachi interferiu ainda calmo**.

Dinheiro né...porque que ele quer algo em troca isso esta na cara que você quer. **Ayumi pensou para si enquanto olhava-o indignada por tal cara de pau.**

-Eu falei que não é da sua conta, e ela deve satisfações sim. Sou seu _oniisan_. -**Mostrou o punho cerrado ainda com a voz alterada**.

-_M-maa_ gente, isso não é hora de b... -**Parou de falar quando notou os olhares dos dois a censurando**.

-Que história é essa de ensinar para ela? O que você esta ensinando? **Ano**? -**Harima se aproximou do rosto do de Itachi com uma cara ameaçadora**.

-Não é da sua conta. -**Respondeu Uchira indiferente, revidando o mesmo que ouviu antes**.

-_Honto_? Pois Ayumi esta proibida de ir para essa "aula". -**Protestou o **_**onii chan **_**se controlando, porque estava na frente da **_**imouto**_** e da sua casa**.

-Quem é você para mandar nela? O _otoosan_ dela? Ela só vai parar se for da vontade dela. -**Itachi retrucou dando um olhar de um segundo para a aprendiz, que para ela fora assustador o suficiente para nem mesmo pensar em protestar**.

**Raios são disparados dos olhos deles se colidindo e formando o som de um trovão estrondoso.**

-_Nan da yo_?

-É isso que você ouviu.

-Hanh?

-Hunh?

-Hanh?

-Hunh?

**...E assim prosseguiu o monologo de hunh e hanh, a medida que o rosto deles ia se aproximando, enquanto se encaravam, um do outro até ficar milímetros de distância. A única diferença é que Harima fazia caretas estranhas, sem mesmo perceber, e Itachi permanecia com a mesma cara séria de sempre. **

**-Adiantando uma hora ou até mais no tempo-**

**A discussão termina quando o carro que conduzia Itachi buzinou para o mesmo. Ambos saíram de seu transe, até porque já estavam cansados daquilo, mesmo sem quererem admitir.**

**O motorista deu sinal para o Uchiha que entendeu o recado, voltar para casa. Ele ignorou a presença do outro, mais uma vez, e se direcionou para Ayumi já falando.**

-Nada de atrasos.

-Ainda com isso? -**Harima abismado com a idiotice do outro, para ele pelo menos, e também lançou um olhar para sua **_**imouto**_** quando teve uma surpresa**.

**O lugar que antes ocupado pela garota agora estava vazio, o vento soprou balançando a roupa dos dois com cara de poker face.**

**Quando Harima se vira para seu oponente, esse é seu pensamento para com o Uchiha, e nota que ele já estava dentro do carro que dava partida para sair. **

-_Chikusho_!

**Gostas surgiram em sua cabeça e um sentimento de forever alone tomou conta do pobre irmão.**

-Onde esta Sasuke? -**Perguntou ele quando entrava no carro**.

-Ele me pediu assim que você saiu do carro para levá-lo para casa, então levei-o e voltei para esperá-lo senhor. -**Responde o motorista de forma polida**.

**Itachi repousou a cabeça no banco e caiu em descanso.**

**Ayumi que já havia tomado banho entrou no quarto, agora de Gaara, ao lado e se deparou com ele olhando janela afora.**

-Quando foi que chegou aqui?

-Assim que chegamos com o carro. -**Disse ele voltando a atenção ela**.

-_Ano_...eu cai fora antes mesmo de ouvir sermão do _niisan_. -**Se jogou na cama dele**.

-Haa! -**expressão de alivio, exausta**.

-O que eu faço agora? Ele vai me matar, se não quase isso. -**Suspirou com uma cara de cansada**.

**Gaara a olhou por alguns instantes sem saber o que fazer para confortá-la.**

-_Shou ga nai_, vou ter que enfrentar o meu _aniki _em vez de abandonar a aula com o... -**Continuou a se lamentar sem nem querer falar o nome de seu **_**sensei, **_**parecia que ela falava mais para si**.

-_Shimpai na_. -_**Gaara falou sincero mostrando uma expressão que transparecia calma em seu rosto**_**.**

-Eu sei que tenho você. _Doumo_ Gaara. (_**Ela sorriu contente**_)

**Ele ficou sem graça, permanecendo com sua expressão de sempre.**

**Um barulho de mensagem ressoou pelo quarto. Ela verificou no seu celular.**

**-Mensagem recebida-**

De: número desconhecido

Titulo: Não se atrase.

Menos 3 pontos.

-_Naniiii_? -**Ayumi jogou o celular longe, por sorte Gaara o recupera centímetro antes de se espatifar no chão-** Como ele conseguiu meu numero? Como se não bastasse sofrer o que já sofro tenho que agüentar agora esse tipo de mensagem. E como assim? Eu perdi 3 pontos? Nem estamos mais em horário de aula!

**Ela se deita novamente morrendo de vontade de responder poucas e boas para ele, mas estava cansada demais e principalmente _kowai_ dele. Gaara também não gostou nem um pouco daquilo.**

-Que preguiçaa...vou descansar um pouco aqui antes de ir pra cama.

**Alguns minutos depois...**

**Ayumi dormindo profundamente e um fio de baba escorregando pelo canto da boa. Gaara fechou o livro que estava lendo e sem saber se acordava ela ou não, se deixou vencer pela pena. **

**Algumas horas depois...**

**Celular de Ayumi começa a tocar.**

-Cha,La,La,cha,La,La,cha,La,chaaa! -**Musica extremamente **_**kawaii**_** tocando**.

-_Iyaaaa_, tudo menos o chicote onii-chaan! -**Ela acorda abruptamente, jogando um dos braços "delicadamente" na cara de Gaara, ele que dormia tranquilamente havia acordado com o despertador**.

-_Ore_? Era o despertador? My kami dos ponteiros! Temos que nos arrumar Gaara! -**Sem mesmo perceber que dormiu na cara dele estava a mil por hora saltando da cama para se trocar**.

**Gaara um tanto sonolento caminha lentamente em direção ao banheiro. Ainda pondo as meias e saltando com o pé livre foi chamar pelo _tomodachi_.**

-Falta muito? -**Para sua surpresa ele já estava pronto e arrumando suas coisas no quarto.**

**Ela ficou boquiaberta por alguns segundos.**

Eu não deveria mas ficar impressionada com esse tipo de coisa.

**Uma _ka_ apareceu acima da cabeça de Gaara.**

-O que ouve? -**Indagou perdido na expressão dela**.

**Ayumi sacudiu a cabeça e pôs a meia. Fora que nem um furacão pegar o asagohan, pronto e enfeitado por Takuma, levou para cima da mesma forma que sai de la. Estava de uma certa forma aliviada que não havia ninguém na cozinha, pois não queria, por prêmio nenhum, se deparar com seu aniki e ter que ver Takamura, pois ele iria atrasá-la. Antes de fechar a porta atrás de si apenas ouviu passos apressados próximo a cozinha e fechou a porta rapidamente, já sabendo de quem se tratava. Sim, meus caros leitores era o nosso nem um pouco dramático mordomo da fic. Para apreciarmos melhor a cena vamos colocá-la em câmera lenta.**

-A-y-u-mii-ii-cha-a-an! -**Takamura lentamente movia membro por membro de seu corpo, dando o Maximo de si para vencer a câmera lenta, para alcançar sua preciosa.**

**Tarde demais para nosso personagem, deixemos ele ainda em câmera lenta para não atrasar nossa protagonista. Voltando a ela...estava comendo rapidamente com Gaara para não se atrasar. Contudo, algo inesperado se sucede**.

-_Daijobu ka_ Gaara? Sua cara esta mais branca do que já é. -**Ela o olhou de perto estranhando**.

-Não sei dizer. -**A barriga dele grunhiu algo incompreensível e ele faz uma cara de que estava prestes a vomitar**.

**Tomoe apressou-se puxando Gaara para o banheiro, tirando força e velocidade do próprio desespero pensando na reação de Takuma ao ver tal desastre e como iria explicá-lo, ajudando o _tomodachi_ [amigo] a jogar a comida pra fora. Ela o tratou devidamente, pois já passou por algo semelhante antes, e o colocou na cama dele.**

**Sentou-se no outro lado e afagou o cabelo dele, ele fechou os olhos sentindo o carinho dela. **

-Pode ir Ayumi. -**Disse enfático**.

-_Demo_ Gaara, não posso deixar você assim. -**Ela falou com certa angustia**.

-_Shinpai na,_ eu vou ficar bem. Prometo. -**Ele demonstrou uma cara tranqüila**.

-_Yare, yare._

**Deu um sermão de como ele se cuidar e o que fazer, ele a ouviu pacientemente.**

-Nessas horas que você deveria ter um celular. _Dore_, depois resolvo isso. Eu vou tentar voltar o mais rápido possível.

**Ele respondeu com um movimento de cabeça para frente, Ayumi o olhou com sofrimento por deixá-lo ali sozinho e quando virou-se para sair bateu com a cara na porta.**

-_Daijobu ka_? -**Gaara mostrou-se preocupado**.

-Estou ótima, perfeita! Olha só! -**Tentou-se mostrar bem disposta e despreocupada, mas ele sabia que por dentro ela não estava assim**.

-_Genki da ne_! _Yosh'! _

**Ela saiu apressada de casa e no caminho Ayumi parecia inerte em seus pensamentos sobre a noite anterior.**

E agora? Harima descobriu que estou treinando. Como vou explicar isso para ele? Não posso dizer que fui praticamente forçada porque ai sim criarei a briga do século entre os dois e vai la saber o destino dessa cidade, diria mais, desse pais se os dois brigassem para valer. Vou ter que mentir..._gomen_ _aniki_!

**Ela não gostava de mentir para ele, só que não havia outra escolha, para ela. **

**A visão de Ayume se dirige a rua perto da calçada que andava. Uma idosa com uma extrema dificuldade em andar, ao menos era o que parecia pela incrível lerdeza dela, tentando atravessar uma rua larga e movimentada. Ela olhou para Ayumi com uma cara bondosa e com certa dificuldade em enxergá-la. Um carro em alta velocidade se aproximava e parecia pronto para levar a velhinha dessa para melhor, ou é o que esperamos. **

**Ela observou a cena, virou a cara e continuou seu caminho. A pobre idosa se desesperou pelo descaso da jovem e visualizou o veiculo _kowai_ ao ver que estava a segundos de uma morte súbita.**

**Mais a frente um homem musculoso apoiava uma das mãos na parede e com a outra acariciava o braço de uma moça que parecia não estar gostando nem um pouco. Ela pedia para ele parar com tal abuso, contudo ele aproximou sua boca da orelha dela e falava palavras _hentais_. A moça procurou alguém com o olhar, visualizando Ayumi a uma certa distancia deles. Os olhos delas se encontraram com os da nossa protagonista, Tomoe reparou a situação e sem esboçar nenhum reação passou reto dos dois e continuou com seu objetivo de antes. A mulher ficou boquiaberta com tal descaso se irritando com tal comportamento.**

**Duas crianças passaram correndo por Ayumi uma delas, que era um menino, puxou a boneca da mão da menina que corria dele. Ele esticou a boneca acima de si e a menina tentou em vão alcançar. Ele ria zombeteiro da outra e puxou a cabeça da boneca para fora, fazendo com que a menina chorasse descontroladamente. O menino notou que Tomoe estava vendo tudo e estirou a língua para ela, esperando que ela fosse ajudar a do mesmo gênero. Ayumi estirou a língua de volta e voltou a andar despreocupada. Tanto o garoto como a garota, que parou de chorar pela reação da outra, ficaram em choque vendo a jovem se afastar.**

**Alguns minutos depois Ayumi repara um menina, mais ou menos da sua idade, usando roupa de colegial subir em um muro de pedra, que dava para o mar do outro lado, e se equilibrar na ponta dos pés no curto espaço que tinha. Ela vislumbrou as ondas grandes e enfurecidas que se quebravam nas grandes e pontudas pedras próximas ao muro. Fez uma pose como se estivesse prestes a pular. Entretanto sentiu a presença de Ayumi acerca e olhou para trás. Seu olhar demonstrava que não tinha mas forças nem vontade de viver. De uma certa forma aquele olhar pedia um ultimo suspiro de ajuda. Tomoe sentiu a brisa do mar balançar seus cabelos soltos e aspirou o cheiro de água salgada. Se sentiu melhor mostrando um pequeno sorriso e fez um movimento com a mão se despedindo da garota suicida. A jovem cerrou os pulsos e gritou revoltada. Se desequilibrou do muro e sabe-se la o que aconteceu com a pobre alma.**

**Ayumi estava próxima da casa dos Uchihas, quando se depara com a hora em um relógio de parede.**

-To ferrada! É hoje que cabeças vão rolar, e a primeira será a minha. (**Ela já se desesperava pelo o que lhe esperava**)

**Uma sombra surgiu em cima de Ayumi, ela virou a cara e se assustou com uma garota suja, roupas rasgadas, cabelos parecendo de medusa e a cara de um demônio em fúria. A questão é seria o fantasma da garota suicida que voltou para se vingar?**

**Tomoe ignorou o ser presente e preparou-se para correr apressada. Uma mão pesada a segurou pelo ombro. Agora ela perdera a paciência.**

-_Onii chan_, pare com isso. Já sei que era você todo esse tempo. -**Confessou sem expressão alguma.**

**A jovem -ou não?- pareceu abismada com tal revelação. Ela fez um jutsu simples com as mãos e uma fumaça a envolveu. Quando a mesma se desvaneceu a figura de Harima estava de frente a _imouto_.**

-_Demo_..._dou_? Não me diga que...

-Não, não usei técnica alguma, jutsu ou nada do gênero para descobrir que era você.

**Ele parecia confuso.**

-Não preciso nada disso para reconhecer meu querido_ aniki_. -**Ela sorriu de olhos fechados em resposta**.

**Harima arregalou os olhos com tais palavras de cortar o coração de qualquer onii chan. Em resposta ele puxou a orelha dela.**

-_Itai_!_ Itai_! -**Ela gemeu de dor**.

-Quase me pegou, já disse que não vai para aquela maldita aula! -**Ele parecia convicto**.

-D_emo...demo_... -**Ela não sabia como mentir para ele**.

-Nada de demo. _Kaerimashou_, agora. -**Ainda puxando a orelha dela foi caminhando para a direção posta**.

-_ONII SAN_! Não queria ter que fazer isso, só que você não me deixa escolha. -**Ayume parecia bastante séria**.

**Harima pressentiu algo, se preparou para o que fosse vir.**

**Ela se preparou para fazer o que fosse preciso quando um som familiar chegou ao ouvido de ambos. Como _koinu_ que viram seu dono, entraram na loja, que provinha o tal som, e se depararam com uma TV. O dono da loja parecia dormir tranquilamente em sua cadeira. A visão dos dois se dirigiu ao estava passando na tela do eletrônico. Os "koinu" ficaram vidrados ao que passava, quase dava para se ver o rabo deles balançando alegremente. Assim procedeu por um certo tempo. A cena épica surgiu, Ash foi petrificado. Como uma torneira descontrolada, assim desceram as lagrimas dos irmãos Tomoe. Se abraçaram com toda o momento. Vamos passar a cena mais a frente...**

Ayumi e Harima saíram com as caras de quem acabaram de sair do velório de sua _okaasan_ querida, ainda apoiando-se um no outro.

-Não importa quantas vezes veja o primeiro filme de Pokémon sempre chorarei nessa cena. -**Comenta Harima emocionado**.

-Mew x Mewtwo sem duvida foi o melhor filme feito de Pokémon. -**Ayumi enxugava algumas lagrimas que ainda teimavam em sair, relembrando do momento**.

**Ambos retraem seus passos com uma figura parada a frente deles de braços cruzados. Eles subiram a visão para identificar o suspeito.**

-I-It... -**Ela não conseguia nem terminar o nome de tanto medo**.

-O que faz aqui bastardo. -**Ao contrario da imouto, ele não tinha nem sequer calafrios perto do outro**.

**Itachi o encarou silencioso e voltou-se para Ayumi. O olhar que deferiu a pobre é simplesmente indescritível, não ha palavras para dizer o quanto aterrorizada ela ficou. Sua pele estava branca que nem papel higiênico. O oniisan ficou entre os dois.**

-Se continuar olhando para ela assim vai se arrepender de ter nascido. -**Estava possesso de raiva**.

**Mais uma vez os raios surgiram do olhar maligno dos garotos e o travão ressoou. Ayumi continuava com sua nova cor. O clima parecia cada vez pior, mais raios e trovoes surgiam. As pessoas ao redor começavam a se perguntar se realmente uma tempestade estava por vir. Então, para o bem do próprio onii ela teve que tomar uma medida drástica, a que ia fazer para impedi-lo antes de ouvirem o tal som da TV.**

**Aproveitou a distração dele e difere com certa força um chute bem dado no meio das pernas de Harima. A pobre _tamachi_ se contorceu de dor e assim continuou, Ayumi lançou um olhar firme para Itachi, que entendeu o recado. Ele segurou ela em seus braços, para espanto dela e fazendo um movimento com as mãos, o que fez os dois sumirem de la. O jovem Tomoe continuou a gemer dolorosamente. **

**Na mansão dos Uchihas Ayumi e Itachi já haviam chegado. **

-Pegue a _kutô_, já estamos atrasados. -**Ele emanava uma energia sombria**.

**Ela obedeceu veemente. Se desculpando mentalmente com o aniki. **

-Só para deixar claro, menos 1000 pontos. -**Sua expressão estava tão fria que não podia-se dizer que estava brincando**.

**Um desanimo anormal se apossou de Ayumi. **

_Onore_! Fala sério, como faço pra recuperar tudo isso? Pelo menos não foi tão ruim como imaginava.

**Pobre Ayumi, mal sabia ela que se arrependeria profundamente de tais palavras pensadas. O treino continuou, ela tentou falar o mínimo possível e obedecê-lo mais. Todo aquele tempo fora um verdadeiro martírio para ela, o Uchiha não estava para brincadeira. Reclamou de tudo que ela fez e desaprovou praticamente todos seus movimentos e tentativas. No final de tudo a alma, da alma, da alma, da alma dela estavam se despedindo uma das outras se preparando para partir daquela vida difícil. **

-Vamos parar por aqui, não fez progresso algum hoje. -**Fechou os olhos desapontado.**

**Ayumi nem ligava mais se seria eliminada naquele instante, qualquer coisa era melhor do que continuar naquele lugar. **

**Enquanto isso, em lugar próximo ali...**

**Sasuke caminhava tranquilamente quando um k_arasu_ visualiza o que parecia, em sua visão, uma bunda de uma galinha escura. Por alguma razão desconhecida a ave desgostou de tal coisa e se preparou para "atirar" no alvo. **

-Plot! -**O Uchiha sente algo gosmento em sua cabeça e quando passa a mão verifica que é um baita de um toletão**.

**Uma mega veia salta em sua testa demonstrando que o garoto estava prestes a revidar. Porém! Algo o surpreende. Harima surge, do nada, pulando por trás de Sasuke, prestes a surpreende-lo. O menino se abaixa para pegar uma nota de 100 reais dando bobeira no chão, aproveitou.**

*Depois de pegar o dinheiro dou um jeito naquele _karasu_ maldito.*

**Dore, quanto a Tomoe, hoje definitivamente não era seu dia, tarde demais para fazer qualquer coisa ele resultou se esborrachando na terra. Sasuke se levantou e olhou com cara de _ka_ para Harima.**

-_Omae_! -**Ele apontou para o Uchiha com uma expressão determinada**.

**Sasuke se espantou, subitamente o irmão da menina que ele detestava parecia interessado nele. Prontamente Harima põe-se de pé.**

-Uchiha, tenho uma proposta para você. -**Um sorriso malicioso brotou em seu rosto**.

-E porque eu aceitaria uma proposta com você? -**Uma das sobrancelhas de Sasuke levantaram em desconfiança.**

-Sei que quer ser mais forte que seu _oniisan_, posso te ajudar a conseguir o que quer. -**Harima estava determinado**.

**O Uchiha passou alguns segundos pensando no assunto.**

*O que eu ganharia com esse cara? E porque de repente ele quer me ajudar? Nós mas trocamos palavras em todo o tempo que nos conhecemos e agora isso. Apesar que, tenho de admitir que ele é o grande rival daquele a_hou_ -referia-se a Itachi. *

-Posso treiná-lo de uma forma que jamais vira. O que me diz? -**Tomoe olhou desafiante para o outro**.

**Ayumi pegou um taxi para casa, não agüentava andar nem mais um passo e precisava guardar alguma energia, se ainda lhe sobrar em algum canto beeem profundo do seu corpo, para cuidar de Gaara.**

**Abriu a porta do quarto do **_**tomodachi**_** e se deparou com ele dormindo na cama. Deitou-se ao lado dele, fitou a expressão inocente do **_**tomodachi**_** dormindo**.

-_Gomen_, você deve ter se sentido só aqui. E eu prometi a mim mesma que não te deixaria mais sozinho como era na outra casa. -**Uma expressão de culpa e tristeza dominaram o rosto da garota, ela não estava falando consigo e em tom como se cochicha-se discretamente**.

**Gaara abriu um dos olhos virando o rosto na direção dela. Ayumi se surpreendeu, pois jurava que estava adormecido**.

-Te acordei? -**Perguntou preocupada**.

-_Iya_. -**Mexeu de leva o rosto negando**.

**Ela sorriu de volta, porém este levava um certo abatimento.**

-_Daijoubu_, mesmo que se vá por mais de um dia não estarei só. Porque eu sempre lembrarei de você e isso já é o suficiente para nunca se sentir só novamente. -**O olhar de Gaara estava fixo no dela, uma sensação de calma e serenidade tomaram conta dela**.

-_Doumo_, Gaara. -**Ela segurou uma das mãos dele entre as suas e fechou os olhos sorrindo aliviada**.

**Uma fresta de luz vindo da lua entrava pela janela de Gaara ao lado de sua cama. Naquela noite o céu estava vazio de estrelas, a lua estava mais imponente que nunca, emanando uma luz que parecia envolver e acalentar qualquer um que estivesse sobre seu efeito.**

_Traduções das palvras em japonês:_

Ano- Hum

Ahou- Imbecil

Aniki- Irmão mais velho, tratado carinhosamente

Asagohan- Café da manha

Bakayarou- Babaca

Che- Som de irritação

Chikusho!- Exclamação de frustração. Tipo "m...!"

Daijobu ka- Você está bem?

Daijoubu- Eu estou bem

Demo- Mas

D_ō_k_ō_- Aprendiz

Dou?- Como?

Doumo- Obrigada

Dore,- Bem,…

Genki da ne- Cuide-se

Gomem- Desculpe

Hentai- Perva

Honto?- O que?

Imouto- Irmã mais nova

Itai!- Ai!

Itoko- Prima

Iya- Não

Ka- Interrogação

Kaerimashou- Vamos para casa

Kami- Deus

Kaotaeru- Responda

Karasu- Corvo

Kawaii- Fofo

Kiero!- Suma!

Koinu- Cachorrinho ou cachorrinhos

Kowai- Amedrontada ou assustada

Kutô- Espada de Madeira

Maa- Calma

Matte- Espere!

Nan da yo?- O que foi que você disse?

Nani?- O que?

Oe- Ei

Okaasan- Mãe

Omae- Você, só que de forma ofensiva

Onegai- Por favor

Oniisan, onii chan- Irmão mais velho

Onore- Tipo:como se atreve!

Ore?- Oh,hum?

Otoosan- Pai

Sensei- Professor

Shimpai na- Não se preocupe

Shou ga nai - Não tem como evitar

Tamachi- Alma

Tomodachi- Amigo

Yare,yare- Nesse caso é tipo: ai, ai…

Yosh'!- Tipo: Lá vou eu!

_**Espero que tenham curtido a história e continuem a acompanhar a fic, até o próximo capitulo o/**_

_**Ps: As coisas de Ayumi foram roubadas no capitulo anterior, contudo ela tinha deixado o celular em casa.**_


	10. Tragédia à milanesa

Capitulo 10

**Ayumi estava sentada tranquilamente em um sofá voador, feito de suna, e resolveu contemplar a paisagem, o umi quem em vez de conter água possuía algo como uma quantidade imensa de papel higiênico. Daiki, seu golfinho de estimação, surgiu do umi mostrando-se feliz e cumprimentou Ayumi, em seguida mergulhou novamente. Ela respondeu ao cumprimento, até que notou que no lugar de sua roupa usual, a que vestia, estava enrolada por salmão cru que estava preso em seu corpo por algas secas. Antes mesmo que pudesse pensar, algo parecido como grandes hachi surgem do céu prontos para pega-la, contudo ao invés do hachi para comida estavam dois kutô que se passavam por hachi. Ayumi tentou se desviar deles rolando pelo sofá que começou a se desfazer. A pobre acorda com um baque e obviamente nota que estava sonhando.**

**Quando repara em volta o baque que tinha ouvido foi Harima que derrubou a porta do quarto dela com um chute. Ela prontamente fica alarmada.**

–Você nunca ouviu falar em bater na porta? Ou que uma mulher precisa de privacidade em seu próprio quarto? Ou algo como você sabe que horas são? –**Ela tentou tomar controle da situação, suas perguntas faziam certo sentido.**

–Kamawanai! Ayumi, até quando pensa que vai escapar de mim? Já se passaram dias desde que descobri que estava tendo aulas com...você sabe quem. – **Seu tom de voz não era nada amigável.**

**Ayumi engoliu a seco.**

–A verdade onii-chan é que...eu que pedi pelas aulas! –**Ela jogou as palavras boca afora, pois não sabia mentir bem para ele.**

–Que história é essa? –**Indagou desconfiado**.

–Eu pedi pra ele me ajudar com a katana, queria aprender como manejá-la.-**Respondeu ela sem jeito.**

**Neste momento Harima se sentiu como se uma montanha inteira tivesse caído sobre ele, como se ele tivesse sido trancafiado em um baú apertado e jogado em um oceano profundo, como se ele estivesse em um palco sendo julgado pelo seu talento e fosse jogado tomates pelos juízes, como se fosse o pior ninja do país, como se o kami-sama tivesse zombando dele e apontando seu grande dedo para ele rindo sem parar, como se sua okaa-san estivesse dizendo que estava deserdando-o da família...resumindo como se uma catástrofe mundial estivesse prestes a estourar.**

–...então você preferiu, do nada, aprender a usar uma katana que nunca mostrou interesse em tal coisa Ainda justo do cara que é da família inimiga a nossa, o onii-san do cara que você odeia e até então o arqui-inimigo do seu onii-san.

–Não acha que arqui-inimigo é um pouco...ridículo?-**Ayumi respondeu sem delongas, não lendo a situação por completo.**

**Ele a olhou como que dizendo esse não é o ponto da coisa.**

–hehe...-**Ela** **riu sem graça.**

**Um silêncio terrível se instalou entre os dois. Por fim ele desistiu, se virou e arrastou os pés para fora do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.**

Gomen nii-chan! Eu não consegui achar outro jeito de te contar isso, se você soubesse a verdade vai saber lá o que aconteceria. Vou compensá-lo pelo que te causei. Eu prometo!

**Antes que desse conta a silhueta de um ser inidentificável surgiu por trás da porta. Lagrimas caíram dos olhos que a encaravam de longe.**

–Takamura?-**Perguntou já adivinhando.**

–A-Ayumi-chan! –**Ele praticamente se jogou abraçando-a, mais lagrimas brotaram de seus olhos com a visão embaçada.**

–Nani ga okotta no ka? –**Ela começou a se preocupar**.

–Porque fizeste isso Ayumi? Naze?-**Dizia ele em lamentação**.

–Se você não me explicar o que aconteceu não vou poder te ajudar.-**Ela disse em um tom gentil.**

–Porque justo os Uchihas? Tanta gente ruim nesse mundo e nossa pequena Ayumi tinha que escolher justo eles? Oh kami-sama! Porque deixaste tal coisa se suceder...é o fim! Nosso anjo esta em pecado.-**Como um ator dramaturgo, o que ele interpretava de melhor, fez jus ao seu papel**.

**Ayumi precisou de alguns segundos para digerir toda aquela baboseira. Respirou bem fundo até suas entranhas e chutou o mordomo contra a parede.**

–Damare! –**Chamas flamejantes surgiram no lugar de suas pupilas dos olhos. Suas mexas de cabelo pareciam flutuar no ar, como se fios de eletricidade passeassem por elas.**

**As lagrimas dele retrocederam para seu lugar de origem, pois o susto foi grande diante de tanta ferocidade. Todos os pêlos existentes nele se arrepiaram diante daquela presença enraivecida.**

–A-Ay-Ayumi-chan?-**As palavras mal escapavam de seus lábios.**

–Mou ii! Já tenho que lidar com Harima, agora com você também não! Se você disser alguma coisinha se quer para a okaa-san...-**suspense no ar**–...eu nunca mais levo o bento que você prepara para mim para o colégio.

–SOU NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! O bento não! Onegai!-**Ele ficou de joelhos no chão e levantou os braços em suplica. Seus olhos estavam tão grandes e suplicantes como os dos gato do Shrek.**

**O corpo de Ayumi estremeceu inteiro até não poder se controlar mais. Ela riu alto e claro, o mordomo não sabia que cara fazer**.

–Só você mesmo Takamura pra me fazer rir assim...-**Enquanto controlava o riso ela se ajoelhou no chão e o abraçou carinhosamente.**

–Daijoubu, ne? Eu sei o que estou fazendo (Ou não, **pensou ela**). Só não diga nada a kaa-san e eu prometo continuar a comer seus bentos.-**No final da frase o seu tom pareceu estar misturado com um tom ameaçador.**

–Ayumi!-**Ele a abraçou de volta e o choro voltou a escorrer, sem se quer perceber o tom diferente no final da frase dela.**

**Após o momento novela mexicana Ayumi estava se trocando enquanto cantarolava, quando a porta que conecta o seu quarto e o de Gaara foi aberta.**

–Ayumi, é esse que tenho que vestir? –**Gaara abriu a porta e parou como uma estatua ao observar ela segurando a parte de cima do seu biquíni que estava prestes a ser amarrado em seu pescoço, se não fosse a interrupção. As bochechas dele ficaram tão vermelhas como a maça que a Branca de Neve comeu.**

**Já Ayumi ficou vermelha das unhas de seus pés até o ultimo fio de seu cabelo**.

–G-Gaara...vo-você não sabe bater na porta?-**Perguntou envergonhada demais.**

–Eu bati, só que você não respondeu. Gomenasai. –**Ele tampou os olhos com uma das mãos.**

**Ela termina de amarrar o biquíni e põe uma roupa rapidamente**.

–Pode tirar as mãos dos olhos. O que quer?-**Perguntou ainda tímida.**

–É assim que devo ir?-**Indagou ele olhando nos olhos dela e em seguida para o próprio corpo.**

**Ela notou que ele estava apenas com uma bermuda e sem camisa, mostrando um peitoral bem saudável, devido as lutas que era submetido no passado.**

**As bochechas dela ficaram rubras, ela pigarreou pondo a mão próximo a boca.**

–Bem...se você colocou a sunga por baixo, só falta por uma blusa.-**Disse ar seus olhos daquele corpo que mesmo branco não era de se jogar fora.**

**Ele entrou em seu quarto e ainda se passaram alguns segundos até ela sair de seu transe.**

Nem acredito que estamos indo para a praia! Gaara finalmente vai conhecer esse lugar maravilhoso! Hehe! Apesar que...estamos indo por um único e desagradável motivo, treino. Só de lembrar disso tenho calafrios.

**E ela estava certa, só de lembrar um arrepio passou pelo seu corpo, uma careta descontente surgiu quando lembrou do que ocorreu.**

–**Noite anterior-**

–Recebi uma mensagem, não jogue antes de eu responder aqui Gaara.-** Disse ela dando atenção a seu celular.**

**Gaara confirmou com um leve balanço de cabeça e ficou esperando para continuarem a jogar cartas. Os dois estavam jogando em cima de um grande tapete.**

–Nani? Não sei se fico feliz ou não...realmente, não tem como saber.-**Murmurou Ayumi terminado de ler.**

**Ela mostrou a mensagem para Gaara.**

**Mensagem: A aula de amanha será na praia, irei te pegar de carro. Por isso esteja pronta bem cedo. Se atrasar, já sabe.**

–Vou ligar para ele, que palhaçada é essa?-**Reclamou inconformada, discou o numero do celular que havia mandado a mensagem.**

–Ótimo, esta na caixa postal. O jeito é responder por mensagem mesmo.

**Antes que o fizesse ela notou que tinha um espaço entre o texto e algumas letras que mal apareciam abaixo na tela. Desceu mais o espaço para ver do que se tratava e havia apenas uma frase.**

**PS: Não responda essa mensagem ou tente me ligar.**

–Hiretsukan! –**Ayumi batia com o celular no tapete.**

–Ayumi...-**Gaara se pronunciou em um tom que pairou um suspense no ar.**

–Ore?

–O que é praia?

–...

Lá vamos nós com o momento dicionário.

–**Voltando ao presente-**

Pelo menos Gaara vai conhecer e espero aproveitar algo da praia.

**Ayumi ouviu o som da buzina de um carro e foi averiguar quem era, através do visor que passava as imagens da câmera, instalada no portão de casa. Para sua surpresa havia um conversível vermelho escuro parado na frente de sua casa junto de uma limusine preta.**

Quem vai de limusine preta para praia?

–Hayaku Gaara! –**Gritou ela enquanto pegava sua bolsa. Gaara saiu pela janela e Ayumi voou escada abaixo não querendo perder seus pontos. Afinal, sabia que qualquer coisa envolvendo seu sensei envolveria os malditos pontos.**

**Ela pegou um walk talk da sua bolsa e apertou um botão.**

–Golfinho para Pingüim. Estou contando com você Takamura! Onii-chan esta em suas mãos. Repetindo onii-chan esta em suas mãos. Ryoukai! –**Falou ela através do walk talk agindo como um soldado em uma missão.**

–Pingüim para Golfinho. Mensagem confirmada. Não precisa se preocupar com nada. Repito não precisa se preocupar com nada. Repito não precisa se preocupar com nada. Repito não precisa se preocupar com nada. Ryoukai! –**Respondeu ele também agindo como um soldado.**

–Takamura...você não precisa repetir várias vezes. Ryoukai!–**Disse ela olhando de lado.**

–Deu problema no aparelho. Hehe. Ryoukai! **–Confessou sem graça.**

–Não tenho mais tempo para papear, gomen. Falamos depois! Golfinho desliga. Ryoukai!

–Hai! Ryoukai!

*Hora da ação! Daqui para frente será com você Takamura! Sua companheira de combate precisa de você nessa missão de campo. É agora ou nunca!*

**O homem lembrou do que ela cochichou em seu ouvido enquanto estavam abraçados em seu momento dramático. Estava prestes a colocar em pratica o pedido feito por ela. Com sua roupa de guerra, sim, ele realmente estava vestido com roupa de soldado militar, agora estava pronto para agir.**

–Keimusho Kyubu no Jutsu! –**Disse ele fazendo movimentos simples e sincronizados com as mãos.**

**As paredes do quarto de Harima se moveram e onde havia janelas e portas foram substituídas pelas paredes. Logo o quarto pareceu um cubo impenetrável.**

*Mesmo que ele tente escapar destruindo as paredes não conseguira passar pelo campo de energia que circula pelas paredes.*

**Ele esperou alguns minutos por alguma reação, entretanto nenhum barulho proveio do quarto.**

*Pobre Harima-kun, acho que o que ouviu de Ayumi fora demais para o coitado. Nem sequer reagiu ao meu jutsu.*

**Calma leitores, se estão se perguntando se Takamura é um ninja a resposta é sim. Porém, isso será explicado em outro capitulo!**

**Enquanto isso...**

–Porque essa demora? Vocês sabem que odeio esperar. –**O garoto ruivo parecia impaciente.**

– Ochitsuite, Sasori no danna. Não se passaram nem dois minutos e ainda chegamos adiantados, justamente para que não ficasse irritado. –**Respondeu o loiro de olhos claros.**

–Quando se chega em um certo horário tem que se obedecer a ele, afinal de contas qual o sentido de chegar aqui e esperar? O certo seria as duas partes chegarem no horário combinado. Assim não haverá aborrecimentos por nenhuma das partes. –**Sasori dizia como se possuísse a sabedoria sobre o assunto.**

**Ayumi surge correndo pelo portão de sua casa, Gaara aparece no mesmo instante, só que ao lado da limusine. A nossa protagonista nota que ha mais pessoas do que ela esperava.**

Tem alguma coisa de estranha nisso ai! Itachi não me disse que os amigos deles iriam vir também. Ikenai! O que faço agora? Como vou treinar na frente de todos? Com certeza alguém vai desconfiar de mim.

**Ela observou que um cara com cabelo de tom cinza, penteado para trás, dirigia o conversível. Ao lado dele estava um cara que mal dava para reconhecer seu rosto, pois estava com a toca da sua blusa tampando sua cabeça e um pano escuro cobrindo sua boca, apenas seus olhos estavam visíveis. Atrás estava um garoto loiro de um olho azul e o outro olho tampado por uma franja comprida, um outro jovem usando uma mascara laranja com um desenho em espiral, apenas um olho era visto por um buraco. E no meio dos dois estava um garoto ruivo de pele muito branca, ele usava um boné para se proteger do sol.**

**Distraída vendo os indivíduos no carro tomou um susto quando reparou que os mesmos a encaravam. Um arrepio subiu pela sua espinha e instintivamente entrou na limusine, já que Itachi não estava presente no outro carro. Pediu licença e se acomodou no banco, Gaara a seguiu e sentou ao seu lado. No banco de frente a eles estava Itachi e um cara, muito estranho por sinal, que possuía uma cor de pele um tanto azulada e cortes abaixo dos olhos, como guelras de um peixe. Seus olhos pareciam arredondados e perspicazes como os do tubarão.**

–Konichiwa sensei. –**Cumprimentou sem muita confiança.**

**Itachi a olhou e o corpo dela enrijeceu como estivesse se preparando para o que fosse vir.**

–Ikimasho. –**Ordenou ele como se dirigisse ao motorista. O carro recebeu a partida e o conversível também o fez logo em seguida.**

–Por acaso você tem carteira de motorista para dirigir isso? –**Perguntou Kakuzu, um tanto preocupado, a Hidan.**

–Haa! Isso é pura besteira! O importante é que essa belezinha aqui me obedece bem. –**Falado isso ele deu um tapinha na lataria do carro, acelerou-o e saiu em disparada. Os passageiros de trás colocaram o cinto, por precaução. Kakuzu começava a se arrepender de não ter ido com Itachi e Kisame.**

**Por outro lado... o silêncio no carro seguinte era mortificante. Kisame roncou assim que saíram da casa de Ayumi e Itachi não disse uma palavra, apenas fitava janela afora.**

Oe! Que tipo de situação é essa! Não suporto esse silêncio. Só que tenho medo de acordar esse hen e muito menos ser encarada pelos olhos de Itachi.

**Ela olhou para Gaara que permanecia em silêncio com os braços cruzados. Ele constou que os olhos de Ayumi estavam fixados nele e a olhou de volta. A conversa através de olhares, ou poderia se dizer telepatia, se deu inicio.**

Gaara, lembra que eu te mostrei um joguinho no seu celular ontem?

*Hai.*

Ótimo, que tal brincarmos dele e vemos quem ganha mais pontos?

*Wakatta.*

Pronto?

*Hai.* **Concordou Gaara com seu celular em mãos.**

Start!

**Os dois começaram a jogar, Ayumi empolgada por sair de seu tédio e Gaara se mostrava tranqüilo.**

**Um pequeno ponto que os leitores não sabem é que depois de Gaara ter adoecido Ayumi comprou um celular para ele igual ao dela, mas de uma cor diferente. Em pouco tempo ele aprendeu a mexer no eletrônico.**

**A viagem prosseguiu e depois de Hidan arrancar um retrovisor de um carro, quase bater em diversos carros e atropelar pedestres que atravessavam na faixa, ele conseguiu estacionar desleixadamente em um espaço considerável entre dois carros. E mesmo assim amassou a traseira do carro da frente e a dianteira do carro de trás. A limusine aproximou-se elegantemente da calçada e esperou os passageiros saírem, só assim se retirou da mesma forma que chegou.**

–Dá próximo vez nem pense em chamar para andar no seu carro. Me arrependi de ter vindo a partir do momento que ligou esse carro. –**Kakuzu resmungava com uma expressão séria para Hidan, que cutucava sua orelha na esperança de não ter que ficar ouvindo aquele papo.**

–Você ta chato pra PI***! Se não curtiu não venha da próxima vez, melhor para mim que não tenho que ficar ouvindo essas baboseiras. O que aconteceu esta no passado, vamos aproveitar a praia. –**Depois de cutucar bastante os ouvidos Hidan sorriu para a vista que refletia em seus olhos. Pegou sua prancha de surf que estava no carro.**

–Mesmo que Tobi ainda esteja tonto do carro, Tobi esta feliz que chegamos**. –O mascarado apoiou as mãos na cintura, que tinha envolta uma bóia redonda roxa, com bolinhas amarelas.**

–Me empresta seu sundown Sasori no danna? –**Perguntou Tobi para o ruivo**.

–Hai. –**Confirmou enquanto terminava de passar uma tonelada do liquido em seu corpo e ainda ficaram vários resquícios do sundown mesmo que o tivesse espalhado.**

**Quando virou para olhar o outro se espantou com tal visão, sua expressão mostrava claramente que estava confuso com o que observava. Tobi tinha deixado uma listra branca no que deveria ser o nariz, outra no que deveria ser a testa e em seguida fez duas bolas brancas no que deveriam ser o lugar das bochechas. Deveria ser, porque esses lugares estavam encobertos pela mascara, ou seja, a mascara laranja agora tinha duas listras grossas e duas bolas brancas. O mais hen é que ele só usou o liquido nesses lugares e não fez questão de passar em seu corpo.**

**Sasori acabou ignorando o que vira para salvar sua mente daquela loucura, que já estava acostumado, e porque sabia que se olhasse demais iria fazer mal a ele mesmo.**

–Você não vai tirar isso ai não? –**Deidara também parecia confuso com Kakuzu. Ele ainda não tinha tirado a jaqueta com a touca cobrindo sua cabeça, mesmo que o tecido da roupa não fosse quente e não havia mangas deveria ser quente naquele sol ardente.**

–Se não me incomoda, porque eu deveria tirar? –**Disse sendo enfático e um pouco seco.**

–Ok, se você diz. –**O loiro deu de ombros e cruzou as mãos atrás de si apoiando sua cabeça nelas, enquanto caminhava com os outros em direção a praia.**

**Hidan, Tobi e Kisame entram no umi. Hidan para surfar, Tobi para explorar o umi e Kisame para nadar perto de seus iguais, os tubarões. Sasori ainda insistiu em colocar mais sundown até acabar com outro pote e ainda assim ficou debaixo do guarda-sol. Deidara foi comprar algo para comer e Kakuzu deu uma cochilada na cadeira próxima a de Sasori.**

–Não acredito Gaara, mesmo depois de ter te ensinado ontem esse jogo você ainda conseguiu ganhar de lavada de mim. –**Ayumi fez um bico com uma cara tristonha para ele. Os dois jogaram no celular a viagem toda.**

–Eu fiz algo de errado? –**Perguntou sem entender**.

–Não, o problema sou eu mesmo. Nem no jogo sou boa. –**Suspira ela derrotada**.

–Tomoe. –**Itachi chama a atenção da garota**.

**Ela se arrepia como um gato imaginando o que poderia ser.**

–H-hai sensei. –**Ela mostrou um sorriso largo para disfarçar o nervosismo. O que foi em vão, afinal tanto Gaara como Itachi notaram.**

–Vamos começar a aula. –**Disse ele em um tom firme.**

**Ayumi olhou para o sol com uma expressão no rosto como se apreciasse o céu, mas na verdade estava tentando enganar a sua eu interior que estava desesperada e entrando em pânico.**

–Que dia lindo. Os corvos voando, as nuvens carregadas e pesadas prestes a dispararam raios, a brisa do umi congelando até as entranhas do meu corpo e o céu...ah, oh céu! Tão lindo e estonteante com essa cor ensangüentada. Hahaha...

–Shoujo, nani itten da yo? O céu esta azul. –**Comentou Kakuzu, que antes pareceu estar dormindo, querendo a corrigir.**

–Não, esse não é o ponto da coisa... –**Sasori disse certo de que o amigo perdeu a questão essencial do que ela falou.**

–Ayumi, daijobu ka? –**Gaara chamou a atenção dela desconfiando que todo aquele sol poderia estar fazendo mal para ela.**

–Atashi? Hahaha! Estou ótima! Como dizia antes, o céu esta ensangüentado, o umi esta preto e... –**A pobre garota pareceu ter deixado o juízo nas nuvens, soltou novamente uma risada macabra enquanto se expressava**.

–Chega de distrações. –**Itachi fechou os olhos, como se não tivesse tempo para isso e cortou o papo.**

**O silêncio predominou entre os presentes.**

–Hoje vamos começar treinando seus movimentos. –**A voz do sensei parecia estrita.**

–Hai, sensei! Hahaha..-**E a risada medonha retornou a garota de dar dó. Ayumi mostrava-se agitada, contudo suas expressões e risadas mostravam que ela estava tão incomodada que ela se encontrava no modo sem esperanças.**

–Vamos testar seus reflexos.-**Mal tinha terminado a frase e Itachi estava quase acertando Ayumi com um movimento surpresa.**

**A garota ainda estava em seu estado fora de si. O Uchiha se surpreendeu com o desenrolar dos fatos. Gaara conseguiu agir mais rápido que o sensei e arrastou Ayumi para longe, levando-a para trás dele. Logo que a deixou a salvo tomou uma posição de defesa.**

–Você sabe que não deveria interferir no treino entre uma aprendiz e um sensei. Tomoe, diga a ele para não se intrometer, se não terei que impedi-lo. –**As palavras de Itachi pareciam ter um peso maior do que sua olhada profunda.**

**Gaara mostrava-se resoluto na sua decisão de proteger sua amiga.**

–Oe, bouzu! com quem pensa que está lidando? Faça logo o que ele disse e fique fora disso. –**Kisame se aproxima na direção dos três.**

**Gaara notou que as palavras dele carregavam certa autoridade e sua expressão exibia intimidação. Kisame esperou uma reação do ruivo, todavia não obteve nada. Ele tomou a iniciativa avançando para cima de Gaara, deferindo uma seqüência de golpes contra o oponente. Quando estava prestes a descarregar os golpes, seu adversário fez um movimento sincronizado com as mãos liberando uma parte de seu chakra, a suna ao seu redor se moveu agilmente e mais rápido que em um piscar de olhos defendeu-o dos golpes de Kisame.**

–Nada mal para um bouzu. - **O homem tubarão mostrou-se um tanto impressionado com tal feitio do outro, afinal não tinha expectativas em relação as técnicas de Gaara.**

**No tempo em que ocorria a luta Itachi chama Ayumi**.

–Hai?...sensei. –**Ela se aproximou dele imaginando que não tinha como escapar dele, já se despedindo de sua diversão.**

–Me traga o sundown. – **Ordenou indiferente, prestando atenção na luta.**

–Agora passe sundown nas minhas costas. –**Continuou com seu tom indiferente, sem voltar os olhos para a aprendiz.**

**Ayumi suspirou pondo o creme em uma das mãos.**

–Espero que não esteja se esquecendo de limpar as mãos primeiro. –**Disse Itachi voltado para a luta.**

**Ayumi grunhiu em seu pensamento enquanto saia rumo ao umi para lavar as mãos.**

–Não sabia que se preocupava a esse ponto com higiene, você nunca passou ser esse tipo de pessoa. – **Comentou Kakuzu, como quem não quer nada, enquanto lia um livro deitado em sua cadeira.**

**Itachi lançou rapidamente um olhar enigmático para Kakuzu, que entendeu na hora a mensagem, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas em resposta.**

–Foi o que pensei. –**Respondeu voltando a sua leitura.**

**Ayumi voltou e terminou de passar o sundown, aliviada por ter terminado a tarefa.**

–Não gostaria de nada? – **Itachi olhou para Kakuzu, que por sua vez desviou de sua leitura.**

–Iie. – **Respondeu secamente, sem interesse algum.**

Como assim "Não gostaria de nada?" Eu sou o que? Algum tipo de empregada ou serviçal? E o que isso tem haver com o treinamento? Ainda bem que esse dai não quis nada.

**Ayumi pensava para si revoltada com aquela situação sem saída**.

–Precisa de mais uma camada. – **Afirmou ele em um tom de voz sem vida.**

**Ela apertou com certa força, ainda irritada, o tubo de sundown que ricocheteou o liquido em sua cara. O que aumentou a raiva dela, nesse instante olhou inconscientemente para Itachi e levou um susto.**

Calma Ayumi, você deve estar delirando! Você não viu um singelo sorriso aparecer na cara desta pessoa e muito menos poderia ser pelo que acabou de acontecer.

**Ayumi deu uma espiada para confirmar o que estava pensando e lá estava ele contemplando a batalha. Ela sorriu descansada.**

Não mesmo.

**Soltou uma risadinha abafada, se referindo aquele pensamento ridículo que teve. Voltou então a sua tarefa.**

–Quando terminar faça uma massagem em mim, não se esqueça de lavar as mãos antes. – **Determinou ele lançando um olhar para Ayumi para se certificar que ela captou a massagem corretamente, não de qualquer jeito. Ela balançou a cabeça em sinal de que tinha entendido o recado.**

**A medida que a pobre se preparava psicologicamente para essa tarefa, Itachi já tinha em sua mente os pedidos seguintes ao final da massagem.**

**Deixando os dois de lado e voltando para a briga..briga, briga, briga!**

**Gaara nada respondeu ao comentário de Kisame, moveu os braços pronto para o ataque, seu olhar não revelava nenhuma hesitação.**

**Pessoas se ajuntaram perto de onde ocorria a batalha. Algumas agitadas e outras reprovando tal ato violento. Foi então que a torcida se dividiu em duas partes, os que torciam por Gaara e os que torciam por Kisame. O barulho e gritos chegaram aos ouvidos dos que lutavam, ambos viraram a cara para os torcedores e encararam com uma expressão de aviso: não fique no meu caminho! Alguns segundos depois e apenas Gaara e Kisame estavam naquele perímetro, em paz para continuarem o que estavam fazendo.**

**Uma parte da suna, em volta do ruivo, formou um escudo protetor em Gaara e vindo dela alguns punhados de suna se soltaram seguindo na direção de Kisame. Ele não só desviou deles como um se deslocou mais rápido que um trem bala, surgindo ao lado de Gaara pronto para deferir um golpe. O escudo do ruivo o protegeu do golpe, entretanto o homem tubarão não parou por ai, continuou conferindo diversos tipos de golpes, um mais poderoso que o outro. Após as tentativas em vão, devido ao escudo de Gaara tê-lo protegido de todos os golpes, Kisame se afastou do rival com um sorriso estampado no rosto.**

–Ao que parece sua defesa é bem útil.

**Kisame aproveita o momento e realiza um movimento sincronizado com as mãos.**

–Jutsu Suiton: Bakusui Shoha! – **Uma quantidade significante de água surgiu da boca do homem tubarão, aumentando consideravelmente seu tamanho com a quantidade expelida. A seguir, o volume de água era como de uma onda, perfeita para surfar, contudo não o suficiente para chamar muita atenção. Kisame se posicionou sobre a onda e avançou no adversário.**

**Nesse mesmo tempo...Ayumi deu uma escapadinha, de seus afazeres, segurou bandeirinhas em ambas as mãos e amarrou uma faixa na testa, com palavras de incentivo escritas nela. Ela balançava empolgada as bandeirinhas, levantando os braços três vezes, enquanto gritava:**

–Banzai! Gaara, Ganbatte ne! – **Ela parecia bem empenhada no seu papel de torcedora.**

**Ao lado dela, com os mesmo acessórios e os realizando os movimentos, estava Tobi torcendo pelo companheiro:**

–Ganbatte ne Kisame-kun! Banzai! Banzai! – **Ele demonstrava estar mais entusiasmado que ela, seus movimentos eram ágeis como ponteiros enlouquecidos de um relógio.**

**Apesar de os dois que lutavam estarem concentrados e nem darem o mínimo de atenção para os lideres de torcida, nossa protagonista e o mascarado torciam determinados, até que, toda a empolgação se transformou em disputa entre ambos. Por fim Kakuzu jogou um livro, não o que ele estava lendo, na cabeça de Tobi, um alerta para que parasse. E Itachi chamou a atenção de Ayumi afirmando que as tarefas dela não haviam terminado, dessa vez ela tinha que abaná-lo com dois leques, devido ao sol escaldante daquela manhã.**

**Quanto aos que batalhavam, eles continuaram a luta sem se quer notarem o que aconteceu.**

**Gaara reforçou e posicionou seu escudo na frente, a onda chocou com a suna e a cobriu. O ruivo sentiu uma presença por trás dele, Kisame havia se posicionado expelindo mais água de sua boca. Um jato forte e potente colidiu com o escudo detrás que Gaara improvisou de ultima hora, pois não esperava aquele ataque. Mesmo com aquele escudo o jato conseguiu penetrá-lo atingindo o ombro de Gaara.**

**O ninja de suna contra-atacou, aproveitou-se da proximidade dele e Kisame utilizando uma expressiva quantidade de suna que moveu-se muito agilmente, enclausurando e imobilizando o homem tubarão. Quando estava prestes a ser esmagado por toda aquela suna ele usou água vinda de sua boca para formar uma cúpula de água em volta de si. A pressão entre a suna e a água fez com que tanto Gaara como Kisame fossem arrastados para longe um do outro. O homem azul usufrui da água da cúpula para transformá-la moldando em formatos de tubarões. Em seguida, os supostos tubarões foram lançados diretamente para Gaara. O ruivo ativa sua fortaleza de suna e o inesperado sucede, alguns tubarões que se chocaram com o escudo não conseguiram ultrapassar, contudo estes apenas serviram de distração. Outros tubarões se infiltraram pelo chão surpreendendo Gaara por baixo. Alguns segundos se passaram sem que ninguém pudesse ver o que se passava dentro da fortaleza, logo o escudo se desvaneceu e não havia nada dentro dele. Kisame soltou um risinho debochado, como se de uma certa forma esperasse por isso, afinal apenas queria que o garoto ruivo soubesse com quem estava se metendo e no fundo subiu uma curiosidade de testar as habilidades do menino. Gaara imerge da suna sem um arranhão ou dano.**

–Então esse tempo todo estava usando um clone de suna, han?! – **Comentou Kisame tranquilamente.**

–Atsui Desu!** – Reclamou ele caminhando para refrescar-se daquele mormaço.**

**Itachi intervém, antes que Gaara fosse fazer qualquer outra coisa.**

–Porque reluta para que ela treine? Você não teve reação dessa forma em nenhum dos treinos anteriores. –**O Uchiha interveio curioso sobre a reação do garoto de olhos esverdeados.**

–Ela não mostrou estar muito bem, isso não afetaria o treino? Ou quer treiná-la mesmo com ela naquele estado e debaixo desse sol escaldante? –**Gaara, por sua vez, não parecia nem um pouco abalado com o que o outro impôs e se mostrava confiante. Seu olhar se estreitou, demonstrando que estava preparado para o que viesse.**

**Itachi permaneceu alguns segundos sem reagir, pensando no assunto, fechou os olhos como se tivesse chegado a uma conclusão. Por fim deu seu veredicto:**

–Muito bem.

**Ayumi estava começando a sentir o inicio de um inesperado contentamento, por não estar realizando nenhuma tarefa ou algo parecido. No entanto uma enorme sombra é projetada acima dela, tampando os raios solares que a atingiam. Ela, Gaara, Itachi, Tobi e Kakuzu olharam para aquela figura molhada, o corpo demonstrando sinais de que havia enfrentando uma sangrenta batalha. Seus braços esticados para cima seguravam uma baleia orca, morta, como se não fosse nada demais. Ayumi ficou boquiaberta ao ver o tamanho do animal, os outros... estavam acostumados com o comportamento dele, apenas Gaara não evidenciou reação alguma.**

–O que estão olhando? Nunca viram comida na vida? Vamos logo comer que eu estou morrendo de fome.** – Sem meias palavras Hidan impaciente fora direto ao assunto.**

**Deidara chegou logo depois, sabe-se la o que ele tinha aprontado nesse meio tempo, junto com Kisame. Sasori despertou de seu sono de Bela Adormecida, pois não havia acordado antes por nada nesse mundo, até parecia estar morto com as mãos cruzadas em cima do peitoral.**

**Ayumi ainda tentava processar o assunto quando notou que uma fogueira havia sido montada entre eles e Itachi se preparava para ascender o fogo, ele aproximou a mão da boca e uma pequena bola de fogo flamejou até a fogueira. Hidan já tinha cortado o animal em partes para poder assar-las, foi quando algo incomodou a garota.**

–Isso não esta certo!** – Bradou ela com os punhos cerrados.**

–O que esta choramingando fedelha? – **Indagou Hidan com cara de mano do gueto olhando torto para alguém.**

–Não esta certo fazer isso com este pobre animal. Ele pode ter uma família, uma pobre baleinha orca perdida por ai sem ninguém. – **Ayumi, que havia convivido tempo demais com Takamura, levantou as mãos em direção ao umi como se atuasse um papel dramático e emocionante.**

–Você já pensou que esse "pobre" animal pode ter matado outros animais como peixes, tubarões e golfinhos? Para de baboseira e come logo! Se continuar com asneiras não vai ter nada para você. Che! Esses pirralhos de hoje em dia... – **Hidan protestava enquanto arrancava violentamente um pedaço da carne com a boca.**

**Ayumi permaneceu imóvel por alguns segundos, logo que o momento passou ela se sentou abruptamente e iniciou sua comilança, surpreendendo a alguns que não imaginavam que ela seria tão obediente. O que impressionou a todos foi que enquanto ela dava ferozes mordidas na carne lagrimas de seus olhos escorriam. Gaara não sabia como reagir aquela situação, nem ele e nem os outros. Afinal eles eram homens, e homens nao sabem como reagir diante de uma mulher que chora.**

Malditas baleias orcas! É assim que vocês convivem com seus semelhantes marítimos? Comendo e devorando os mais fracos e indefesos? Vingarei você e seus familiares golfinhos, por você Daiki! Como ousas baleia ingrata!

**Kisame também devorava a comida com vontade, como se vingasse os tubarões atacados pela orca. Mais um que caiu na desculpa esfarrapada de Hidan.**

–Essa carne esta um pouco dura, não tinha algo melhor não Hidan? – **Reclamou Deidara cutucando a carne.**

**Der repente algo chama a atenção de todos na roda. Tobi chega montado em uma enorme baleia, acerca da beira do mar. Todos ficaram sem acreditar em tal visão, nem seus olhos piscavam.**

–Deidara-sempai! Doudesu ka? Você tem mais chances de achar mais partes macias nessa baleia maior! Vou trazê-la para todos! – **Tobi acenou descontroladamente para os companheiros, até agora montado no animal que ainda vivo estava tranqüilo no seu lugar.**

**Deidara arremessou a carne que tinha em mãos acertando a cabeça de Tobi, resultando em um suntuoso galo. A baleia se cansou do pequeno passageiro e espirrou um jato de água bem no orifício que Tobi estava sentado. O jato continuou jorrando por um certo tempo deixando o mascarado suspenso na água, sem conseguir se mexer. Tobi ainda tentou pedir ajuda aos outros, contudo eles fingiram que não ouviam nada e continuaram a comer.**

–Oe, shounen.** – Kakuzu chamou por Gaara.**

**Gaara o encara confuso.**

–Sabe fazer esculturas de suna? – **Questionou com uma expressão séria.**

**Ele pareceu desconfiar da pergunta, porém acenou com a cabeça confirmando.**

–Venha comigo. – **Intimou Kakuzu se levantando da cadeira de praia.**

**Gaara deu um rápido olhar para Ayumi, que olhou-o de volta como se concordasse em ele ir. Ela não tinha muitas opções com aquele bando de marmanjos em volta dela, sem contar que seu sensei Itachi estava lá. O ruivo acompanhou o homem costurado até o lugar, entre o umi e os outros sentados.**

–Quero que crie algumas esculturas que chamem a atenção das pessoas que passam caminhando. – **Disse ele sem meias palavras.**

**Gaara não estava entendendo onde ele queria chegar, porém como o pedido não parecia nada demais resolveu acatá-lo. O ruivo levantou estatuas cujo formatos eram tão complexos que não se sabia dizer o que era que ele tinha tentado formar ou passar com aquilo. As pessoas que andavam por la prestaram atenção nas novas criações de suna e comentaram entre si espantadas com aquele talento.**

–São fantásticas!

–Veja só essa complexidades nas formas!

–Subarashii!

–Pura bijutsu!

–Quanto custa?

–Esta a venda?

**As pessoas comentavam para Gaara, que por sua vez não sabia como reagir a tantas pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo. Kakuzu se intrometeu naquele instante.**

–Quanto você esta disposto a dar por elas?** – Indagou encarnando o papel de um profissional de negócios. A transação pareceu ocorrer bem.**

–Nande kuso? Como eles podem achar aquelas coisas bonitas? Não vejo porcaria nenhuma nisso!** – Comentou Hidan ao assistir a cena toda.**

–Isso deve ser o que chamam de bijutsu contemporânea. – **Replicou Itachi com ar de intelectual.**

**Sasori ainda comia os restos de carne, que a maioria deixou de lado por ser dura, enquanto observava a cena.**

–Quanta bichise!** – Reivindicou Hidan impaciente.**

**Um grupo de pessoas se aglomeraram próximo as esculturas, juntas do negociador e do artista. Uma veia pulsou na cabeça de Deidara enquanto mirava naquela direção. De saco cheio, ele se levantou e rumou até Kakuzu.**

–Você chamou ele para isso? Isso dai não é bijutsu coisa alguma! Vou te mostrar a verdadeira bijutsu! Veja e note que vai lucrar o triplo do que esta ganhando.** – Deidara apontou para as esculturas e esbraveja as palavras boca a fora.**

**Kakuzu pensou por alguns segundos e pronunciou-se.**

–O triplo, hun? Dou demo ii desu yo, faça como quiser. Mas se não conseguir o que esta prometendo...Dete ike! – **Ele lançou um olhar ameaçador para Deidara, que sorriu entendendo aquilo como um desafio fácil de se cumprir.**

**O loiro retirou um punho de argila de sua pochete, que Hidan fazia questão de ridicularizar na frente de Deidara. Logo uma boca se abriu, na palma de sua mão, e mastigou a argila, o mesmo aconteceu na outra mão. A boca cuspiu formas de animas em argila que sem demora tomaram vida. Algumas formas voaram e explodiram no ar e outras andaram pela terra e explodiram espalhando suna a sua volta. As pessoas acerca aplaudiram elogiando o espetáculo. Entretanto o que foi lucrado disso nem sequer cobriu o que Gaara havia recebido de suas esculturas. Kakuzu encarou Deidara com uma expressão de suma da minha frente!**

–Me dê mais uma chance. Essas pessoas não sabem apreciar bijustu. O que é mais impressionante do que uma bijutsu explosiva? Vou mostrar a eles!** – Deidara estava determinado a ganhar. Kakuzu suspirou e se virou para receber dinheiro de pessoas que se aproximavam.**

**Quando estava prestes a iniciar sua bijutsu Deidara observou Sasori sentado, de costas para ele, trabalhando em algo. O loiro curioso foi espiar o que poderia ter tirado Sasori do aconchego da sombra para aquele sol de rachar. Foi ai que notou, para sua revolta, que ele estava dando alguns retoques naqueles ningyo macabros dele.**

–Sasori no danna, onde arranjou material aqui para fazer esses ningyo? Não, mais importante, porque esta com esses ningyo na praia? – **Indagou confuso.**

**Depois de alguns segundos Sasori voltou seu olhar para o outro.**

–Perguntei a Kakuzu se ele deixaria eu exibi-los e ele concordou, se eu conseguisse dinheiro em troca. **– Logo que respondeu em seu tom natural continuou a ajeitar seus ningyo.**

–Nani? Porque ele prontamente autorizou que você poderia exibi-los? E porque entrou nessa competição? –**Deidara estava inconformado com mais um concorrente. E não era qualquer um, justo Sasori que sempre questionava sua bijutsu e afirmava que a dele era a verdadeira bijutsu. Detalhe: Gaara nem sequer estava competindo com Deidara e ainda assim foi apontado como um adversário.**

**Enquanto isso em outra parte da praia... – Parte I -**

**Um menino chorava pela sua bóia de tubarão que havia murchado. Kisame observou a cena, um leve e pequenino aperto pressionou em seu coração, por causa da bóia de tubarão. Decidiu tomar uma decisão diante daquela situação de cortar o coração, até mesmo o dele. Ele seguiu em direção ao umi e voltou ensopado de água, óbvio. O menino e seu amigo, que estava ao seu lado, notaram o homem tubarão se aproximando dos dois com alguma coisa, que estava segurando com uma das mãos, caída no seu ombro direito. Quando o homem estava a centímetros deles retirou a coisa nele e expôs na frente dos menores, os olhinhos de ambos quase saltaram para fora sem acreditar no que enxergavam. Um tubarão enorme respirando com dificuldade estava diante deles. Kisame observava sua boa ação, uma em dez anos, com uma face transbordando de orgulho próprio.**

–Ele sabe até fingir de morto. Até que esta fazendo direitinho, mas não é apenas isso. Ele possui outros truques, observem com atenção.** – Os meninos estavam petrificados de medo, porém Kisame achava que eles estavam compenetrados de interesse.**

–Late!** – Gritou Kisame apontando para o tubarão como se fosse seu domador. O animal arranjou ímpeto, não sei aonde, e deu um pulo abrindo a pequenina boca mostrando todos aqueles dentes, inclusive alguns deles tinham pedaços presos de animais devorados. Os pequeninos evaporaram de onde estavam e não houve mais sinal deles nas redondezas. Kisame permaneceu imóvel sem entender o que ouve de errado, enquanto isso o tubarão se debatia enlouquecido para respirar e as pessoas que andavam acerca saíram correndo ao avistar o animal.**

–Kono yarou! Em vez de agradar criançinhas retardadas deveria agradar bijo. Hehe!** – Comentou Hidan apreciando duas mulheres que passavam por lá, Kisame quase podia ver a baba do outro derramando boca a fora.**

–Vou te mostrar como é que se faz!** – Continuou ele cheio de "modéstia".**

**Hidan retirou um canivete de seu bolso e cortou seu peito tentando passar algo. Logo que terminou as seguintes palavras que derramavam sangue estavam estampadas: Vem ni mim gostosas! As mulheres que avistaram aquela aberração sangrenta ou saiam correndo ou apressavam o passo horrorizadas.**

–Não precisam ficar envergonhadas! Se quiserem eu deixo vocês escreverem com meu canivete um coração ou o nome de vocês!** – Berrou Hidan com a mão próxima a boca para alcançar o ouvido de suas beldades, exibindo o canivete.**

–Não acho que esse seja a questão Hidan.** – Kisame fechou os olhos e falou em tom franco.**

–E você tinha uma idéia melhor por acaso? Eu precisava chamar a atenção delas, até deixei usarem meu canivete de estimação. O que elas querem mais? Essas ama de hoje em dia são muito exigentes. – **Hidan se rebelava furioso, guardando o canivete de volta de onde retirou.**

**Kisame que preferiu ignorar o outro antes mesmo de ele terminar a primeira frase se dirigiu ao seu companheiro aquático.**

–Ainda esta ai firme e forte? Heh! Vou levá-lo de volta. – **Colocou o tubarão de volta deitado em seu ombro.**

–Oe! Olha só isso!** – Gritou Hidan segurando o ombro livre de Kisame.**

–O que é dessa vez?** – Virou Kisame irritado pensando que era mais alguma besteira do outro.**

**O homem tubarão seguiu o olhar de Hidan repousando em Kakuzu, entretanto, uma curiosidade para ambos, ele estava rodeado de mulheres. Close nele, cameraman!**

–Kirei!

–Onde a achou?

–Nunca vi uma perola tão brilhante!

–O que pretende fazer com ela?

**Kakuzu não se pronunciou, porque estava concentrado no que faria com aquela perola. No entanto sua atenção mudou de alvo quando ouviu a seguinte frase de uma das mulheres:**

–Eu ouvi dizer que esse tipo de perola vale muito.

–Tem certeza disso? Me conte mais o que sabe sobre isso. – **Seu olhar era firme para a moça. Subiu um sentimento de superioridade nela, pelo fato dele ter dado atenção a ela e não ter dado a nenhuma das outras.**

**As restantes soltaram um gemido de decepção por não terem sido escolhidas.**

–Não é justo! -**Reclamaram em unissimo.**

–E eu tinha pensado a mesma frase que ela, só não tinha dito. Se arrependimento matasse. -**Comentou uma delas.**

–Kotoba mo nai wa. Isso que é um expert, esta vendo só! Todas essas mulheres caidinhas por ele e ele dando uma de difícil. Quem diria que justo Kakuzu seria famoso com as ama. – **Hidan estava impressionada e ao mesmo tempo admirado com o colega.**

**Kisame ficou sem palavras, como Hidan expressou antes, todo aquele acontecimento o deixou confuso. Não sabia se acreditava no que Hidan disse ou era tudo papo furado. Acontece que não era uma cena que se via todo dia. Por fim resolveu deixar para la. No fundo ele pensava consigo:**

*****Eu sei que nunca farei toda essa fama com as mulheres mesmo, então para que pensar no assunto.*

**Enquanto isso em outra parte da praia... – Parte II -**

**Tobi estava sentado na beira do umi, longe de seus amigos, sua figura parecia solitária, melancólica, trágica. Melhor por para tocar uma musica de fundo para o coitado, daquelas bem melancólicas que faria inclusive o Hitler cair em prantos. Vamos aproximar mais a câmera para entender o que Tobi tanto se lamuria.**

–Preciosa, Tobi promete que nunca mais fará isso! Sei que parti o seu grande coração, yurushite! Tobi faz qualquer coisa pela Preciosa! **– Repetia ele em um tom de voz alto para ver se conseguia alcançar sua amiga baleia, ela o deixou depois daquela cena do churrasco. Mais alguns minutos se passaram e nenhuma resposta, para a infelicidade do mascarado.**

–Passamos tantos momentos juntos. Não se lembra? Pode ter parecido pouco tempo, só que para Tobi pareceram uma vida inteira juntos. Lembra da nossa promessa de Best Friends Forever?** – Tobi ainda insistia na sua desilusão que a baleia iria lhe escutar. O resultado desse esforço inútil foi, claro, mais silêncio. Detalhe: O tempo deles juntos foi nada mais que, menos de uma hora juntos e o juramento que ele mencionava era tudo fantasia da cabeça dele.**

–Tobi não desistirá da nossa yujo!** – Bradou ele com o punho cerrado levantado para o alto, as lagrimas escorriam pela mascara.**

**Após mais alguns minutos de quietude.**

–Se arrependimento matasse!** – Suspirou ele sentando na suna pensando alto, olhando desolado para o horizonte.**

**Mal sabia ele que o motivo da baleia ter feito aquilo com ele, ido embora e não ter voltado, foi pela simples razão de ter se cansado dele e ter ido atrás de um rabo de saia, se é que me entendem. Ah sim! Para complicar a situação Tobi jurava que a baleia era fêmea, visto que o chamava de Preciosa, porém e como acabei de comentar não era esse o caso.**

**Enquanto isso em outra parte da praia... – Parte III -**

**Ayumi saiu para pegar algo para Itachi e para ela beberem, os outros estavam na competição da praia, e sim, ela ainda acontecia mesmo com Kakuzu ocupado rodeado de mulheres. Todavia ela avistou algo atraente e brilhante na suna, próximo ao umi. Quando ela acercou para averiguar do que se tratava um grupo de jovens, que certamente não queriam pedir direções ou fazer uma boa ação, chamaram sua atenção. Ela lançou um olhar um tanto desconfiada.**

–O que foi gatinha? A gente não morde não!** – Comentou um deles com um tom de voz malicioso.**

–Ee! Só queremos conversar!** – Outro se aproximou, o que fez ela inconscientemente dar um passo para atrás.**

–Calma aí gatinha! Não dificulte a situação para nós. Não é, nakama?** – Um deles exibindo um sorriso debochado foi o que comentou com os outros. Os demais concordaram com ele.**

**Ayumi planejava em mente sua fuga quando alguém surgiu por trás dela, sem ela perceber. Os malandros viram o jovem de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos com um símbolo estampado no centro, que eles não reconheceram no momento. Antes mesmo que pudessem reagir, falar ou se manifestar, Itachi estreitou os olhos encarando fixamente os jovens, o que bastou para ficarem imóveis, sendo presas fáceis. Neste momento Ayumi repara que alguma coisa estava desconexa. Os jovens agiam diferente de como ela pensava que eles reagiriam.**

–Ai miga! Essa sua bermuda não combina nada com essa sua aparência démodé! –** Comentou um deles observando dos pés a cabeça o amigo que estava ao seu lado.**

–Sabe o que é?! Hoje eu ia fazer as unhas e estava pensando em pinta-las combinando com a bermuda, então acabou que não tive tempo de pintá-las. E ainda consegui ficar mais brega que você! Acredita?** – Respondeu o outro... agora outra.**

–Shoujo! Parem de se alfinetar! Vamos procurar ficar debaixo da sombra, porque esse sol esta afetando nossa pele. Dai vocês continuam as ferroadas. Ikimasho! Ikimasho!** – Outro jovem do grupo gritou para o bando batendo palmas para que saíssem logo em retirada. As ,agora, outras seguiram-na cacarejando para quem quisesse ouvir.**

Acho que nem um bando de gralhas no acasalamento seriam mais barulhentas. Jaa... mas não foi para isso que vim aqui, as bebidas!

**Ayumi refletia consigo sem entender nada do que aconteceu. Neste mesmo instante Itachi, que assistia a cena e comprava um picolé, comentou com o vendedor.**

–Aposta quantos picolés que ela vai se queimar com aquela água viva que esta ao lado dela? – **Um leve sorriso em seu rosto perdurou quando finalizou sua questão.**

**O vendedor considerou por poucos segundos antes de responder.**

–Apostado!** – Aceitou o senhor acenando com a cabeça.**

*Ela não seria tão tonta e cega de não ver algo que esta evidente ao lado dela.*

**Cogitou o senhor para si esperando a reação da menina. Dito e não feito! Ayumi pisa com tudo e ainda tem a capacidade de escorregar na a água viva, de brinde, com a queda ela queimou uma parte das costas, pois caiu em cima do pobre animal aquático, agora esmagado.**

**O vendedor continuou a andar com seu carrinho de picolés ainda murmurando para si e Itachi voltou ao seu lugar satisfeito com sua sacola cheias de picolés.**

**Enquanto isso…voltando aonde acontecia a exibição artística de esculturas... – Parte IV -**

Oe! Pode fazer uma escultura para mim?** – Perguntou um shounen com jeito acanhado.**

**Gaara concordou com um balançar de cabeça e sentiu que o shounen queria que ele se abaixasse para poder contá-lo no ouvido o seu pedido. Ele só não entende a necessidade de toda a cautela.**

*Não deve ser nada demais.*

**Disse ele para si enquanto o shounen se aproximava para sussurrar, pondo a mão na frente na frente de seu rosto para tampar a boca. Poucos segundos depois, Gaara termina seu trabalho, o que deixou o shounen bastante satisfeito, contudo quando a mãe do shounen chegou ficou abismada com o que fitava.**

–Como pôde fazer ISSO em um lugar publico cheio de crianças inocentes? Ecchi! Hentai!– **A mulher olhou Gaara de cima como se ele fosse um mau caráter.**

–Musuko, ikimasho!** – Ela segurou com certa força a mão do filho, levando-o para longe de Gaara. Quando se afastavam o olhar do menor continuava fixado na escultura, uma fina baba escorria de sua boca.**

**Interrogações apareceram em volta da cabeça de Gaara, confuso com o ocorrido. Ele deu um lance para a estatua com o formato de uma mulher cheia de curvas, apenas usando um biquíni e deitada com uma pose sensual, e ele permaneceu sem compreender a razão do comportamento da mãe do shounen.**

**Sasori, por sua vez, continuava no seu canto imerso em suas criações. Algumas pessoas se aproximaram dele, mantendo uma certa distancia, pois eles se sentiam desconfortáveis na presença dele, para bisbilhotar o que ele chamava de bijutsu.**

–São ningyo?

–Omoshiroi!

–De que são feitos?

–Você que os fez?

–Quanto tempo você precisa para criá-los?

**Entretanto, quando eles procuraram analisar melhor as criações, um arrepio passou pela espinha deles e se sentiram exatamente como em um filme de terror daqueles de nível hardcore.**

–Não é assim que se aprecia uma bijutsu sublime como essa. Mostrarei a todos como é a verdadeira apreciação.** – Sasori lançou-lhes um olhar penetrante, tão penetrante que chegava a ser macabro. Eles sentiram naquele olhar a mensagem de que seriam os próximos projetos das criações dele. O resultado vocês já devem imaginar, as pessoas fugiram mais rápido que você dizer yo!**

**Nesse meio-tempo... Kakuzu contava seu dinheirinho precioso, que vendeu com as exibições e a perola, com muito cuidado e total atenção. Não obstante um homem que passava o ar de autoridade daquela praia, inclusive estava de uniforme, pigarreou com a mão próxima a boca para chamar a atenção do homem costurado. Não obteve resposta, pigarreou mais uma vez e ainda mais alto... nada ocorreu.**

–Otoko-san!** – Gritou ele em uma voz impaciente. **– Chegaram aos meus ouvidos relatos de que exposições com fins lucrativos estão sendo efetuadas nesse local. Sinto lhe informar que são proibidas exposições não autorizadas e, mais ainda, com propósitos financeiros. – **Relatou ele com sua pose de um veridico profissional.**

–Não fui informado. – **Respondeu Kakuzu com um olhar que transparecia seriedade, só que na realidade mentia descaradamente. Uma vez que a poucos minutos atrás teve que agüentar reclamações de uma velhinha sobre o mesmo assunto que o profissional acabou de lhe alegar.**

–Espero que tais praticas não se repitam senhor. Me comunicaram também praticas, neste local, com ningyo de vudu usados para o ocultismo. Soube de tais atos? – **Indagou um tanto desconfiado.**

**Kakuzu pareceu refletir por alguns segundos.**

–Iie. – **Disse ele sem meias palavras.**

–Wakarimashita. Uma ultima pergunta. Por acaso o otoko-san ou alguém que conheça não estaria usando de bombas ou semelhantes perto dos cidadãos dessa praia, ou mesmo sem devida autorização, estaria? – **Interrogou Kakuzu aproximando-se de seu rosto com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.**

–Não tenho nada haver com isso e nem conheço esse tipo de pessoa. Hontou. – **Kakuzu aparentava bem confidente em sua resposta.**

**Uma discussão acerca de onde os dois se encontravam tomou uma exacerbada proporção, chamando a atenção do homem que parecia ser a autoridade do lugar.**

–Quantas vezes tenho que repetir para você entender? Isso absolutamente não é bijutsu!** – Continuou Deidara afirmando suas alegações, dessa vez perdendo o controle de sua paciência depois um certo tempo discutindo.**

–Que tipo de bijutsu é essa que não dura mais que alguns segundos e acaba em explosão? Você ainda precisa aprender muito para entender a verdadeira bijutsu. – **Sasori continuava firme e calmo nas suas respostas, sem ser abalado pelo pavio curto do loiro.**

**Deidara usou suas mãos para mastigarem argila, novamente, e criou mais uma de suas formas de bijutsu, que no final explodiam sem deixar vestígios. Ele reparou a presença de Kakuzu ha alguns metros dos dois e resolveu questioná-lo.**

–Kakuzu! Nos dê o veredicto, qual dos dois é considerado bijutsu? E não pense em nos enganar!** – Ameaçou ele aumentando seu tom de voz para o outro ouvi-lo bem.**

**Reticências surgiram dos dois que acompanhavam de longe o debate, seguido da explosão da argila.**

–O otoko-san dizia... – **Completou o homem profissional, que não só avistou de onde vinha a explosão como os ningyo bizarros ao lado de Sasori, encarando Kakuzu.**

**Kakuzu suspirou sentindo uma vontade enorme de por uma daquelas argilas explosivas goela abaixo em Deidara. Ayumi aproveita a distração deles e chega perto de Sasori arriscando um pedido.**

–Você poderia fazer um ningyo para mim? –**Sasori a olha nos olhos e chega a confirma que ela estava sendo sincera em seu pedido.**

–Para você faço sem cobrar nada. –**Respondeu ele contente, por dentro, em ter um cliente sincero e apreciador de seu bijutsu.**

Vou pedir para ele fazer um ningyo do Itachi, se o que eu escutei sobre esse cara tratar com forças ocultas for verdade, então o "querido" sensei ira ter o que merece! Sofrer um pouco não faz mal a ninguém. Muahaha! Claro que, isso será parte de um aprendizado para ele.

**Após alguns segundos de refletir consigo, outros pensamentos dão lugar a sua mente vingativa.**

Ui! Me arrepiei só de pensar o que pode acontecer! Não sabia que tinha esse lado em mim. Que meda! Mas eu gostei! Ho ho ho!

**Algumas pessoas que passavam ao lado dela ficaram com receio da expressão maléfica que a menina tinha em seu rosto e apressaram o passo ou evitavam olhar.**

**Logo após o incidente com Kakuzu…Tobi, que desistiu de sua amiga baleia e chegou ao final do incidente todo, queria acalmar Deidara, por causa da discussão. O amscarado tem êxito em leva-o para uma parte da praia que era rochosa, dando para um precipício onde o umi ricocheteava violentamente.**

–É aqui que Tobi encontrou aquela concha com aquela bolinha que brilha (**se referia a pérola, ele afirmou ao loiro que foi ele que encontrou**). – **O mascarado parecia um pouco nervoso, não sabendo se aquilo serviria de desculpa para acalmar Deidara e evitar que Kakuzu o matasse sem um bom motivo, afinal o costurado queria dar fim ao loiro.**

–Eu entendi que aqui pode haver perolas, só que de que forma isso estaria relacionado comigo? – **Deidara apoiou as mãos na cintura esperando uma resposta do outro.**

– Se sempai trouxer varias conchinhas com bolinhas brilhantes dentro então Kakuzu-sempai não precisara matar Deidara-sempai. – **Tobi parecia animado com a idéia, esticando o indicador enquanto explicava seu plano.**

–Ano... até que não é uma má idéia... Não imaginava nem em mil anos que algo assim sairia logo da sua boca.– **Deidara parecia pensativo e satisfeito com o que ouviu.**

–Porém, sempai! Não adianta você entregá-las com esse seu jeito impaciente. – **Tobi ignorou o sempai e parecia imerso em sua próprias palavras, balançando a cabeça em reprovação.**

–Dou iu imi desu ka?** – Um mal pressentimento ascendeu em sua mente.**

–Vou te mostrar um exercício que num instante irá te acalmar. – **As palavras de Tobi pareciam carregadas de zelo pelo sempai.**

–Que tipo de bobagens você vai mostrar dessas vez? – **Indagou ele tentando dar algum crédito ao outro, já que dessa vez teve uma boa idéia.**

–Fique de costas, junte as pernas e estique os braços. Assim... – **O mascarado, que estava ha alguns milímetros atrás do outro, segurou as mãos do outro, esticando junto com braços, para demonstra qual deveria ser a posição correta. Neste momento a cena merecia uma musica de fundo, perfeita para o momento do casal...quer dizer, dos dois. Nada mais apropriado e certeiro que a musica que Celine Dion cantou para o filme Titanic. Agora imagine o cenário, a cena decorre mais vagarosa, a brisa do umi balançava o cabelo e as roupas de ambos, o sol refletia aconchegante no local e o umi que batia de frente com as rochas lançava alguns pingos no rosto dos dois.**

**Milhares de veias saltaram na cara de Deidara, por fim ele sufocou Tobi apertando fortemente suas pernas cruzadas entre o pescoço do mascarado. Tobi gritou por misericórdia, quando sente os pés de Deidara folgando, logo é chutado para frente pelos mesmo pés. Agora ele se via pendurado na ponta do precipício e Deidara em pé a milímetros de seus dedos.**

–S-sempai! Ochitsuite! Tobi aprendeu sua lição, Tobi não vai repetir aquilo! –**No tom de sua voz ele parecia suplicar por uma nova chance de redenção.**

**Deidara o encarou e um sorrido diabólico brotou em sua face, logo após, Tobi caia precipício abaixo, Deidara pôs uma das mãos perto do ouvido para apreciar melhor o grito do outro enquanto caia. Em seguida, ainda sobre as pedras rochosas, ele retirou toda sua argila que carregava nos bolsos e enquanto esperava suas mãos triturarem o material ele olhava de cima as pessoas na praia, já que o lugar que se encontrava era a elevação mais alta da praia.**

–Vou mostrar a todos vocês que não souberam admirar minha bijutsu, a reconhecê-la! Agora vão aprender na marra seus ahou! Ha ha ha!** – Deidara gargalhou alto como se desse adeus a todos que estavam na sua visão. Terminada a sua obra prima, ele a deixou flutuando na água e quando estava bem posicionada movimentou agilmente suas mãos em sincronia.**

**Sua bijutsu explodiu resultando em ondas que se formaram no umi e a medida que se aproximavam da suna seu tamanho aumentava monstruosamente.**

**Ao mesmo tempo em que isso ocorria, Ayumi depositou o saco de gelo sobre a queimadura da água-viva.**

–Itai! – **Reclamou enquanto retirava e colocava novamente o saco para acostumar a pele com o gelo. Depois de algumas tentativas ela joga o gelo fora e se levanta cheia de disposição.**

Essa é minha chance! Vou aproveitar que tive permissão de descansar, por causa da queimadura, e mergulhar no umi. Não pensava que esse momento chegaria!

–Way! **– Ela correu saltitando, com os braços abertos e os olhinhos brilhando mais que purpurina, transbordando de felicidade em direção ao umi. Todavia seus olhos saltaram ao ver uma onda gigantesca se aproximar da suna.**

**Gaara que assentiu o perigo formou seu "tapete voador de suna", se aproximou de Ayumi e esticou a mão para ela subir. Ela observou, do tapete, as pessoas correndo desesperadas para longe do umi.**

–Demo... e as pessoas, o que será delas?** – Gaara notou o olhar aflito dela enquanto questionava.**

–Daijoubu. Eu darei um jeito.** – Respondeu ele convicto de suas palavras. Ayumi se sentiu mais segura e concordou com um aceno de cabeça.**

**Ele esticou as mãos e a suna da praia subiu, em seguida abaixando-se cobrindo as pessoas que não teriam tempo de escapar. A onda passou cobrindo toda a área que antes era apenas de suna. Posteriormente aquele incidente foi conhecido como tragédia a milanesa, pois após os policiais averiguarem se estavam todos bem, os repórteres e jornalistas que estavam registrando tudo não deixaram de reparar que as pessoas que ficaram submersas na suna estavam parecendo bolinhos cobertos de suna. E não puderam deixar de comparar com bolinhos a milanesa cobertos de óleo, afinal alem da suna eles estavam molhados de água, o que contribui para a suna grudar em seus corpos. Porque por mais que a zuna tenha os protegido, não foi o suficiente para que uma pequena quantidade de água não vazasse. **

**Mais tarde…**

–Sempai? Tobi já entendeu o recado, pode ajudar Tobi a sair daqui?! SEMPAI! –**Cabisbaixo ele sentiu-se abandonado pelo seu sempai, e os outros, depois de ter gritado, um bom tempo, por Deidara e não ter obtido resposta.**

**Tobi passaram alguns minutos de silêncio. Um som de explosão na água quebrou a calmaria.**

–Preciosa, é você? Ajude Tobi! Tobi já disse que esta arrependido! Preciosa! –**Alguns segundos se passaram e apenas o barulho de ondas no mar tomavam conta do ambiente. Ele achou que era a baleia, pois de tempos em tempos as baleias submergem para a superfície e soltam jatos de água antes de mergulharem novamente. Algumas aves passaram perto da caverna, que se encontrava entre o penhasco e o umi, onde Tobi caiu e ficou preso. Ele permaneceu sentado contemplando a paisagem enquanto meditava sobre o que ele poderia ter feito que deixou tanto seu sempai como a Preciosa zangados com ele -na concepção dele.**

* * *

Traduções das palavras em japonês:

–Ahou: Babaca;

–Ama: Vadia;

–-Ano…: Hum…;

–Atashi: Eu (normalmente usado por mulheres);

–-Atsui Desu!: Esta quente!;

–Banzai!: Grito de encorajamento, usado em torcidas;

–Bijo: mulheres gatas;

–Bijutsu: Arte;

–Bouzu: Modo informal e insultuoso de referir-se a um garoto;

–Che!: Som de irritação;

–Daijoubu: Não se preocupe;

–Daijobu ka?:Você esta bem?;

–Damare!: Calado;

–Demo...: Mas…;

–Dete ike!; Cai fora!;

–Dou iu imi desu ka?: O que quer dizer?;

–Dou demo ii deus yo: Eu não me importo;

–Doudesu ka?: O que você acha?

–Ecchi: Pervertido;

–Ee: Sim;

–Ganbatte ne!: Força! Faça o melhor que puder!;

–Hayaku!: Depressa!;

–Hen: Esquisito;

–Hentai: Pessa estranha;

–Hiretsukan: Desgraçado!;

–Hontou: É a mais pura verdade;

–Iie: Não;

–Ikenai:"Oh, não!';

–Ikimasho!: Vamos!;

–Jaa...: Bem…;

–Kamawanai: Eu não me importo!;

–Kirei: Linda;

–Konichiwa; Ola;

–Kono yarou!: Seu idiota!;

–Kotoba mo nai wa: Estou sem palavras

–Mou ii!: já basta / não quero mais / chega!;

–Musuko: Filho;

–Nande kuso?: Que p… é essa?;

–Nani?: O que?;

–Nani ga okotta no ka?: O que aconteceu?;

–Nani itten da yo?: O que você esta dizendo?;

–Nante kooun nano!: Que sortudo!;

–Naze: Por quê?

–Ningyo: Boneco;

–Ochitsuite: Tenha calma;

–Okaa: mãe;

–Omoshiroi: Interessante;

–Onegai!: Por favor!;

–Onii: irmão mais velho;

–Ore?: Hum? (usado por mulheres);

–Otoko: Homem;

–Ryoukai:mensagem recebida e compreendida. Câmbio!;

–Shoujo: menina, garota;

–Shounen: menino, garoto;

–Sou na!: Não pode ser!;

–Subarashii: Magnífico;

–Suna: Areia;

–Umi: Mar;

–Way!: Iai!;

–Wakarimashita: Entendi, compreendi (forma polida)

–Wakatta: Entendi (informal)

–Yuko: Amizade;

–Yurushite: Me perdoe


	11. Bônus Especial- Capítulo 105

**Faço um agradecimento especial a todos que deixaram ou vão deixar reviews nessa fic ^^/ Elas me dão motivação para continuar postando e numa velocidade mais rápida. Domo arigato!**

Capitulo 10.5

Bônus especial!

**Uma faxineira ligou o rádio para ouvi-lo enquanto fazia a limpeza. A voz energética e simpática que saiu do aparelho se propagou pelo ambiente.**

-Konnichiwa, minna! Hoje vocês, protagonistas da fic, terão a honra de participar de um concurso da nossa fic Kimi Wa Ore no Nakama Da! Nesse concurso de vozes vocês terão de cantar a melhor musica. As regras para avaliação… - **A faxineria diminui o som quando notou a presença de alguém se aproximando do lugar. E para seu desprazer a ultima pessoa que ela queria que a visse ouvindo rádio enquanto fazia seu serviço era Takamura, por ele ser muito exigente e cricri.** **Contudo, para sua surpresa ele aumenta ansioso o volume do rádio.**

-E como eu ia dizendo, as regras para a avaliação são compostas pelo requisitos, Melhor voz, Melhor música, Melhor caracterização. Esses requisitos estarão interligados e serão julgados dependendo um dos outros. A competição não valera se desligarem o rádio ou diminuírem o som deste e estejam cientes de que pagarão uma taxa por segundo de transmissão rodada. Desejamos o melhor para os competidos e alego que o concurso esta oficialmente aberto! Ganbatte ne, minna!

**Os nervos de Takamura estavam a flor da pele, ele parecia extremamente empolgado com a competição. Milhares de pensamentos na velocidade da luz rodavam em sua mente estimulada. Sua cabeça parecia uma playlist recheada de musicas tocando ao mesmo tempo sem conseguir tocar uma por vez. Ele roia as unhas sem saber que musica escolher para esse contesto. Foi quando! A luzes daquele ambiente se apagaram e uma em particular foi acesa. A luz branca estava focada em uma silhueta do que parecia ser uma senhora de idade, sentada, vestida em um kimono A velhinha se virou e em suas mãos estava uma Biwa. (Para quem quiser saber como é o instrumento procurem o nome dele nas imagens do Google****) Desse instrumento saiu uma música, da era anciã, harmônica e que acalentava os corações surgiu e se misturou a uma voz melódica de uma cantora lírica. Takamura ficou boquiaberta não só pela voz parecer ser de uma cantora jovem como que poderia enxergar pétalas de Sakura flutuando ao redor da senhora. Até que, o som de cd arranhado tocou, quebrando o clima da música, seguido dele veio o som de um baque. Takamura ligou as luzes e a faxineira, a que havia ligado o rádio, estava jogada no chão com o braço esticado na direção de um som ligado na tomada, o que reproduziu o som do cd com defeito, e próximo aos pés dela estava um banquinho e uma cestinha caída no chão. Milhares de pétalas de Sakura estavam espalhadas entre ela e a senhora idosa.**

*Então a Michiru-sama estava dublando uma musica no som e a faxineira estava jogando as pétalas nela. E eu fui enganado direitinho…vergonhoso!*

-Yare, yare! Quem diria que Michiru-san iria utilizar desses métodos desonrosos. – **A língua afiada de Takamura continha uma ponta de ironia**.

-Che! E você acha que pode fazer melhor? O máximo que deve cantar é no chuveiro junto com seu patinho de borracha. Ho ho ho! – **Michiru também não deixava barato. O ambiente em poucos segundos se transformou em um campo de conflito.**

-É o que veremos!** – Respondeu ele em tom desafiador.**

**Takamura rodopiou e parou na sua posição original, só que agora vestido de Nacional Kid (Para saber quem é este herói procurem o nome dele nas imagens do Google). Close para a pose dele que estava igual ao do herói japonês. Ele começou a cantar a canção do herói:**

"_**Kumo ka arashi ka **_

_**Inazuma ka **_

_**Heiwa o aisuru hito no tame **_

_**Morote o takaku sashinobete **_

_**Uchu ni habataku kaidangi **_

_**Hei, sono na wa kido - Hei, Nationaro Kido **_

_**Bokura no Kido - Kido! - Nationaro Kido."**_

**Neste momento Hajima aparece rolando no chão e se levanta a centimetros de Michiru e Takamura, porém o jovem estava vestido com uma roupa peculiar e famosa. Sem contar que seu cabelo estava loiro e jogado para cima, como se tivesse levado um choque. Sem delongas ele iniciou sua cantoria:**

"_**Kumo no mashi de kyou mo tobu no sa **_

_**Let's try try try makafushigi **_

_**Sora wo kakenuke yama wo koe **_

_**Let's fly fly fly daibouken **_

_**Fushigi na tabi ga hajimaru ze **_

_**Te ni irero! DRAGON BALL **_

_**Sekai de ittou degowai chansu **_

_**Oikakero! DRAGON BALL"**_

**Quando ele terminou de cantar fez uma posição final de super ****saiyajin (Para saberem sobre o personagem que ele esta vestindo vejam nas imagens do Google o nome Goku)****. **

-O que pensam que estão fazendo? Esta é uma competição de música, não de fantasia.** – Michiru indagou confusa, afinal ela não conhecia nenhum dos temas que os dois apresentaram, já que era de uma outra época.**

-É claro que a senhora não entende nada desses temas modernos. É de se esperar visto que veio da era Nara** (era muito antiga do Japão, onde se tocava o instrumento biwa).**

**-**Você não tem muita moral depois de ter escolhido Nacional Kid, Takamura... – **Harima comentou olhando de lado para Takamura.**

-Nani? – **A idosa estava pronta para rebater o mordomo, quando uma fumaça invade o local que estavam. Em reação todos tossem tampando a boca. **

"_**Sukuwarenu mirai wo kakaekomi fumihazushita sono yowasa mo**_

_**fusagikomi miushinau jibun wo tachi shitte hoshikatta sono kodoku mo**_

_**fui ni me no mae wo fusaida kunou no hibi ni kakechigau sono yuuutsu mo**_

_**aijou yue no kotoba ni zouo daki oshimi naku sarakedasu kyouki mo."**_

**A fumaça desvaneceu e Ayumi surgiu com uma roupa vermelha, no estilo de banda de visual kei, que nem a do vocalista Ruki (Para saber sobre o vocalista Riku procurem nas imagens do Google) , com luva e tudo. Apos cantar a musica ela coreografou uma pose sexy. Uma reticências enorme passou entre os três espectadores que estavam sem palavras. **

**-**Não sabia que fui tão boa ao ponto de deixá-los sem palavras. – **Ela parecia estar sonhando acordada, imaginando ser uma estrela do j-rock.**

**Foi então que a porta do ambiente foi aberta e Yoko apareceu.**

**-**Tadaim... – **A expressão no rosto dela estava comunicando que ela estava chocada com o que via. Os três ficaram sem graça, não sabiam como reagir.**

-Seus filhos estão loucos Yoko! Pensam estar em uma festa a fantasia...e de mal gosto** –disse ela olhando de cima abaixo os dois-, **quando na verdade eram para estar em uma competição musical**. – Michiru demonstrava certeza em sua afirmação, pondo uma expressão séria e profunda.**

-Você não tem muita moral okaa-san. – **A filha respondeu analisando-a com um olhar de incerteza sobre o que a outra falou.**

-Ela esta certa, Michiru-sama. –**Takamura afirmou com um balanço de cabeça, cruzando os braços.**

-Urusai! Eu nao falei de você, porque é o mais louco dentre eles. E ninguém pediu sua opinião seu mordomo enxerido! **– Bradou ela pondo o dedo indicador próximo a face do mordomo.**

-Então eu cheguei a tempo!** – Exclamou Yoko, interrompendo-os, com uma expressão juvenil.**

**Todos ficaram abismados com aquela mudança de comportamento dela.**

-Yokatta! Eu tinha ouvido no rádio sobre a competição e tentei acabar o serviço o mais rápido possível. Ainda bem que já vim preparada. Vou prestar minhas homenagens a Yoko Watanabe (**Para saberem que é essa cantora de ópera procurem nas imagens do Google**), minha chara! Com Madame Butterfly. – **Dito isso ela desfez o laço do sobretudo que usava e mostrou uma roupa muito elegante, toda cravejada com pedras e brilho. Ela pigarreou, como se trabalhasse as cordas vocais, e começou a cantar com uma voz que deveria ser lírica.**

"_**Today's the day when I see clear**_

_**A tiny thread of smoke appears**_

_**Where blue skies fall upon the ocean**_

_**And shake this staid emotion"**_

**Quando ela iniciou sua cantoria a sua voz amplificou a um ponto que as vidraças das janelas e os objetos feitos em vidros se espatifaram pela casa, as paredes também tremeram por alguns minutos, isso não só ocorreu pelo tom vibrante e forte de sua voz, mas principalmente pela péssima qualidade de seu canto. Os três já haviam posto um tampão em seus ouvidos como precaução. Der repente ela parou no meio da cantoria.**

-Preciso de um copo d'agua, minha garganta esta um tanto seca. – **Comentou ela gentilmente com um sorriso no rosto, reagindo como se não tivesse acontecido nada com a casa e como se sua voz fosse sublime. Os outros agradecerem aos céus, internamente, claro, por estarem livres daquela voz assassina. Um pequeno e constante som perdurava naquele lugar. Eles, inclusive Yoko, procuraram de onde provinha e uma música de filme de suspense tocou ao fundo. **

-Brzrszzrs... – **O som do radio quebrado ecoava no ambiente silencioso. **

-Iieeeeeeeeeeeee!** – Todos berraram em uníssemos.**

Owari – Bônus especial 10.5

* * *

Tradução das palavras em japonês:

-Che!: Som de irritação;

-Ganbatte ne: Dê o seu melhor;

-Iie: Não;

-Konnichiwa: Boa tarde;

-Minna: Pessoal;

-Nani?: O que?;

-Okaa: Mãe;

-Owari: Fim

-Tadaima: Cheguei em casa;

-Urusai: Calado!;

-Yare, yare: Puxa vida (quando tem algo ruim acontecendo e você sabe que pode lidar com isso)

-Yokatta!: Expressão de alivio.

**Ps: Eu pedi para procurarem no Google os personagens ou pessoas citadas, pois tentei por os links para facilitar a vida dos leitores e irem direto nas imagens, contudo não consegui por sempre dar erro no link, na hora de salvar o documento =/**

**Espero que tenham gostado do bônus! ^^ Vou tentar colocar um ou outro, porém se quiserem mais bônus especiais deixem review pedindo ou mandem mensagem privada! XD **


End file.
